Lucifer
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah yang sudah diuntai oleh benang takdir yang dilukiskan oleh Tuhan dan dibalik kisah tersebut terdapat sebuah rahasia terbesar yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa mahluk ciptaanya saja. Happy Read .
1. Chapter 1

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Bull's Eye (Nano)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 _Summary:_

 _Tahukah bahwa dulu sekali ketika zaman manusia belum diciptakan dan bumi masih dihuni oleh mahluk ciptaan tuhan seperti Malaikat dan masih belum ada Iblis karena mereka tercipta akibat ingkarnya mereka untuk bersujud kepada Adam._

 _Dan cerita ini menceritakan tentang suatu rahasia terbesar yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa kalangan saja seperti Michael dan Tuhan itu saja, yaitu tentang jalinan Kasih seorang Malaikat baik hati dan disegani oleh para Malaikat lainya yang dimasa depanya akan menjadi Iblis atau lebih dikenal bernama Lucifer dengan Seorang Malaikat Bersurai pirang yang kecantikanya sangat luar biasa dan lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Gabriel._

 _Mereka berdua menjalin kasih dengan perasaan suka satu sama lain namun dilakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi entah karena apa namun sebenarnya perilaku mereka berdua ini sudah diketahui oleh Kami-sama dan Michael akan tetapi Michael yang ingin menasehati Lucifer dan Gabriel harus bungkam ketika melihat Kami-sama tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggeleng pelan yang akhirnya membuat Michael membiarkan hubungan Lucifer dan Gabriel terus terjalin sampai suatu kejadian dikedepanya membuat dirinya terpisah jauh dengan sang pujaan hati._

 _Yaitu kejadian dimana Kami-sama menciptakan Mahluk baru yaitu Adam atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Manusia/Ningen dan Kami-sama menyuruh semua mahluk yang pernah ia ciptakan untuk bersujud dihadapan Adam dan tentu saja para Malaikat mematuhi perintahnya namun ada satu Malaikat yang masih berdiri tegap sambil menatap sang Adam rendah dan membuat dirinya ditatap kaget oleh para Malaikat lainya yaitu sang Malaikat Lucifer yang masih berdiri tegap sambil menatap sang Adam rendah._

 _"Lucifer? Kenapa kau masih berdiri? Bukankah dirimu dan yang lainya sudah kusuruh untuk menunduk hormat kepada Adam?" Tanya Kami-sama pelan dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh sang Lucifer._

 _"Kheh? Yang benar saja Ayah?! Kami tercipta lebih dulu dan terbuat dari cahaya harus menunduk hormat kepada Mahluk yang terbuat dari tanah ini? Aku tidak mau menurutinya Ayah!" Ucap Lucifer lantang dan sekali lagi membuat dirinya ditatap shock oleh Malaikat lainya dan membuat Michael yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Lucifer emosi._

 _"Cukup Lucifer! Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu! Kau berani melanggar perintah Ayah kali ini! Bahkan aku membiarkanmu menjalin Kasi-!"_

 _"Michael cukup"_

 _Perkataan Michael terputus dan dirinya langsung bungkam ketika mndengar suara Kami-sama yang memotong ucapanya dan kemudian Kami-sama mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Lucifer yang juga tersentak karena rahasia dirinya sudah diketahui oleh Michael dan Kami-sama._

 _"Lucifer kau kuhukum untuk pergi dari surga dan menempati underworld" Ucap Kami-sama yang membuat hampir seluruh Malaikat disana kaget karena Lucifer yang dikenal dengan ketulusan hatinya serta kebaikanya kepada mereka akan diusir dari Heaven bahkan salah satu Malaikat disana ada yang menangis yaitu Malaikat bersurai pirang atau Gabriel yang menangis karena akan berpisah dengan Lucifer._

 _Lucifer yang mendengar perkataan Kalimat Kami-sama atau Ayahnya barusan hanya melebarkan matanya kaget kemudian menunduk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan surainya._

 _"Kheh? Beginikah akhirnya? Menyedihkan untuk Malaikat sepertiku" Desis Lucifer pelan yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Malaikat lainya namun dapat didengar oleh Kami-sama, Kemudian Lucifer mulai membalikan tubuhnya dari hadapan Kami-sama dan melangkah menjauh namun sebelum langkah ketiga dirinya kembali dikagetkan karena sayapnya yang berwarna seputih kapas sekarang mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam gelap._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Lucifer sambil menoleh menatap Kami-sama._

 _"Kesucianmu telah ternodai Lucifer dan oleh sebab itu sayapmu berubah dan juga sekarang kau bukanlah seorang malaikat melainkan seorang Raja iblis Lucifer"Jelas Kami-sama yang membuat Lucifer kembali tersentak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"Kesucian kah? Huh persetan dengan itu semua" Desis Lucifer yang diakhir kalimatnya dirinya menatap Kami-sama dengan seringai, "Yah tidak apalah, mungkin ditempat baruku nanti aku bisa membuat kerajaan dan hidup damai dengan sesukaku" Ucap Lucifer kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Heaven, namun dibarisan depan Malaikat yang masih memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang terjadi ini atau lebih tepatnya disamping Michael ada seorang Malaikat wanita yaitu Gabriel yang ingin mengejar Lucifer ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun harus dirinya tunda karena ia tak ingin melanggar perintah Kami-sama namun ketika melihat Kami-sama mengangguk pelan itu sudah membuat dirinya mengerti bahwa Ayah mengizinkanya untuk mengejar Lucifer._

 _Kemudian dengan cepat Gabriel bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Lucifer serta mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Malaikat lainya karena belum mengetahui hubungan Lucifer dan Gabriel._

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _"Lucifer!"_

 _Lucifer menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara wanita dari arah belakangnya dan juga dirinya sangat mengenal suara wanita ini, wanita yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan wanita yang membuatnya tersenyum disaat sedih._

 _"Gabriel?" Ucap Lucifer pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Gabriel yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berair bertanda sehabis menangis._

 _"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini Lucifer?" Tanya Gabriel sambil melangkah pelan kearah Lucifer yang terdiam._

 _"Entahlah Gabriel semua ini kulakukan karena hati kecilku mengatakan hal yang kulakukan ini benar dan tidak ada hal lain" Jawab Lucifer datar sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Gabriel yang terkejut mendengar perkataanya barusan._

 _"Kau akan meninggalkanku disini seorang diri Lucifer?" Desis Gabriel pelan yang membuat Lucifer memandanya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan juga sebenarnya dirinya berat untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dirinya sudah dikutuk oleh Kami-sama menjadi mahluk yang bernama Iblis serta diusir dari surga dan dirinya tidak mau perlakuan terhadap dirinya ini akan dirasakan oleh Gabriel nanti karena nekat ikut bersamanya dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka akan membuat sang Lucifer ini menyesal, oleh karena itu hal terbaik adalah membuat Gabriel berada tetap disurga._

 _"Itu adalah pilihan terbaik Gabriel, Kumohon jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuat dirimu menjadi sepertiku dikedepanya" Ucap Lucifer sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Gabriel._

 _Grep!_

 _"Baka!"_

 _Lucifer hanya terdiam ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dan teriakan dari Gabriel, kemudian dengan perlahan Lucifer membalas pelukan Gabriel dan mengelus surai pirangnya dengan lembut._

 _"Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk selalu tersenyum dan tidak berbuat hal aneh" Bisik Lucifer sambil tertawa pelan membuat Gabriel yang mendengarnya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, memang dirinya ceroboh dalam melakukan sesuatu namun jika Lucifer yang mengatakanya itu membuat sisi feminimnya keluar entah karena apa._

 _"Mou~ Aku tidak pernah membuat hal aneh Lucifer!" Rengek Gabriel dalam pelukan Lucifer sambil mendongak menatap wajah Lucifer yang sedang tertawa pelan dan entah mengapa wajah tampan Lucifer ini selalu saja membuatnya merona entah sudah keberapa kali._

 _"Haha baiklah jika itu menurutmu Gabriel" Ucap Lucifer sambil melepaskan pelukanya dan menyentil ujung hidung Gabriel pelan, " Nah saatnya Aku pergi" Sambung Lucifer pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan kembali membuat ekspresi Gabriel yang tadi ceria menjadi sendu._

 _"Berjanjilah untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap perasaan ini Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Lucifer erat, sedangkan Lucifer hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Gabriel namun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Gabriel terhadapnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh._

 _"Sayonara Gabriel" Bisik Lucifer pelan dan hanya meninggalkan Gabriel seorang diri ditempat itu dengan beberapa bulu hitam sayap Lucifer yang melayang turun dengan perlahan._

 _"Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel sendu seorang diri._

 _Dan mulai saat itu kehidupan surga kembali tenang dan juga mahluk Kami-sama yang bernama Adam itu diberi tempat oleh Kami-sama dibumi dan beberapa diantara mereka diberi berkah oleh dirinya yaitu sebuah artefak suci 'Secret Gear' yang bahkan beberapa diantaranya bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri, tidak masuk akal memang mendengar ciptaan Tuhan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri namun apa daya jika memang itu benar faktanya dan semakin lama mulai dari satu tahun, ratusan tahun, ribuan tahun sampai akhirnya kaum Adam berjumlah banyak dan mereka saling berperang dibumi memperebutkan kekuasaan,harta,tahta dan kekuatan serta mereka menggunakan kekuatan berkah tuhan dengan cara yang salah yaitu untuk membunuh sesama jenis mereka dan hal itu membuat salah satu Malaikat bersurai pirang yang sekarang berdiri diatas sebuah bukit memandang perang yang terjadi dihadapanya itu dengan pandangan datar dan dirinya bisa berdiri dibumi sekarang karena diutus oleh Kami-sama untuk meredakan perang yang terjadi dibumi._

 _"Jadi inikah yang kau maksud dengan cara tidak mau bersujud dihadapan Adam, Lucifer?" Ucap Malaikat pirang tersebut pelan sambil melihat perang yang semakin memanas dihadapanya ini._

 _"Michael! Ayo cepat kita kesana kurasa akan semakin banyak korban" Ucap sosok Malaikat yang berada dibelakang Malaikat pirang yang bernama Michael tersebut._

 _"Tentu Sariel" Balas Michael kemudian merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang kearah medan perang diikuti oleh Sariel yang berada dibelakangnya._

 _Perang terus terjadi dibumi itu antar pengguna artefak suci tuhan atau Secret Gear semakin memanas dan mengundang kaum Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer untuk ikut serta kedalam perang tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Lucifer itu sendiri dan kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu Raja mereka perihal keikut sertaan Iblis kedalam perang tersebut karena Raja mereka sang Lucifer mencintai kedamaian dan membenci peperangan sangat keterbalikan image Lucifer yang dikenal oleh kaum Adam yang menggambarkan bahwa Lucifer adalah sang pembawa kesengsaraan dan kehancuran yang membuat Lucifer tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar rumor yang tersebar didunia Adam tersebut dan akhirnya Perang tersebut semakin panas dan membesar karena keikut sertaan kaum Iblis dan kaum Malaikat jatuh._

 _Malaikat jatuh memang belum tersebar luas rumornya karena baru beberapa waktu yang lalu kaum mereka tercipta dan Malaikat jatuh tercipta karena sang Malaikat yang dikenal dengan nama Azazel sekaligus Malaikat pertama yang jatuh (Datenshi) karena hal sepele yaitu mengintip Gabriel yang sedang Mandi namun jika Lucifer masih menyandang gelar Malaikatnya hal tersebut bisa menjadi besar, kejatuhan Azazel ini bahkan membuat sang Kami-sama geleng geleng kepala dan Azazel yang hanya menyengir tidak berdosa yang akhirnya Azazel diusir dari surga seperti halnya Lucifer dan disuruh menempati bagian utara Underworld sedangkan Dibagian timur adalah kediaman Lucifer, Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian mulai banyak Malaikat yang jatuh dengan berbagai macam hal yang berbeda beda dan mulai menempati Underworld bersama pemimpin mereka yaitu Azazel dan akhirnya jumlah mereka yang masih berjumlah ratusan berbeda jauh dengan jumlah Iblis yang berjumlah ribuan ikut serta dalam perang tersebut._

 _Perang antar Ras itu tidak bisa dihindarkan kembali banyak yang berguguran antara pihak Iblis maupun Adam/Manusia dan Datenshi sampai akhirnya turunya kaum Malaikat yang diutus Kami-sama untuk meredakan perang tersebut malah semakin membuat perang semakin memanas karena kedatangan fraksi baru dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Kaum Malaikat ikut serta kedalam perang yang membuat Korban semakin banyak dimasing masing pihak dan ditengah panasnya perang yang sedang terjadi itu turunlah Dua ekor Naga Merah dan putih yang kemudian menggunakan area perang sebagai arena bertarung kedua Naga tersebut dan tidak lama kedua naga itu bertarung muncul kembali Tiga buah robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan Naga dalam legenda yang ditakuti oleh para Malaikat karena diramalkan bisa membunuh tuhan itu sendiri yaitu Great red,Ophis /Ourobos Dragon dan Apoclypse Dragon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Trihexa/666 dalam Kitab mereka, yang Akhirnya kelima Naga itu mengamuk dan membuat mau tidak mau Manusia,Malaikat jatuh, Iblis dan Malaikat beraliansi untuk menghentikan amukan Naga, namun akhirnya aliansi tersebut terdesak dan hampir kalah yang akhirnya sang Kami-sama meninggalkan singgahsananya dan turun keBumi untuk menghentikan perang berkepanjangan tersebut dengan caranya._

 _Dengan turunya Ayah mereka atau Kami-sama memang berhasil membuat kemajuan dengan kalahnya dua Naga merah dan putih atau yang mereka kenal dengan nama Draig dan Albion namun kalahnya kedua Naga tersebut bukan berarti mereka akan menang melawan Tiga Naga selanjutnya dan ketika aliansi yang dibantu oleh Kami-sama melawan Great red , Ophis serta Apoclpyse Dragon mereka semua Kalah telak dan hanya menyisakan Kami-sama, Michael dan juga Azazel yang masih bertahan dari ganasnya serangan ketig Naga penghancur tersebut._

 _"Ayah bagaimana ini? Kekuatan kedua mahluk tersebut semakin berbahaya" Ucap Michael dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan kurang baik begitu pula dengan kondisi Azazel._

 _"Meskipun aku telah jatuh, prinsip dan keteguhan hati ini masih tetap seperti halnya dulu" Desis Azazel pelan dan tidak mereka sadari sang Apoclypse Dragon telah membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa yang diarahkan ke Ayah mereka dan kemudian menembakan sebuah energi ungu pekat kearah Kami-sama._

 _"Ayah awas!" Jerit Michael ketika melihat Trihexa menembakan sebuah energi dalam skala besar kearah Kami-sama yang memunggunginya._

 _Blaar!_

 _"A-ayah" Ucap Michale terbata ketika melihat serangan Naga tersebut dengan telak mengenai Kami-sama._

 _"Ayah kau ini ceroboh sekali, jika aku terlambat bagaimana nasib ayah nanti?"_

 _Michael kenal dengan suara sosok yang masih tertutupi debu ini namun ia masih ragu dengan suara ini, apakah ini suara ia namun ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapan Kami-sama yang memblok serangan Trihexa beberapa saat yang lalu semua keraguannya hilang digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman kecil ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang seperti dirinya namun bedanya jika dirinya bersurai pirang lurus sedangkan sosok yang menyelamatkan Kami-sama mempunyai surai pirang Spike serta dua buah sayap hitam membentang lebar dipunggungnya._

 _"Kau lama Lucifer" Ucap Michael pelan._

 _"Kheh! Gomenne Ayah aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kaumku telah ikut berperang disini" Ucap Lucifer meminta maaf kepada Kami-sama yang hanya tersenyum kecil, namun sebenarnya dirinya juga kaget karena kaumnya ikut serta dalam perang ini tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya dan dirinya akan mencari siapa dalang dari ikutnya kaumnya kedalam perang ini seusai masalah yang mereka hadapi ini usai._

 _Groaaar!_

 _"Ayah mari kita selesaikan ini" Ucap Lucifer pelan dan kemudian melesat maju sambil membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa diatas kepalanya dan menembakan energi kemerahan atau lebih dikenal dimasa mendatang dengan Nama Power of Distruction kearah Ourobos Dragon dan dikuti oleh Michael, Azazel dan juga Kami-sama._

 _Perang tersebut semakin besar karena ikutnya Lucifer yang membantu Kami-sama untuk mengembalikan ketiga naga tersebut keasalnya dan sedikit membuahkan hasil ketika Ophis atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ourobos Dragon mundur sehabis ditaklukan oleh Lucifer dengan memanggil Samael agar memakan energinya dan juga mundurnya Sang Great red kembali kedalam celah dimensi karena kalah melawan Kami-sama dan tersisalah Sang penghancur atau 666/Trihexa yang menatap ganas kearah Lucifer dan juga Kami-sama sedangkan Michael dan Azazel telah Lucifer pindahkan ketempat yang aman karena terluka ketika membantu dirinya juga Kami-sama melawan Ourobos dan Great Red beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _"Ayah biarkan aku yang melawanya dan juga sebagai hukumanku yang membangkang kepadamu waktu itu" Ucap Lucifer sambil menatap Trihexa tajam._

 _Tap!_

 _Lucifer menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan halus dibahunya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat Kami-sama atau yang ia panggil Ayah itu sedang tersenyum kecil._

 _"Sudah kuduga bahwa memang hatimu tidak pernah berubah dan sangat suci seperti halnya Malaikat Lucifer" Ucap Kami-sama pelan._

 _"Kekuatan Ayah sudah terkuras untuk menyegel Draig dan Albion kedalam Artefak suci, jadi mustahil untuk Ayah mengalahkan Mahluk itu" Ucap Lucifer Tegas dan dirinya dari seumur hidupnya mulai dari Heaven sampai Underworld baru kali pertamanya ia berbicara tegas layaknya sebuah perintah kepada Kami-sama._

 _"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti Lucifer mengapa aku melakukan ini" Jelas Kami-sama dan kemudian mulai bersiap melawan Trihexa serta Lucifer yang terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat Kami-sama barusan._

 _Dan perang tersebut akhirnya terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Kami-sama dan Lucifer berhasil mengalahkan Trihexa dengan meyegelnya diujung dunia namun harus dibayar mahal dengan tewasnya sang pencipta atau Kami-sama yang sekarang melebur menjadi cahaya dihadapan Lucifer yang menatapnya datar namun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa jauh dilubuk hati terdalamnya sekarang dirinya sedang menjerit sedih karena ditinggal oleh penciptanya._

 _"Aku percaya bahwa Ayah tidak benar benar tewas karena kau adalah sang pencipta" Desis Lucifer pelan dan tidak menyadari bahwa Michael serta Azazel yang sudah membaik keadaannya mendekat kearahnya._

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _"Lucifer!"_

 _Lucifer mengalihkan pandanganya ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang dan ketika dirinya menoleh ia dapat melihat Michael serta Azazel yang mendekat kearahnya._

 _"Perang sudah usai" Ucap Lucifer pelan ketika mengerti apa yang akan dikatan Michael selanjutnya dan perkataan Lucifer barusan membuat Michael tersenyum kecil._

 _"Syukurlah dan kalau begitu dimana Ayah? Ku yakin Ayah pasti kelelahan sehabis menyegel Draig juga Albion dan harus melawan Trihexa" Ucap Michael bertanya tentang kebaradaan Kami-sama dan Lucifer hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Michael barusan._

 _"Lucifer? Dimana Ayah?" Tanya Michael sekali namun hanya respon sama yang dikeluarkan Lucifer dan hal tersebut membuat Michael bungkam karena dirinya tidak bodoh dan mengerti maksud dari respon yang Lucifer keluarkan barusan dan akhirnya dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi oleh poni pirangnya dirinya berkata pelan._

 _"Begitukah" Desis Michael pelan dengan Ekspresi yang tertutupi surai pirangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekpresi Azazel ketika menyadari maksud Lucifer, Sedangkan Lucifer hanya diam sambil menatap datar kearah tanah tandus bekas peperangan yang tidak pernah usai ini dan dirinya semakin yakin bahwa keputusanya dahulu untuk tidak bersujud dihadapan Adam adalah benar ketika ia melihat siapa dalang dalam perang berkepanjangan ini._

 _Dan mulai sejak saat itu setiap fraksi melakukan genjatan senjata dan perang yang berkepanjangan itu dikenal dengan nama Great war namun sehabis perang tersebut Lucifer menghilang entah kemana tanpa meninggal jejak sedikitpun dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan 'Aku percaya dan tidak akan berubah' yang membuat Michael tersenyum kecil ketika membaca tulisan tersebut._

 _Mulai saat itu kehidupan mulai normal kembali dibumi maupun diunderworld dan juga untuk underworld sekarang telah disi oleh para petinggi baru untuk kaum Iblis yaitu Sirzech Lucifer, Serafal Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth dan beberapa lainya (Author lupa nama Mou lainya :v) sedangkan untuk pihak Tenshi serta Datenshi tetap dipegang Oleh Michael dan Azazel sebagai petinggi._

 _Dan sekarang terlihatlah Michael yang sedang duduk disebuah singgah sana yang seharusnya adalah singgahsana Kami-sama yang ia gantikan posisinya karena Kami-sama telah tewas dan rumor itu hanya ia, Azazel serta Lucifer yang mengetahuinya sampai saat ini, dirinya sedikit tersenyum ketika membaca sebuah tulisan dari secarik kertas yang ia pegang saat ini, sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'Aku percaya dan tidak akan berubah' yang ditinggalkan Lucifer sebelum ia menghilang entah kemana._

 _"Kurasa kau adalah Malaikat yang sesungguhnya meskipun Sayapmu telah menghitam Lucifer" Ucap Michael pelan sambil memegang secarik kertas yang Lucifer tinggalkan sebelum dirinya menghilang tanpa jejak._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Lucifer.**

 **Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll.**

 **Chapter I**

 _ **(First)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.10.000 years after wars._

 _Tokyo '07,00'_

Kring!

Kring!

Suara alarm jam yang berbunyi dan memasuki pendengaran sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih terlelap sekarang diatas ranjang dengan nyenyak namun tidur pemuda tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena suara jam yang berbunyi itu semakin nyaring dan akhirnya mau tidak mau pemuda tersebut membuka kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Ugh! Sudah pagi ternyata" Desis pemuda tersebut sambil bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit akhirnya Pemuda tersebut telah selesai berisap dibuktikan dengan tubuh pemuda tersebut yang dibalut kemeja putih dan bawahan celana panjang hitam khas seperti pekerja kantoran, kemudian dengan pelan pemuda tersebut melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar namun tak lupa menutupnya kembali.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada disebuah sekolah atau Academy yang dibagian halamannya tertulis Kuoh Academy yang menjelaskan bahwa pemuda tersebut bekerja sebagai guru atau staf disekolah tersebut, kemudian dengan menarik nafas dalam pemuda tersebut memandang sekali lagi dengan mantap kearah sekolah tersebut.

"Siapkan mental untuk meraih kesuksessan"Ucap Pemuda tersebut sambil melangkah memasuki sekolah dan tidak sampai satu menit memasuki sekolah itu dirinya dapat mendengar bisik bisik dari para siswa maupun siswi yang membicarakanya entah tentang apa namun Pemuda tersebut hanya diam tidak menggubris bisik bisik siswa siswi dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru.

Teng!

Tong!

Suara lonceng yang menandakan masuk sekolah dan dimulainya pejaran dibuktika oleh siswa yang tadinya bersantai mulai berlarian kekelasnya masing masing dan juga terlihatlah pemuda yang tadi pagi menjadi bahan bisikan itu sekarang sedang berjalan kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan _'XII A'_ dan membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Naruto-Sensei!"

Begitulah suara yang dikeluarkan seluruh siswa/siswi kelas ' _XIi A'_ ketika mendengar pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan Sensei mereka yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas ucapan seluruh murid disana dan dirinya mulai melangkah kearah meja yang terletak diujung ruangan atau bisa disebut meja guru, sesampainya Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku berukuran tebal dari dalam tasnya yang terdapat tulisan judul dibagian depanya _'Fisika'_ dan hal itu menjelaskan bahwa Naruto mengajarkan ilmu Fisika disekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah untuk pelajaran pertama mari kalian buka dari buku paket Fisika halaman 123 dan kalian baca serta pahami apa itu _Kalor_ dan jika sudah maka kerjakan Essay A sampai C kemudian kumpulkan" Ucap Datar sambil memandang seluruh murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"Ha'i Sensei"

Hanya itu balasan yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas saat mendengar perintah Naruto barusan namun sebenarnya ada beberapa siswi yang malah bergosip ria tentang Sensei mereka ini dibagian belakang namun Naruto hanya diam membiarkanya, toh masa depan mereka berada ditangan mereka sendiri bukan ditanganya jadi jika mereka ingin menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri Naruto tidak bisa mengganggu gugatnya.

"Sensei selalu bagitu ya? Padahal ia tampan namun sifatnya yang cuek itu semakin membuatnya keren"

"Aku malah membayangkan jika Sensei sedang tersenyum"

"Kuharap Sensei akan jadi suamiku suatu hari nanti"

Begitulah suara gosipan yang dibicarakan secara pelan oleh beberapa siswi dibagian bangku belakang dan Naruto hanya menatap kegiatan para siswi tersebut dalam diam kemudian kembali membaca buku fisika yang ada dihadapanya itu dalam diam.

Teng!

Teng!

Tong!

Suara lonceng bell yang menandakan bahwa sekolah akademi Kuoh telah memasuki waktu istirahat dimana sekarang Naruto dapat melihat seluruh siswa berlalu kesana kemari dengan tujuan yang berbeda beda seperti ada yang kekantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong, pergi ketaman untuk menenangkan pikiran, menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca sambil diselingi kegiatan lainya dan mengintip?

Naruto sempat sweatdrope ketika melihat tiga orang siswa yang mempunyai kegiatan anti mainstream dari yang lainya menurut Naruto yaitu mengintip klub kendo yang sedang berganti pakaian namun salah seorang dari ketiga siswa itu membuat kesalahan dengan menjatuhkan suatu benda yang menghasilkan suara alhasil mereka bertiga tertangkap basah sedang mengintip dan akhirnya babak belur dihajar masa oleh kerumunan klub kendo yang membuat Naruto geleng geleng melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan keatap untuk menenangkan diri" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian mulai melangkah menuju atap sekolah guna menenangkan diri.

Cklek!

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka oleh seseorang yaitu Naruto yang sekarang sedang melangkah memasuki bagian atap sekolah mendekati sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak didekat pagar pembatas dan ketika sudah sampai kemudian Naruto tiduran diatas kursi tersebut sambil memandang langit kuoh yang berwarna biru dengan jumlah awan yang tidak terlalu banyak serta tidak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang terasa panas.

"Aku rindu padamu" Ucap Naruto pelan entah kepada siapa sambil memandang langit yang cerah tersebut, dan kemudian dirinya kembali terdiam menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa kulit tanya dengan halus.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan seorang siswi bersurai hitam dengan gaya potongan rambut model bob dan menggunakan kacamata sedang memandang Naruto yang sepertinya hanya diam tidak merespon kedatanganya dan tetap memandang langit dalam diam.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Sensei akan berada disini" Ucap Siswi tersebut sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto yang masih tiduran, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa diajak ngomong oleh siswi disampingnya ini hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali memandang langit.

"Dan juga sudah kuduga bahwa kau selalu kesini menemuiku Sona" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melirik sekilas kearah wanita yang bernama Sona tersebut.

"Entahlah Sensei, aku selalu kesini hampir setiap harinya karena insting mungkin dan juga aku heran apakah Sensei tidak bosan hampir setiap hari tiduran disini sambil memandang langit?" Ucap Sona pelan yang juga ikut memandang langit Kuoh dengan tenang seperti Naruto.

"Bosan?" Ucap Naruto pelan mengulang perkataan Sona beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian Naruto kembali merilekskan tubuhnya dibangku yang ia tiduri tersebut, "Sepertinya tidak" Sambung Naruto pelan.

Sona yang mengingat bahwa dirinya ada tugas yang masih belum ia bereskan sebagai Ketua Osis akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Naruto yang masih tiduran dengan santainya.

"Sensei aku kembali dulu ya" Pamit Sona yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan lambaian tangan.

"Jaa Sensei, terimakasih untuk waktu bersama Sensei" Ucap Sona kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Sitri dan Gremory" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil diam memandang langit namun tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya kalem langsung menjadi mimik datar ketuka melihat dua buah robekan dimensi yang tercipta dihadapanya dan juga dirinya sudah mengetahui siapa mahluk yang akan muncul sehabis ini karena kedua mahluk tersebut sudah mengganggu hidupnya lama sekali.

Bruk!

"Minggir kau! Dasar baka Red!"

"Kau saja yang minggir dasar dada rata!"

Dan sepertinya perkataan yang dipanggil Baka Red ini sukses membungkam lawan bicaranya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya shock dengan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Baka Red menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau katakan hah baka! Ini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan tau!" Balas sosok yang dipanggil dada rata itu sengit dan hanya dibalas senyuman ejekan oleh Baka Red.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat adegan absrud dihadapanya ini dan sudah terjadi puluhan bahkan ratusan kali bagaikan kaset yang rusak ini hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian dirinya menatap kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar dihadapanya ini.

"Apalagi sekarang Red?Ophis?" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat pertengkaran diantara kedua gadis tersebut buyar dan memandang Naruto.

"Tidak ada Lucifer-kun, kami hanya kangen kepadamu" jelas Ophis ceria sedangkat wanita yang bernama Red dan berada disamping Ophis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa namaku yang sekarang adalah Naruto" Jelas Naruto atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Lucifer itu dengan nada datar.

"Tehee~" Hanya juluran lidah yang dutunjukan Ophis ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, namun dirinya langsung melompat kearah Naruto dan merangkulnya mesra bahkan tindakanya kali ini mendapat delikan tajam dari Red yang sepertinya cemburu.

"Nee~ Naruto-kun" Desis Ophis manja ditelinga Naruto yang hanya diam tidak bereaksi apa apa terhadap tingkah Ophis barusan dan Ophis yang melihat Naruto meliriknya kemudian kembali membisikan kalimat yang membuat ekspresi Naruto semakin datar karena perkataan ini sudah didengarnya berulang kali dari Ophis atau Naga yang dirinya lawan ketika Great war dulu.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan kekuatanku yang kau segel didalam tubuh Samael? Nee Naruto-kun?" Bisik Ophis dengan nada memohon namun jawaban yang Naruto berikan pun sama seperti jawaban yang dulu ia keluarkan ketika mendengar permintaan Ophis barusan.

"Belum waktunya Ophis, kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Ophis menggembungkan pipinya karena gagal lagi untuk membujuk Naruto sedangkan Red atau Great Red yang melihat kegagalan Ophis hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mou~ sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Naruto-kun? Ini sudah berlalu sangat lama sejak kejadian waktu itu dan aku sudah berubah" Ambek Ophis sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Siapa suruh kau dan si Red mengacau waktu itu" Tanya Naruto pelan yang membuat Red maupun Ophis bungkam.

"I-itu karena kami tertarik dengan berbagai macam aura yang mereka keluarkan ketika berperang Naruto-kun" Jawab Ophis terbata karena dirinya merasa terpojok akan pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan barusan.

Teng!

Teng!

Tong!

Naruto segera bangkit dari acara tiduranya ketika mendengar suara lonceng sekolah yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai,kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun sebelum itu ia menatap kearah Ophis dan juga Red yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Puk!

"Belum saatnya Ophis dan juga kekuatanmu yang tersisa sekarang sudah cukup untuk melindungi dirimu dan juga sebenarnya aku sering tidak percaya melihat sifat kalian berdua sekarang yang bertolak belakang ketika saat Great war dulu namun aku percaya bahwa ayah menciptakan mahluknya dengan tujuan yang berbeda dan rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, jadi berjuanglah Red,Ophis" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ophis dan Red kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua Naga penghancur tersebut dalam diam.

"Kurasa benar apa yang dikatakan Lucifer-kun" Ucap Red sambil memasuki robekan dimensi yang ia buat.

"Yah~ kurasa benar" Balas Ophis pelan yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Red yaitu membuka Robekan dimensi.

Sore harinya selepas dari aktivitas mengajarnya Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan dalam diam hingga dirinya melewati daerah sungai yang terletak dipinggiran kuoh dan juga dirinya melihat seorang pria berjambul priang yang sedang asik memancing meskipun tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan seekorpun dan kenapa ia bisa tahu karena memang dirinya bersahabat dengan pria tersebut atau lebih tepatnya pria tersebut tahu siapa sosok Naruto sebenarnya karena pertemuan yang tidak terduga beberapa tahun silam, kemudian dengan langkah pelan Naruto menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Yo! Azazel" Panggil Naruto pelan yang membuat Azazel mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara dan dirinya dapat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi sahabatnya ini sedang mendekat kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto, kemarilah dan duduklah" Balas pria yang bernama Azazel tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Ucap Azazel ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto pertanda baik.

"Kudengar bahwa Kokabiel sudah memberontak? Apakah itu benar Azazel?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara datar membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Benar seperti dugaanmu Naruto, namun aku sudah menyuruh Vali untuk membereskanya, jadi tenang saja" Jelas Azazel sambil tertawa pelan.

"Vali? Sang pemegang Albion kah?" Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya pernah mendengar nama Vali dari Ophis dan juga Red sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk.

"Benar, Vali adalah salah satu pemegang Longinus Albion" Ucap Azazel menjelaskan salah satu muridnya itu kepada Naruto yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Azazel barusan.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan kembali kerumah" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh dari Azazel.

"Oi, secepat itukah kau akan pergi? Temani aku sebentar saja Naruto" Ucap Azazel dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Aku masih normal Azazel, jaane" Balas Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang terdiam mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan dan ketika dirinya sadar akan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Teriak Azazel kesal kepada Naruto yang sudah hilang entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri, kemudian dirinya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memancingnya kembali sambil tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Memang dia tidak berubah dan aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Michael serta Gabriel ketika melihat sosoknya nanti" Ucap Azazel pelan dan juga sebenarnya dirinya masih menyembunyikan berita dirinya bertemu Naruto atau Lucifer kepada Michael dan Gabriel karena permintaan Naruto itu sendiri yang melarangnya untuk menyebarkan berita tersebut entah karena apa.

Malam harinya dikota kouh atau lebih tepatnya diakademi Kuoh sekarang telah tertutupi oleh sebuah kubah transparan yang menutupi seluruh sekolah tersebut dan didalam kubah tersebut dapat terlihat beberapa mahluk yang memiliki sayap kelelawar atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah iblis sedang dalam keadaan terpojok karena melawan sosok mahluk bersayap gagak atau juga lebih dikenal dengan istilah Datenshi yang sekarang sedang membuat sebuah partikel cahaya raksasa dihadapanya dan sukses membuat para Iblis disana menatapnya takut.

"Beginikah kekuatan kalian? Menyedihkan" Ucap Datenshi tersebut remeh dan tidak ia ketahui bahwa ada kehadiran sosok lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dalam diam dari atas atap sekolah dan ciri sosok tersebut mempunyai surai pirang spike yang ketika dirinya melihat Datenshi tersebut melemparkan partikel cahayanya kearah sekumpulan Iblis yang merasa bahwa mereka akan musnah saat itu kemudian sosoknya melompat terjun kearah sekumpulan Iblis tersebut.

"Cih Kokabiel sialan!" Desis pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang dalam kondisi terluka parah itu sambil menatap nanar kearah partikel cahaya atau yang lebih ia kenal dengan nama Lightspear itu mengarah kepada dirinya dan juga teman temanya yang lain.

"Inikah akhirnya?" Desis wanita bersurai merah yang juga berada disamping pemuda yang sedang terluka parah tersebut.

"Hahaha Matilah dan perang akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya!" Tawa Kokabeil sambil melemparkan Lightspear raksasanya.

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Semua Iblis disana menutup matanya ketika merasakan bahwa kematian mereka akan segera tiba karena memang sejak dari awal mereka tahu melawan Datenshi sekelas Kokabeil yang rumornya adalah Malaikat perang dulunya sebelum jatuh membuat mereka yang belum terlalu terlatih kesusahan dan akhirnya kalah telak, namun rasa sakit yang mereka tunggu dari lightspear Kokabeil tidak pernah tiba dan akhirnya salah satu Iblis yang ada disana membuka kedua matanya dan dirinya dapat melihat bahwa ada sosok yang telah melindungi mereka semua yaitu seorang Pria bersurai pirang jabrik dengan kedua sayap gagak yang sama persis seperti milik Kokabiel membentang lebar dan juga sosok yang sangat mereka kenali karena sosok tersebut adalah Sensei mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya sosok yang menyelamatkan kelompok Iblis tersebut datar namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sedang kesal karena keterlambatan pemegang Albion untuk menghentikan amukan Kokabeil ini, sedangkan para Iblis disana hanya shock melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"N-naruto Sensei!" jerit semua Iblis disana Kaget dan Kokabeil yang melihat serangannya digagalkan seseorang yang masih tertutupi debu itu kemudian menggeram kesal.

"Cih! Siapa kau brengsek!" Hardik Kokabeil sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh debu dan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kokabeil barusan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hisashiburi Kokabeil tidak kusangka kau menjadi seperti ini" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Kokabeil terdiam karena sepertinya mengenal suara siapa ini dulu namun entah mengapa dirinya susah sekali mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini san ketika debu yang menghalangi Naruto mulai menipis Kokabeilpun melebarkan matanya karena tau bahkan sangat hapal siapa sosok yang menggagalkan seranganya beberapa saat yang lalu itu dan tergagap ia berbicara kearah Naruto.

"L-lucifer!"

 **¤TBC¤**

Apakah jelek? Dan juga sumarry yang terlalu panjang ya '-').

Dan juga jika ada yang salah dalam fic ini Readers bisa memberi saran kepada Uchida kok ^^

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: WIND (Akeboshi)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Bull's Eye (Nano)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter II_

 _(Chance)_

"N-naruto Sensei!" jerit semua Iblis disana Kaget dan Kokabeil yang melihat serangannya digagalkan seseorang yang masih tertutupi debu itu kemudian menggeram kesal.

"Cih! Siapa kau brengsek!" Hardik Kokabeil sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh debu dan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kokabeil barusan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hisashiburi Kokabeil tidak kusangka kau akan berubah menjadi seperti ini" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Kokabeil terdiam karena sepertinya mengenal suara siapa ini dulu namun entah mengapa dirinya susah sekali mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini dan ketika debu yang menghalangi Naruto mulai menipis Kokabeil pun melebarkan matanya karena tau bahkan sangat hapal siapa sosok yang menggagalkan seranganya beberapa saat yang lalu itu dan dengan tergagap ia berbicara kearah Naruto.

"L-lucifer!" gagap Kokabeil yang melebarkan matanya shock karena yang menggagalkan serangan serta dihadapanya ini adalah sang Lucifer yang diusir dari surga dahulu dan juga Malaikat yang selama ini dirinya cari untuk dirinya musnahkan karena suatu kesalah pahaman yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui sampai sekarang, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kaget yang dikeluarkan Kokabiel.

"Jadi kau menjadi jatuh Kokabiel? Tak kusangka Malaikat perang sepertimu akan jatuh" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Kokabiel menggeretakan giginya kuat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Cih! Diam kau dasar Lucifer! Mahluk terkutuk!" Hardik Kokabiel keras dan kali ini ekspresi yang dikeluarkanya tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat kalem namun ekspresinya sekarang lebih kurang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya mengetahui bahwa Kokabeil sekarang sangat marah dan murka entah karena apa.

Klek!

"Cih! Akhirnya hampir sekian lama aku mencari keberadaanmu untuk melenyapkanmu dan sekarang bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu dasar ciptaan yang ingkar!" Suara jari Kokabeil bergemeletuk serta geramanya yang membuat Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Kokabeil barusan.

"Apa tujuanmu Kokabeil?" Tanya Naruto datar yang membuat Kokabeil tertawa keras ketika mendengar kalimat tanyanya barusan dan dengan nada seperti mengejek Kokabeil membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tujuanku?" Desis Kokabeil pelan sambil menatap Naruto tajam, "Memusnahkan ciptaan ayah yang tega melihatnya terbunuh dan akan aku lakukan meskipun kesucianku telah ternodai" Sambung Kokabeil yang membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat karena masih bingung maksud dari perkataan Kokabiel namun tidak sampai beberapa detik Naruto melebarkan matanya sesaat karena dirinya tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Kokabiel barusan dan juga sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman diantara mereka berdua, akan tetapi hal yang paling membuat Naruto shock adalah bagaiamana bisa ada yang tahu bahwa Kami-sama telah tewas selain dirinya, Azazel dan Michael? Apakah waktu itu juga ada Kokabeil yang berada disana? Dan semua pemikiran itu masih berputar didalam kepala Naruto.

Kokabeil yang melihat Naruto terdiam kembali menguatkan kepalan tanganya yang sedang menahan emosinya sedari tadi dan akhirnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya Kokabeil dengan tajam menatap Naruto sambil menciptakan ratusan Lightspear yang siap dilesatkan.

"Kheh! Mengingat kesalahanmu Lucifer!" Desis Kokabeil tajam dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari pemikiranya kemudian menatap Kokabeil datar.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham Kokabeil, semua yang terjadi pada saat itu adalah ayah mengorbankan dirinya demi kita semua yaitu mahluk ciptaanya" Ucap Naruto datar dan juga dirinya masih mempunyai satu pertanyaan untuk Kokabeil yaitu bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapat berita tentang hal ini? Namun pertanyaan itu Naruto simpan untuk beberapa saat waktu karena situasi sekarang sedang tidak memungkinkan jika mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut, sedangkan Kokabiel yang mendengar kalimat Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha! Jangan kira aku percaya akan perkataanmu Lucifer! Kau adalah mahluk terkutuk yang hanya berbuat kebaikan karena kelicikanmu sebagai Iblis! Jadi jangan harap aku mempercayaimu!" Ucap Kokabeil membuat Naruto mendesah pelan karena akan sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Datenshi dihadapanya ini dan akhirnya dengan nada datar Naruto kembali berbicara kepada Kokabeil.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong kepada dirimu Kokabeil? Diriku ini dulu juga Malaikat sama sepertimu jadi seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan" Ucap datar Naruto dan sepertinya kalimatnya barusan sukses membuat Kokabeil terdiam.

"Cih! Walau bagaimanapun! Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu Lucifer!" Murka Kokabeil yang buyar dari acara diamnya kemudian berteriak marah kepada Naruto sambil menggerakan sebelah tanganya cepat dan seusai gerakan tangan tersebut ratusan Lightspear yang berada dibelakang tubuh Kokabeil juga langsung melesat cepat menghujani tempat Naruto.

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

"Musnahlah!" desis Kokabeil pelan ketika melihat ratusan Lightspear ciptaanya sukses mengenai Naruto dengan telak namun beberapa saat kemudian ketika asap yang menutupi tempat hujan Lightspear tadi menipis, Kokabeil harus menelan bulat bulat perkataanya yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto telah musnah karena sekarang dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa tergores sedikitpun dan juga terdapat sisa api biru yang masih belum padam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga Kokabeil tahu bahwa api biru tersebut adalah kekuatan milik Naruto yang sepertinya digunakan untuk melindungi diri dari lightspearnya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan juga dirinya merasa bahwa jalan satu satunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini adalah membuat salah satu diantara mereka kalah kemudian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan juga sebenarnya dirinya sewaktu disurga dulu sempat menjadi teman dekat Kokabeil dan karena itu juga dirinya masih merasa iba jika harus memusnahkan malaikat jatuh ini, kemudian akhirnya Naruto menatap Kokabeil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah jika maumu untuk memusnahkanku Kokabeil! Namun mari buat taruhan! Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku kau berhak memusnahkanku namun jika aku yang berhasil mengalahkanku maka dengarkanlah suatu hal yang akan kujelaskan" Ucap Naruto membuat dirinya ditatap Kokabeil dengan pandangan bingung sesaat namun akhirnya dibalas Kokabeil dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil karena Datenshi dihadapanya ini mau diajak negosiasi meskipun lewat jalur pertempuran.

"Kheh!? Baiklah akan kukabulkan Lucifer! Namun jika aku menang maka bersiaplah menerima kemusnahanmu" Balas Kokabeil dengan nada remeh dan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Naruto

Setelah itu kemudian Kokabeil mulai merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar dan dengan ajaibnya tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dihadapanya yang membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat lambang aksara sihir yang sepertinya dirinya kenal siapa pemilik aksara sihir tersebut dan digunakan untuk memanggil apa sihir tersebut.

"Sepertinya..." Batin Naruto saat melihat lingkarang sihir yang diciptakan oleh Kokabeil dan ketika dirinya melihat dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan oleh Kokabeil itu mengeluarkan empat mahluk anjing yang setiap masing masing individunya mempunyai kepala berjumlah tiga dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Hades" desis Naruto pelan.

"Bersiaplah Lucifer!" ucap Kokabeil pelan dan saat itu juga keempat mahluk panggilan Kokabeil langsung melesat maju dengan ganas kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tidak berpindah tempat seincipun.

Groaar!

Groar!

Tap!

Suara Cerberus sekarang sedang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Naruto berada namun anehnya diantara keempat Cerberus yang sedang menatap Naruto ganas itu tidak ada diantaranya berencana untuk menerkam Naruto yang hanya diam berdiri sambil menatap keempat mahluk neraka itu datar dan tidak disangka sangka keempat Cerberus tersebut malah menundukan kepala mereka layaknya bersujud dihadapan Naruto dan hal tersebut membuat Kokabeil terkejut bukan main.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Gagap Kokabeil yang menatap kejadian dihadapanya ini shock karena Cerberus yang dikenal ganas dan hanya tunduk dengan dewa dunia bawah atau lebih dikenal dikalangan mitologi kuno adalah Hades bisa tunduk dengan Sosok Lucifer, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tatapan terkejut Kokabeil hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan mahluk ini Kokabeil?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Cerberus pelan namun jika diperhatikan dengan jelas maka Kokabeil dapat melihat kedua iris mata Naruto yang bersinar merah meskipun agak redup namun penglihatan Kokabeil masih bisa menangkap hal tersebut dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa menggeretakan giginya kesal.

"Cih! Jangan menganggapku remeh Lucifer!" Geram Kokabiel sambil menciptakan Lightspear dikedua tanganya menyerupai pedang kemudian melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam melihat kedatangan Kokabiel sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Majulah" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil menggerakan sebelah tanganya kedepan dan tanpa diduga keempat Cerberus yang semula diperintahkan oleh Kokabiel untuk menyerang Naruto sekarang berbalik arah menyerang Kokabeil yang terkejut bukan main saat melihat keempat Cerberus bersiap menerkam kearahnya dan dengan sigap dirinya menghentikan niatnya untuk menyerang kearah Naruto dan melompat kearah samping menghindari gigitan Keempat Cerberus yang entah mengapa malah berbalik menyerang dirinya.

Tap!

Suara langkah Kokabiel yang berhasil lolos dari terkaman Cerberus namun tidak sampai lama dirinya harus kembali menghindari setiap terjangan dari keempat Cerberus yang sekarang berbalik menyerang dirinya dan hal tersebut membuat Kokabiel mengumpat dalam hati karena akan kesusahan jika harus melawan keempat Cerberus Hades dan juga hal yang terjadi ini sudah berada diluar rencananya karena tidak menyangka Cerberus yang akan ia gunakan untuk melawan Lucifer malah berbalik menyerangnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kokabiel menghindari setiap serangan Cerberus hanya menatapnya datar namun tanpa diduga sebenarnya Naruto sedang menajamkan Auranya yang tersebar diseluruh area kuoh ketika merasakan kedatangan sang pemegang Albion dan Naruto juga merasakan niat membunuh tinggi membuat Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya bingung.

Groaar!

Crassh!

Pemikiran Naruto langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara salah satu Cerberus mengaum buas dan Kokabeil yang terluka karena terkena salah satu cekaran Cerberus pada lengangnya, Naruto yang merasa cukup untuk melawan Kokabiel menggunakan Cerberus kemudian menjentikan jarinya sambil melangkah pelan kearah Kokabeil yang menatap bingung kearah keempat Cerberus yang mulai menghilang bagaikan hantu, namun Kokabiel langsung memasang posisi waspada ketika melihat Naruto melangkah pelan kearahnya.

"Waktu bermain telah usai Kokabei-!"

Pyaaar!

Perkataan Naruto terputus oleh suara kekkai buatan anggota osis yang pecah berkeping keping akibat ulah mahluk berarmor putih yang seenaknya menerobos masuk dan sekarang sedang menatap Kokabeil juga Naruto dengan pandangan rendah dan Naruto juga mengenali siapa mahluk berarmor putih tersebut meskipun mahluk yang Naruto kenali itu tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Atas perintah Azazel, kau akan kumusnahkan Kokabeil!" Ucap Sosok berarmor putih tersebut dengan nada datar membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya terkejut karena Azazel mengetahui tindakanya dan akhirnya dengan tajam Dirinya membalas menatap sosok putih yang juga menatapnya dengan datar.

"Cih! Jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku Vali!" Desis Kokabeil tajam membuat Sosok putih bernama Vali tersebut hanya tertawa remeh.

"Kau kira kau lebih kuat dariku Kokabeil? Bahkan pada saat digrigori ketika dirimu bertarung melawanku, kau hampir saja mati jika tidak ditolong oleh Azazel" Ucap Vali remeh dan perkataannya barusan ini sukses membuat Kokabeil bungkam dan Naruto yang hanya diam menatap kedua orang tersebut datar.

Wussh!

"Waktuku tidak banyak jika harus meladeni mahluk lemah seperti dirimu Kokabeil" Ucap Vali yang tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat dihadapan Kokabeil kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tanganya yang berbalut armor putih tapat diwajah Kokabeil dengan keras membuat Kokabeil yang tidak siap menerima serangan kejutan Vali terlempar ratusan meter hingga menabrak beberapa bangunan hingga hancur.

Bruagh!

Wussh!

Blaar!

"Ugh! Brengsek!" Desis Kokabeil pelan yang mulai bangkit dari reruntuhan bangunan dan dengan cepat dirinya membuat sebuah Lightspear seukuran bus kearah Vali yang hanya menatap Lightspear tersebut datar.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan itu?" Ucap Vali pelan sambil bersidekap dada dan kemudian dirinya merentangkan kedua sayap mekanik yang berada dipunggungnya lebar membuat Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar seperti ingin melihat nasib Kokabeil ditangan pemegang Albion ini.

 _Divine!_

 _Divine!_

 _Divine!_

 _Divine!_

"Ohok! Ugh! K-kekuatan ini lagi" Rintih Kokabeil sambil menunduk memuntahkan darah karena merasakan seluruh kekuatan miliknya terserap habis oleh sesuatu bahkan Lightspear yang dirinya buat beberapa saat yang lalu telah menghilang akibat kekuatan milik Scred Gear Vali yang ia ketahui karena dulu dirinya kalah telak akibat kekuatan ini.

Vali yang merasa bahwa Kokabeil sudah tidak berdaya kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir lumayan besar dihadapnya yang diarahkan tepat kearah Kokabeil dan kemudian dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar energi putih menyerupai laser dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah Kokabeil yang menggerakan seluruh sayapnya untuk membuat perlindungan karena jika tidak maka dirinya bisa mati disaat ini juga.

Sring!

Blaaar!

Suara ledakan yang tercipta akibat laser milik Vali mengenai tepat kearah Kokabeil dan juga dirinya merasa bahwa Kokabeil sudah binasa karena terkana serangan penghancurnya namun ketika serangan laser miliknya berakhir, dirinya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan ada rasa kaget dalam dirinya saat melihat Sosok pria kuning yang belum dirinya ketahui atau dikenal dengan nama Naruto berdiri dihadapan Kokabeil menangkis serang Lasernya dengan tangan kosong dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat kemudian menyeringai lebar dari dalam helm armornya.

"Kurasa kau tidak selemah yang kupikirkan" Ucap Vali remeh sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri tidak sampai satu meter tepat dihadapan Kokabeil yang menatapnya shock karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya ketika akan terkena serangan Vali yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dia mempunyai janji yang belum dirinya tepati padaku, kuharap kau mengerti dan berhenti menyerangnya" Ucap datar Naruto tidak menanggapi ejekan Vali barusan, kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Kokabeil yang juga sedang menatapnya tidak percaya karena melindunginya.

"Kurasa kondisimu sedang buruk sebelum berhasil mengalahkanku?" Ucap Naruto datar sambil menatap Kokabeil yang hanya mendecih kecil karena kenyataanya dirinya sedang dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan jika akan melawan Vali dan akhirnya Dirinya hanya diam membuat Naruto menarik kecil ujung bibirnya ketika melihat Kokabeil yang sepertinya sudah mau mendengarkan apa yang akan dirinya katakan nanti.

Tap!

"Kurasa Azazel tidak memberi perintah untuk menangkap bawahanya sampai membunuhnya" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kedepan mendekati Vali yang menyeringai ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan dan dengan angkuh Vali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hal ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan perintah Azazel, yang kulakukan hanya berdasarkan keinginan pribadi untuk bertarung dengan lawan kuat dan membunuhnya namun apa yang kudapat dari malaikat busuk itu tidak sepadan, perbedaan kekuatanya jauh dibawahku akan tetapi aku menemukan hal menarik" Jelas Vali yang membuat Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dan diakhir kalimatnya Dirinya menyeringai dari dalam helm armornya kearah Naruto meskipun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk kau beritahu sebagai pertanyaan yang kutanyakan" Ucap Datar Naruto sambil menatap malas kearah Vali, "Namun jika kau masih berniat membuat masalah disini maka akan kuhadapi" Sambung Naruto yang membuat Vali melebarkan Seringainya karena secara tidak langsung Naruto menerima ajakan bertarungnya dan juga betapa salahnya Vali karena menantang Naruto untuk bertarung.

"Kurasa kau akan berakhir seperti Malaikat busuk itu dan kuanggap perkataanmu barusan sebagai ajakan bertarung, jadi bersiaplah" Ucap Vali sambil bersiap melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam sambil tetap bersidekap didada dan hanya melirik Vali melalui sudut matanya.

"Hancurlah!"

Blaar!

Wussh!

Suara teriakan Vali yang terdengar seperti maniak, kemudian dirinya melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat beberapa Iblis gremory yang berada disana kesusahan melihat kecepatan Vali sangking cepatnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan ketika dirasa sudah waktunya dirinya mengangkat sebelah tanganya kearah Vali sambil menatapnya datar.

 _ **"Black Hole"**_

Wussh!

"Kurasa Red bisa memberinya pelajaran" Desis Naruto pelan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kokabeil dan seluruh Iblis disana yang menatapnya intens karena hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu sungguh membuat mereka tercengang, bagaimana tidak ketika mereka melihat Vali sang pemegang Albion sekaligus rival Issei yang telah mengalahkan Kokabeil hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik dapat Naruto kalahkan juga dalam waktu beberapa detik, saat Vali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, dirinya langsung membuat sebuah Black hole dihadapan Vali dan sukses membuat Vali tersedot dalam Black hole tersebut dan keadaan langsung menjadi hening seusai hal tersebut seperti Naruto yang hanya mempermainkan Vali.

"Jika kau ingin kepastian, Ikutlah denganku" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kokabeil datar, kemudian dirinya melangkah menjauh namun tidak sampai beberapa langkah dirinya menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya atau lebih tepatnya gadis bersurai merah yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-Sensei Tunggu! Sensei harus menjelaskan banyak hal tentang sensei dan juga Aku mendengar bahwa Kokabeil memanggil Sensei dengan sebutan Lucifer, apakah Sensei Iblis?" Ucap Gadis bersurai merah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto sekarang berdiri, Sedangkan Naruto hanya meliriknya melalui sudut matanya ketika mendengar setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis iblis Gremory tersebut dan membuatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan karena memang dirinya belum pernah mempunyai keterlibatan dengan kaum supranatural lagi sejak great war dulu namun kali ini akibat keterlambatan pemegang Albion yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat dirinya akhirnya terseret kedalam dunia supranatural kembali.

"Kurasa tidak mengingat kejadian ini lebih baik, karena yang kudengar bahwa Mou Lucifer sekarang sangat Brother Complex" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian dirinya mencetikan jarinya dan ajaibnya seluruh Iblis disana mulai kehilangan kesadaran membuat Kokabeil yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak mau diburu oleh fraksi Iblis hanya gara gara hal bodoh yang kau lakukan ini kan? Kokabeil?" Ucap Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Kokabeil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan entah apa, dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat Kokabeil menatap Naruto tajam seolah yang Naruto lakukan kepada dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu adalah hal buruk baginya.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku Lucifer?!" Desis Kokabeil tajam membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam Kuoh.

"Entahlah Kokabeil, mungkin karena keterlambatan pemegang Albion untuk menghentikan peebuatanmu ,namun untuk hal yang kulakukan agar dirimu tidak diburu oleh kaum Iblis adalah karena ingatan yang masih menempel jelas dalam benakku tentang persahabatan kita dulu, yah meskipun kau sudah melupakanya namun diriku tidak bisa melupakan salah satu kenangan menyenangkan tersebut dan juga ayah pernah berkata kepadaku dulu bahwa orang yang paling mengerti dirimu adalah orang yang paling membencimu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil sukses membuat mimik kebencian Kokabeil runtuh dan kehilangan seluruh kata katanya karena memang mengingat persahabatanya saat disurga dulu membuat dirinya masih menghargai Lucifer sebagai teman dekat dalam hati kecilnya dan juga sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak mempermasalahkan Lucifer telah menjadi Iblis ataupun semacamnya untuk menjadi sahabatnya karena dirinya masih mengingat perkataan ayah yang mengatakan teman itu tidak pilih pilih ,namun ego lebih menguasai dirinya.

Bats!

"Yang kau lakukan semua ini tidak mengubah pandanganku terhadap dirimu Lucifer" Ucap Kokabeil sambil membentangkan seluruh sayapnya kemudian dirinya pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang hanya menatap kepergian Kokabeil dengan senyuman kecil.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa urusannya kali ini telah usai kemudian melangkah menjauh dari area sekolah kuoh tersebut menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat karena lelah telah bekerja seharian sebagai guru ditambah harus berurusan dengan kaum iblis dan malaikat jatuh membuat dirinya semakin lelah dan ingin cepat cepat tidur dikasur empuknya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dari area kuoh kelompok iblis Gremory mulai sadar dari pingsannya dan membuat hampir seluruh iblis disana kebingungan karena hal apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat mereka pingsan diareal halaman sekolah dan juga sepertinya sihir milik Naruto sukses menghapus seluruh ingatan iblis Gremory dan juga Sitri.

"Rias-Boucho apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu Iblis bersurai pirang yang berada disana kepada Iblis bersurai merah dan membuat Iblis yang dipanggil Rias-Boucho itu menatap seluruh Iblis Gremory disana dalam diam.

"Entahlah Kiba, aku juga belum terlalu mengerti hal apa yang barusan terjadi" Balas Rias bingung sambil memperhatikan seluruh keadaan areal kuoh, "Yang kuiingat kelompokku diserang oleh Kokabeil namun kami diselamatkan oleh Naruto sensei sampai akhir Naruto Sensei menghapus ingatan kami tenta-!" Pemikiran Rias langsung buyar saat mengingat hal apa yang membuat mereka semua berada disini dan hal yang membuat hanya dirinya saja tidak terkena sihir Naruto agar ingatanya terhapus.

"Rias ada apa?" Ucap wanita bersurai dark blue diikat pony tail khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Rias khawatir, sedangkan Rias yang merasa tepukan dipundaknya hanya menoleh menatap salah satu anggota kelompok Iblisnya itu sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kita kembali Akeno" Ucap Rias pelan sambil melangkah memasuki bangunan sekolah menuju Ruangan Ilmu Penelitian Gaib yang selama ini mereka gunakan sebagai tempat menjalankan misi sebagai Iblis klan Gremory, sedangkan Akeno nama Iblis yang menepuk pundak Rias tadi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon kepada Rias dan kemudian dirinya mengikutinya memasuki Sekolah diikuti oleh Iblis yang lain.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa yang terjadi pada normalnya, sekarang Lucifer atau yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto melakukan aktivitas mengajarnya dikuoh dalam damai, namun kedamaiannya hilang saat dirinya melihat kedatangan iblis gremory, lebih tepatnya saat jam istirahat yang biasanya dirinya habiskan dengan tenang diatap sekolahan sekarang terganggu oleh kedatangan Rias yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sensei kau punya banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan" Ucap Rias kepada Naruto yang sedang tiduran sambil menatap langit cerah kuoh, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan hanya meliriknya melalui sudut matanya.

"Brother Complex" bisik Naruto pelan sambil melirik Rias yang tidak berhasil dirinya hapus ingatanya karena ulah Mou Brother complex yang telah melindungi tubuh Rias dengan sihir pelindung tingkat tinggi.

Rias yang melihat bahwa Senseinya hanya melirik dirinya melalui sudut matanya kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan saat sampai disebelahnya Rias memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Sensei, kau harus menjelaskan semua hal tentang dirimu dan kenapa Sensei menghapus ingatan seluruh Anggotaku termasuk kelompok Osis" Ucap Rias pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya diam tidak ada niatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan Rias barusan.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah saatnya" Jawab Naruto datar membuat Rias yang mendengarnya ingin mengeluarkan Protes namun ketika ingin protes dirinya mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan dirinya harus kembali kekelas, "Cepat kembali kekelasmu Rias, aku ini seorang Guru loh, bisa menghukum jika kau telat" Sambung Naruto yang membuat Rias menggembungkan pipinya sebal sambil melangkah menjauh dari Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Urasan kedepanya bakal semakin rumit" Desis Naruto pelan yang kemudian bangkit dari acara tiduranya berniat untuk melanjutkan kerjanya disekolah ini, namun tidak sampai beberapa langkah dirinya kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat robekan dimensi tepat dihadapanya mengeluarkan seorang gadis bersurai merah menyala dan body tubuhnya hampir menyaingi sang pewaris Gremory, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat gadis perwujudan dari Great Red dihadapanya ini sedang menatapnya sebal hanya menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Tumben tidak bersama Ophis?" Ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari gadis penjelmaan Great Red tersebut, kemudian dirinya membuat sebuah robekan dimensi disamping tubuhnya mengeluarkan seonggok tubuh pria bersurai silver yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Naruto tau siapa pria tersebut karena kemarin malam Naruto lah yang dengan seenaknya membuang pria atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Vali kedalam dimensi yang dirinya ciptakan.

"Kau membuatku kesal Lucifer-kun! Seenaknya saja membuang maniak ini kedalam rumahku! Kau tau saat dia datang ketempatku dengan seenaknya dia menembakan demonic power kesegala arah sambil tertawa maniak dan hal tersebut sangat mengganggu ketenanganku, berterimakasihlah aku tidak memusnahkan pemegang Albion ini" Ucap Great Red dengan nada kesal dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan tawa pelan seolah dirinya memang bersalah kali ini.

"Hn Arigatou Red, sisanya biar aku yang mengurusnya dan juga aku akan kembali bekerja karena sudah memasuki jam kerjaku saat ini, titipkan salamku pada Ophis" Balas Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Great Red pelan sambil menciptakan robekan dimensi yang kembali menghisap tubuh Vali, kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju pintu atap sekolah untuk kembali kedalam kelas meninggalkan Great Red yang menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam namun tidak lama setelah itu dirinya juga pergi kembali kecelah dimensi.

 **-At Heaven-**

Sedangkan disurga saat ini hampir seluruh Malaikat yang bertugas sedang bersikap siaga karena tidak menyangka akan kedatangan salah satu jendral perang Malaikat mereka yang telah jatuh yaitu Kokabeil yang sekarang hanya memasang mimik datar diwajahnya sambil berjalan tenang menuju kearah sebuah kastil megah tidak jauh dari posisinya berjalan sekarang serta menghiraukan ratusan anak panah cahaya yang siap ditembakan kearahnya seandainya dirinya berbuat hal mencurigakan dan ketika Kokabeil sampai tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu megah yang terbuat dari kristal, kemudian dirinya mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk!"

Kokabeil yang mendengar suara balasan dari dalam langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan mendorongnya kemudian melangkah memasukinya mendekati sosok Malaikat pria bersurai pirang yang menatap kedatangan tak terduganya dengan kaget, namun Kokabeil tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari malaikat pirang dihadapanya itu dan terus melangkah mendekatinya, ketika sudah sampai tepat dihadapanya dirinya menatap Malaikat pirang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang Lucifer, Michael!" Ucap Kokabeil tajam membuat Michael yang mendengarnya tersentak tidak menyangka kedatangan Kokabeil hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang hal itu Kokabeil?" Balas Michael dengan nada tenang tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Kokabeil, sedangkan Kokabeil yang mendengar balasan Michael barusan hanya mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dengan pertemuanku kemarin" Ucap Kokabeil membuat Michael yang mendengarnya melebarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka bahwa Kokabeil telah menemukan keberadaan Lucifer yang selama ini telah menghilang keberadaanya, bahkan dirinya sudah mencari Lucifer selama bertahun tahun namun hasilnya tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanya.

Brak!

"Katakan dimana keberadaan Lucifer sekarang Kokabeil!" Ucap Michael bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap Kokabeil tajam dan hanya dibalas sama tajamnya oleh Kokabeil.

"Aku disini untuk memperoleh jawaban bukanya memberi jawaban Michael!" Bentak Kokabeil nyaring membuat beberapa Malaikat penjaga masuk kedalam ruangan Michael saat mendengar teriakan Kokabeil barusan namun para penjaga tersebut kembali keluar saat melihat Michael memberi aba aba tenang, sedangkan Michael yang sudah kembali tenang dari acara kagetnya kemudian menatap Kokabeil kalem memikirkan sesatu dan ketika sudah mendapatkan sebuah ide dirinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjelaskan semua yang kau ingin tahu dan sebagai gantinya kau membawaku bertemu dengan Lucifer, Kokabeil?" Ucap Michael pelan membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya mengeraskan wajahnya karena tidak mengira akan mendengar Michael mengeluarkan kalimat negosiasi seperti itu.

"Kau!" Desis Kokabeil tajam dan hanya dibalas Michael dengan senyuman tipis.

 **¤TBC¤**

Yo! Bagaimana ? Mengecewakan? Gomen ^^ ,Uchida baru bisa up karena bulan ini banyak kerjaan dikantor jadi waktu luang mengetik hanya bisa dilakukan sepulang kerja.

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: WIND (Akeboshi)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Bull's Eye (Nano)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter III_

 _(Lucifer?)_

"Aku disini untuk memperoleh jawaban bukanya memberi jawaban Michael!" Bentak Kokabeil nyaring membuat beberapa Malaikat penjaga masuk kedalam ruangan Michael saat mendengar teriakan Kokabeil barusan namun para penjaga tersebut kembali keluar saat melihat Michael memberi aba aba tenang, sedangkan Michael yang sudah kembali tenang dari acara kagetnya kemudian menatap Kokabeil kalem memikirkan sesatu dan ketika sudah mendapatkan sebuah ide dirinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjelaskan semua yang kau ingin tahu dan sebagai gantinya kau membawaku bertemu dengan Lucifer, Kokabeil?" Ucap Michael pelan membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya mengeraskan wajahnya karena tidak mengira akan mendengar Michael mengeluarkan kalimat negosiasi seperti itu.

"Kau!" Desis Kokabeil tajam dan hanya dibalas Michael dengan senyuman tipis.

Kokabeil berpikir bahwa Michael hanya mempermainkanya saja namun dirinya tidak mempunyai jalan lain lagi jika ingin mengetahui hal sebenarnya tentang Lucifer dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil menatap malaikat bersurai pirang dihadapanya ini dengan pandangan datar.

"Cepat jelaskan dan akan kuberikan kemauanmu Michael" Desis Kokabeil datar yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Michael dan kemudian Michael mulai menceritakan kisah sebenarnya tentang Lucifer membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarkan dengan serius akhirnya terdiam beberapa saat karena fakta yang dirinya dengar dari Michael berbeda jauh seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya mengenai cerita yang didengarnya dari Michael namun itu memang benar apa adanya dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan apakah selama ini perjuanganya ingin memusnahkan Lucifer sia-sia? Ada sebesit rasa menyesal pada dirinya terhadap Lucifer saat mendengar hal yang sebenarnya dari Michael.

Setelah mendengar apa yang ia mau akhirnya Kokabeil berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan Michael yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung namun Michael tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan Kokabeil ketika berada dipintu keluar.

"Besok datanglah ke Kuoh, aku akan menemuimu" Ucap Kokabeil datar sebelum dirinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang membuat Michael tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

Keesokan harinya dikouh academy bertepat diatap sekolah terlihat Naruto yang kembali melakukan aktifitas rutinanya yaitu duduk tenang sambil menatap langit dengan damai,namun kedamaiannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dirinya melihat sebuah lambang aksara sihir tercipta tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring dan dari lambang sihir tersebut dengan perlahan mengeluarkan seorang pria bersurai merah membuat Naruto hanya mengehal nafas pelan karena sudah dalam tiga hari ini dirinya tidak bisa melakukan rutinitas rutinya akibat terganggu oleh berbagai macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan supranatural.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Atau bisa kupanggil dengan Lucifer" Ucap Pria bersurai merah tersebut dengan pelan tak lupa senyumannya yang mengembang sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan datar oleh Naruto.

"Sirzech Gremory? Atau lebih tepatnya pemimpin Under world dan juga kakak dari Rias Gremory" Balas Naruto datar membuat pria yang bernama Sirzech itu semakin melebarkan senyumanya karena pria dihadapanya ini sudah mengetahuinya tanpa dirinya memperkenalkan dahulu.

"Tak kusangka Legenda Underworld yang telah dinyatakan menghilang ternyata keberadaanya disini" Desis Sirzech pelan yang membuat Naruto sempat meliriknya sesaat namun kembali memandang langit dalam diam seolah kedatangan mou Lucifer itu hanya angin lalu baginya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Ucap Naruto datar yang langsung to the point menanyakan maksud dari kedatangan petinggi Underworld tersebut membuat Sirzech tertawa kecil saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, Naruto berpikir bahwa iblis dihadapanya ini dipenuhi oleh banyak hawa negative, memang hampir bahkan setiap iblis mempunyai hawa negative akan tetapi hawa kali ini terasa sangat tajam dan pekat membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Iblis ini bukan devil sembarangan ditambah lagi iblis ini sudah mengetahui identitasnya entah dari siapa.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih atas tindakanmu menyelamatkan adikku waktu itu meskipun dirimu membuat ingatan mereka terhapus atas insiden tersebut namun itu tak apa dan jika kau bertanya dari mana aku mengetahuinya maka bisa dikatakan aku diberi informasi oleh seseorang dengan beberapa imbalan kecil sebagai gantinya" Jelas Sirzech sambil menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan datar, kemudian dirinya menepuk kedua tanganya seolah mengingat suatu hal yang akan disampaikan kepada Naruto, "Dan juga minggu depan akan diadakan pertemuan antar fraksi, mungkin ini terlalu awal memberitahumu karena fraksi lain belum ada yang kuundang namun kuharap saat pertemuan dirimu datang Naruto-kun" Sambung Sirzech membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya karena tidak mengerti apa tujuan iblis dihadapannya ini, seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikanya secara rapi.

"Jika begitu maka urusanku disini telah usai, Jaa Naruto-kun" Ucap Sirzech sambil membuat lingkaran sihir yang mulai menelan dirinya sampai menghilang dari hadapan Naruto yang menatap kejadian dihadapanya itu sedari awal dengan pandangan datar.

"Merepotkan" Desis Naruto pelan yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ingin melanjutkan rutinitasnya yang tertunda beberapa menit akibat kedatangan sang mou Lucifer, dirinya juga sempat berpikir bahwa keterlibatanya kali ini sungguh jauh dari apa yang dirinya pikirkan dan hal tersebut akan sangat merepotkan dikedepanya.

Sore harinya dipinggiran danau terdapat seorang pria yang dikenal bernama Azazel itu sedang melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu memancing namun bedanya untuk kali ini dirinya tidak terlalu fokus dalam memancing karena dalam benaknya sedang memikirkan perkataan salah satu jendral malaikat perang saat digrigori.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Pria berjambul pirang atau yang dikenal dengan nama Azazel sang gubernur Datenshi sekarang terlihat terburu dalam langkahnya entah karena apa bahkan beberapa sapaan dari Datenshi lainya dirinya hiraukan, langkahnya terhenti saat berada didepan sebuah pintu ruangan kemudian dirinya membuka pintu tersebut menampakan seorang pria yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari hadapanya._

 _"Azazel?" Ucap pria yang sedang duduk tersebut saat melihat kedatangan petingginya, namun dirinya langsung memasang mimik serius ketika ingat bahwa ada hal penting yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Azazel._

 _"Apakah benar bahwa pihak Vatican merasakan kehadiranya kembali?" Tanya Azazel serius bahkan sifat santainya kali ini hilang entah kemana membuat pria yang berada dihadapanya itu mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan dari pertanyanya._

 _"Seperti yang dikatakan mereka Azazel, mereka berkata bahwa pendeta tertinggi telah menerima wahyu kembali, hal yang sudah tidak pernah terjadi dalam ribuan tahun" Balas pria tersebut menjelaskan semuanya membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya akhirnya menghela nafas pelan._

 _"Kuharap itu pertanda baik bukanya pertanda buruk Barqiel, Jika begitu maka aku akan kembali keKuoh" Ucap Azazel pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk kembali kekuoh, sedangkan Pria yang bernama Barqiel itu hanya mengangguk._

 _"Dan juga apakah kau sudah mengetahui hal sebebarnya tentang muridmu Vali? Azazel?" Ucap Barqiel pelan membuat Azazel menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengarnya._

 _"Hal tersebut serahkan saja kepadaku, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama" Balas Azazel pelan dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Barqiel yang hanya terdiam kemudian menghela nafas berat karena dirinya berpikir entah mengapa banyak masalah terjadi akhir akhir ini dan hampir seluruhnya menyangkut tentang kaumnya._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Lamunan Azazel buyar saat dirinya merasakan hawa kedatangan dari teman seperjuanganya dulu dan benar saja ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang dengan tanda _Haloo_ pada kepalanya dan disampingnya terdapat sosok yang dirinya sangat kenal karena sosok tersebut juga yang sering membuat ulah atau istilahnya membangkang dari perintahnya.

"Michael? Kokabeil?" Desis Azazel pelan saat melihat kedatangan tak terduga dari kedua mahluk dihadapanya ini.

"Hisashiburi Azazel lama tak bertemu" Sapa sosok bersurai pirang bernama Michael sambil tersenyum ramah berbeda dengan Kokabeil yang hanya berekspresi datar sedari tadi membuat Azazel yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrope sesaat namun langsung tersenyum kecil untuk membalas sapaan Michael.

"Tumben dirimu berkunjung, ada apa Michael?" Ucap Azazel membuat Michael tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Ah seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui tujuan kedatanganku ini dari hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan Azazel" Balas Michael membuat mimik Azazel yang semula tersenyum menjadi mimik serius karena dirinya tidak bodoh jika hanya untuk menyadari arti maksud dari kalimat Michael barusan dan hal yang dimaksud adalah keberadaan Lucifer, akan tetapi dirinya berpikir dari siapa Michael mengetahui hal itu? Namun ketika menyadari sesuatu dan diperkuat berita dari Vali akhirnya ia hanya bisa melirik malas kearah Kokabeil yang berada disamping Michael.

"Kau memberitahukanya Kokabeil?" Ucap Azazel pelan dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kokabeil.

Kemudian dirinya kembali menatap kearah Michael yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedari tadi, dirinya sempat berpikir mungkin akhirnya rahasia yang selama ini dirinya sembunyikan bersama Naruto tentang keberadaan Lucifer akhirnya terbongkar dan juga mungkin ini saat yang tepat namun ia sempat berpikir sesaat jika Michael mengetahui keberadaan Naruto maka hal apa yang akan dilakukanya? Sebab dirinya pernah mendengar bahwa Malaikat dihadapanya ini pernah berencana menjadikan Naruto malaikat kembali dan hal tersebut bisa membuat pertentangan diunderworld jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

"Baiklah, temui aku nanti malam Michael, aku akan membawamu ketempatnya" Ucap Azazel pelan yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Michael karena akhirnya dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lama yang telah ia cari keberadaanya selama ini, "Ah aku juga akan memberitahu bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan pertemuan antar fraksi, kuharap kau datang Michael" sambung Azazel membuat Michael yang berniat pergi kembali terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Setelah kepergian Michael, ditempat itu hanya ada Kokabeil dan Azazel yang sudah kembali kedalam alam memancingnya.

"Apa yang akan dirimu lakukan Kokabeil? Jujur aku sangat membenci niatmu yang akan memulai kembali perang namun setelah melihat sifatmu akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sidikit berubah Kokabeil" Ucap Azazel pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari aktifitas memancingnya membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat kemudian melirik datar Azazel.

"Bukan urusanmu Azazel" Desis Kokabeil datar, kemudian ia merentangkan seluruh sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Azazel seorang diri yang tersenyum kecil sehabis mendengar perkataan Kokabeil barusan karena dirinya berpikir bawahanya itu sudah sedikit berubah entah karena apa dan mungkin saja akibat pertemuanya dengan Naruto.

Malam harinya didalam sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih sedang melakukan aktifitas makan malamnya dengan tenang namun ketenanganya buyar saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi sempat membuat pria tersebut berpikir siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?.

Ting! Tong!

Kemudian pria tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat tamunya.

Cklek!

"Azazel?" Ucap pria tersebut pelan saat melihat tamu yang mendatanginya ternyata adalah sahabatnya dan ketika melihat bahwa terdapat dua orang lagi dibelakang Azazel membuat pria tersebut memasang wajah sweatdrop.

"Yo Naruto maaf bertamu larut malam, aku hanya mengantarkan Malaikat pirang ini kepadamu" Ucap Azazel membuat pria yang bernama Naruto itu menatap kearah Malaikat pirang yang dimaksud Azazel barusan dan dirinya juga sangat mengenal Malaikat tersebut.

"Ah baiklah, masuklah" Ucap datar Naruto sambil melenggang masuk yang kemudian diikuti oleh Azazel dan kedua tamunya.

Sekarang terlihat diruang tamu didalam rumah tersebut telah berkumpul Naruto, Azazel dan kedua tamunya yang memandang kearah Naruto dalam diam.

"Jadi ada tujuan apa sampai diriku kedatangan Michael dan Kokabeil? Azazel?" Ucap Naruto datar yang hanya dibalas tawa pelan Azazel namun sebenarnya dirinya juga bingung mau memberi penjelasan apa kepada Naruto.

"Ahaha~ santailah Naruto, bukankah bagus kalau kita kedatangan kerabat lama?" Balas Azazel pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan sebab dirinya berpikir mungkin keputusannya dulu untuk membantu iblis Gremory salah jika sampai harus dirinya terseret sejauh ini kedalam dunianya dulu dan mungkin untuk kedepanya mesti dirinya akan semakin kerepotan karena Michael sudah mengetahui keberadaanya sekarang, kemudian akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandang Muchael yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya dengan facepalm.

"Tak kusangka selama ini kau berada dikuoh Lucifer" Ucap Michael sambil tersenyum ciri khasnya membuat Naruto hanya diam sesaat kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"namaku sekarang adalah Naruto, Michael. Kuharap kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan tersebut" desis Naruto pelan sambil berlalu menuju dapur meninggalkan Michael yang terdiam sehabis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kerupuk ramen?" Ucap Kokabeil pelan sehabis mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat dirinya ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan minus Naruto yang sudah pergi kedalam dapur.

"Tumben kau mengejek seseorang Kokabeil?" Ejek Azazel membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya tajam karena dirinya berpikir entah mengapa sifat Kokabeil yang arogan dan angkuh sekarang sedikit berubah namun itu juga membuatnya sedikit lega karena bawahanya ini mengalami perubahan meskipun sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa benar bahwa Pihak iblis akan mengadakan pertemuan antar fraksi? Azazel?" Ucap Michael menanyakan perihal kebenaran hal yang dirinya sempat dengar membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kheh yang kudengar juga begitu Michael, namun seperti yang kuberitahu dulu bahwa Mou Lucifer sekarang seperti mempunyai tujuan tersendiri, meskipun itu hanya perkiraanku saja akan tetapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kita berantisipasi kan" Jawab Azazel menjawab perkataan Michael yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh malaikat pirang itu karena dirinya juga berpikiran sama seperti Azazel perihal Mou Lucifer yang memang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pikiran Kokabeil yang berada disamping Michael.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dalam pemikiran mereka sampai keheningan itu buyar karena melihat sebuah robekan dimensi tepat dihadapan mereka membuat Azazel memasang wajah bosan karena sepertinya akan melihat hal merepotkan lagi, berbeda dengan Michael dan Kokabeil yang memasang posisi siaga karena tahu aura siapa ini.

Wusssh!

Brukh!

"Minggir kau Baka-Red!, sekarang giliranku yang akan tidur dengan Lucifer-kun"

"Giliranku dada rata!"

Dan sepertinya perkataan dari si Baka-Red ini kembali membuat sang lawan bicaranya menatapnya shock karena mesti dirinya selalu diejek dengan istilah dada rata, oh ayolah memang dadanya ini rata tapi tahukah jika ini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan akibat dirinya kehilangan separuh kekuatanya, dirinya juga yakin jika ia dalam bentuk wanita sempurnanya maka banyak wanita yang iri melihat tubuhnya.

"K-kau-!"

"Red? Ophis?"

Perkataan Ophis dan perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan disana teralihkan saat mendengar suara datar Naruto yang memanggil perwujudan kedua naga dihadapanya, membuat Ophis saat melihat Naruto langsung melompat manja tidak mengindahkan bahwa Naruto saat ini dikedua tangannya sedang memegang nampan berisi beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Lucifer-kun~"

Grep!

Brukh!

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan sama seperti yang dilakukan Azazel ketika melihat adegan absrud dihadapanya sekarang ini, dimana dirinya melihat Ophis yang akan melompat ingin memeluknya harus terjatuh dan mencium lantai rumah akibat dengan tidak berperikenagaan wanita yang bernama Red itu menarik kaki Ophis saat akan memeluk Naruto, membuat Ophis yang terjatuh mencium lantai mengeluarkan KInya sambil menglare Red yang bersiul siul tidak bersalah.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari sweatdropnya kembali melangkah menuju meja melewati Red dan Ophis yang masih saling bertengkar kemudian dirinya meletakan nampan yang berisi minuman kaleng ddiatas meja sambil mlihat Michael dan Kokabeil yang masih memasang posisi siaga karena melihat ada dua naga penghancur dalam rumah Naruto, meskipun menurut Naruto sekarang istilah naga penghancur untuk dua gadis dihadapanya ini sudah tidak pantas akibat sifat dari naga tersebut yang membuat Naruto terkadang jengkel dan frustasi sendiri.

"Tenanglah Michael, Kokabeil, kedua naga itu adalah rekanku" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Michael menurunkan kesiagaanya kembali seperti biasa begitu pula dengan Kokabeil.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sekarang diruang tamu tersebut terlihat Naruto yang berwajah serius kali ini begitu pula dengan seluruh penghuni disana bahkan hawa ruangan tersebut terasa hening.

"apa maksudmu dengan pihak Vatican merasakan kehadiranya kembali? Azazel?" Tanya Michael serius mengenai kabar kehadiranNya yang telah dirasakan oleh para petinggi Vatican, sebenarnya dirinya merasa ragu akan berita yang disampaikan oleh Azazel ini karena bagaimanapun pihak surga tidak pernah merasakanya.

"Yang kudengar seperti itu Michael, bahkan aku sendiri juga masih merasa was-was dengan hal tersebut" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil sesekali menegak minuman kalengnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam beberapa saat sehabis memdengar perkataan Azazel barusan.

"Kurasa kalian hanya harus lebih berhati-hati saja karena entah mengapa dalam waktu dekat ini aku sering merasakan rembesan energi kelam diberbagai tempat dan setiap aku mendatangi tempat tersebut, mereka sudah berpindah lagi dengan cepat" desis Naruto pelan yang dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh orang disana.

"Dan Luc-! Naruto apakah kau akan datang kepertemuan antar fraksi?" Ucap Michael yang merubah panggilannya saat mendapat tatapan datar Naruto seolah mengatakan bahwa _'Jangan panggil aku lagi dengan nama Lucifer'_ membuat Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Michael barusan hanya menghela nafas karena entah mengapa dirinya benar benar sangat terseret jauh kedalam dunia supranatural lagi.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku telah terlalu jauh ikut serta dalam masalah ini" desah Naruto pelan.

"Namun kau juga salah satu mahluknya juga Naruto, dan terlebih kau pemimpin sebenarnya" Balas Michael yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam karena entah mengapa itu memang benar kenyataanya.

 **¤Skip Time¤**

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian dimana dirinya kedatangan kerabat lamanya, terlihat sekarang tokoh utama kita Naruto sedang mengajar pelajaran didalam kelas XII dalam diam atau lebih tepatnya melamun karena menunggu hasil tugas para murid yang dirinya berikan beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sebenarnya dirinya memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam sehabis kerabatnya pulang (Michael,Azazel,Kokabeil) beberapa jam kemudian pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi dan saat dirinya melihat siapa lagi yang bertamu membuat ia shock.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Naruto!" Ucap Azazel sambil melangkah menjauh dari rumah Naruto diikuti Kokabeil sedangkan Michael membuka seluruh sayapnya berniat terbang kembali kesurga._

 _"Jika ada waktu berkunjunglah kesurga Naruto, ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu" Ucap Michael yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil_

 _Setelah kepergian para petinggi fraksi itu Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya kembali kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan kembali sweatdrope saat melihat dua mahluk jadi jadian yang sepertinya masih belum angkat kaki dari kediamanya ini dan sekarang malah sedang asyik menonton tv._

 _"Ophis? Red? Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Ucap Naruto membuat kedua mahluk tersebut menoleh menatapnya._

 _"Ah Naruto-kun, aku hanya sedang bersantai karena sedang bosan menjaga celah dimensi, tapi sepertinya si dada rata ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu" Balas Red membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan dan facepalm ketika melihat Ophis menjitak kepala Red akibat kalimat terakhir yang secara tidak langsung mengejeknya dan dengan pandangan cemberut Ophis menatap Naruto._

 _"Lucifer-kun! Kumohon kembalikanlah kekuatanku! Aku sudah tidak tahan dikatai dada rata oleh si Baka Red ini! Aku ingin menunjukan wujud wanita sempurnaku agar sibaka ini diam!" Ambek Ophis sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan rona merah tipis menghias dikedua pipinya yang Naruto akui gadis loli ini tampak sangat imut dan dirinya hanya terdiam beberapa saat sehabis mendengar rajukan dari salah satu legenda Naga dihadapanya ini, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Ophis._

 _"Ne~ Ophis tapi kau lebih terlihat anggun dan Sexy dengan wujud seperti ini, seperti ada gairah tertentu saat melihatmu" Bisik Naruto sensual membuat bulu kuduk Ophis merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto pada daun telinganya._

 _"K-kau bernafsu kepadaku!?"_

 _"Baka!"_

 _Wushhh!_

 _Naruto dan Red sweatdrope saat melihat Ophis yang malah marah marah tidak jelas dan akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu sambil meneriaki Naruto 'Baka', membuat Naruto yang diteriaki hanya menghela nafas pelan._

 _"Dasar Tsundere" desis Red pelan sehabis melihat tingkah Ophis barusan namun perkataanya ini masih didengar oleh Naruto._

 _"Kau juga sama"_

 _"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun?"_

 _"T-tidak ada"_

 _"Bagus"_

 _Great Red tersenyum kecil mendengar balasan Naruto, kemudian dirinya membuat robekan dimensi disampingnya dan memasukinya._

 _"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun, namun sepertinya tadi Ophis melupakan hal yang akan disampaikanya kepadamu, jadi aku akan mengatakanya karena si dada rata itu sempat menceritakanya kepadaku kemarin" Ucap Red pelan yang berbalik menatap Naruto sesudah dirinya memasuki robekan dimensi yang masih belum tertutup membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Red._

 _"Kau tau organisasi Khaos Bridage Naruto-kun?" Tanya Red yang dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto karena memang dirinya tau organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Ophis ini sudah menjadi salah satu ancaman dunia karena berbahaya meskipun banyak kalangan yang belum mengetahui ekstensinya namun ketika ditanyai apakah ini ulah Ophis? Maka dengan tampang datar dirinya mendapat balasan bahwa ada seseorang dari balik layar yang mempunyai peran besar dan Ophis juga berkata bahwa dirinya merasa bahwa dikedepanya akan ada pengkhianat diorganisasinya itu._

 _"Kudengar dari Ophis bahwa salah satu anggotanya adalah pewaris kekuatan tuhan" Sambung Red membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan karena dirinya tahu sang pewaris kekuatan tuhan ini yaitu pemegang True Longinus (Tombak tuhan) meskipun sifatnya ini yang sempat Naruto dengar ingin memusnahkan seluruh mahluk supranatural, meskipun itu hanya rumor tapi Dirinya akan bertindak jika terjadi suatu hal yang merepotkan dikedepanya nanti._

 _"Ya aku tahu itu Red dan juga pewaris White One adalah salah satu anggotanya, namun tetaplah berwaspada Red, meskipun kau kuat, tidak berkemungkinan organisasi itu menyerang celah dimensi tanpa sepengetahuan Ophis karena sepertinya para mahluk itu mengincar kebangkitan Trihexa" jelas Naruto membuat Great Red terdiam sesaat kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda._

 _"Ufu ufu~ Apakah Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku? Ufu~ senangnya" Ucap Red sensual sambil menjilat bibir atasnya namun hanya pandangan malas yang diberikan Naruto karena wanita dihadapanya ini susah kalau diajak serius dan akhirnya dengan kedipan mata Great red mulai hilang ditelan robekan dimensi._

 _"Hah kenapa banyak sekali mahlukmu yang membangkang ayah? Tidakkah mereka bersyukur terhadap berkahmu didunia ini?" desis Naruto pelan sambil menatap langit langit rumahnya, namun ketenangan Naruto ini kembali buyar oleh suara ketukan pintu rumahnya yang kembali berbunyi._

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

 _Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, ketika sampai dirinya membukanya dengan pelan dan terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang bertamu sekarang, dirinya juga semakin shock karena tamunya ini langsung memeluknya erat tak kupa suara isakan yang mulai terdengar._

 _Grep!_

 _"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Lucifer-kun" Ucap tamu Naruto yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang sangat Naruto kenal siapa wanita ini._

 _"G-gabriel?"_

 _Naruto hanya tergagap karena kedatangan kekasihnya ini, dan dirinya sempat berpikir dari mana lagi kekasihnya ini mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, namun saat dirinya mendapat bayangan sekilas seorang malaikat bersurai pirang yang tersenyum polos membuatnya mengumpat pelan karena ini mesti ulah dari Michael._

 _"Sedang apa Kau disini Gabriel?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari acara kagetnya dan menatap Gabriel yang masih memeluknya erat, membuat sang empu mendongak menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya._

 _"Mou~ begitukah sambutanmu kepadaku Lucifer-kun? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu" Ambek Gabriel dengan nada imut membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian mengelus surai pirang Gabriel sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya Gabriel-chan, kalau begitu ayo masuk" ajak Naruto sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya diikuti Gabriel yang masih setia mengapit lengan kananya._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Cklek!

"Sensei?"

Naruto menghentikan lamunanya saat mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka menampakan seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu yang melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Sona?" ucap Naruto pelan seolah tidak kaget lagi akan kedatangan dari iblis klan Sitri ini karena memang hampir setiap harinya dirinya selalu kedatangan Sona dimulai dengan Sona yaang membelikan minuman kaleng untuk Naruto, bertanya tentang tugas, memakan bento Sona yang terlalu banyak sampai mendengar curhatan dari iblis berkaca mata ini (Oke kurasa Sona terlalu OOC).

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Sensei"

Oke dan kali ini Naruto merasa bahwa urusannya bakal rumit, karena dirinya dapat menebak kalimat kelanjutan dari perkataan Sona yang mengatakan 'Aku sudah tahh tentang Sensei' dan mesti ini ulah dari Iblis tomat gremory itu membuat dirinya menghela nafas frustasi karena untuk sekarang Naruto benar benar sangat menyesal telah menyalamatkan kelompok Gremory waktu penyerangan Kokabeil.

"Apa maksudmu Sona?" Ucap Naruto pelan yang sempat berpikir mungkin bisa saja hal lain dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sona ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sensei adalah Iblis"

Bingo! Naruto cemberut saat mendengar kalimat Sona ini, entah mengapa dirinya benar benar terseret kedalam dunianya kembali akibat menolong kelompok Gremory waktu itu dan juga ayolah dirinya tidak tampak keren karena identitasnya dengan cepat terbongkar padahal fic ini baru memasuki chapter 3? Demi keperjakaan Azazel yang sudah hilang saat berumur 3 tahun itu sangatlah tidak keren, dan juga mari kita lewatkan percakapan absurd ini.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sehabis mendengar kelimat Sona barusan, beberapa saat kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hah~ memang benar Sona, memangnya ada masalah apa jika begitu?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Sona tepat dikedua matanya yang terlapisi kaca mata dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa gadis dihadapanya ini terlihat salah tingkah ketika dirinya tatap.

"Tidak kok Sensei, hanya saja mengapa kami tidak bisa merasakan hawa Sensei sebagai Iblis?" Balas Sona yang memang dirinya akui dan sempat berpikir bahwa Jika Senseinya ini Iblis maka kenapa dulu dirinya tidak pernah merasakan auranya sebagai iblis? Jika senseinya ini menekan auranya namun itu masih bisa dirasakan, tapi jika menekanya sampai ke titik 0 maka Senseinya ini bukan Iblis sembarangan.

Naruto yang melihat Sona sedang melamun hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya membuat Sona kembali sadar dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kembalilah kekelas Sona, kau terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa bel sekolah telah berbunyi" Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu atap, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya berada didepan pintu kemudian ia menoleh menatap Sona yang masih berada ditempatnya belum berubah posis, "Kau akan mengetahui tentang Sensei jika sudah waktunya Sona" sambung Naruto pelan kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sona yang terdiam beberapa saat mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan kemudian pergi untuk kembali kekelas.

Sore harinya seusai mengajar Naruto dengan langkah gontai sedang berjalan diatas trotoar sambil sesekali menegak minuman kaleng yang berada ditangan kananya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang bungkusan belanjaan membuat beberapa kaum hawa yang berpapasan dengan Naruto merona merah karena entah mengapa Dirinya memang terlihat keren :v, dengan celana hitam panjang yang pas dengan kakinya dilengkapi sepatu pantofel (maaf kalau salah nulisnya :v) dan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat sebatas siku juga jam tangan hitam melekat manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya memang tampak cool belum juga rambut pirang acak acaknya menambah nilai pluss :v namun entah mengapa Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari para kaum hawa tersebut dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Are?"

Naruto menatap bingung pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci dan dirinya juga mendengar beberapa suara familiar baginya dari dalam rumahnya tersebut, dan karena tidak ingin berlama lama akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya dan dapat dirinya lihat sekarang beberapa mahluk yang telah masuk tanpa izin kedalam rumahnya dan juga meminun bir kaleng kesayanganya tanpa berperikebirran karena satu dus telah ludes diminum.

"Azazel? Kokabeil? Muchael?-!"

"Dan Gabriel"

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena suara Gabriel yang memotongnya daru arah dapur menuju meja sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan hasil masakanya, dan akhirnya dengan menghela nafas dirinya melangkah masuk.

"Sejak kapan rumahku menjadi markas kalian" batin Naruto iba dengan nasibnya sekarang.

 **-0o0-**

"jadi ada urusan apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Azazel yang berada dihadapanya dan juga sebagai perwakilan untuk menjelaskan kedatangan mereka sedangkan Gabriel hanya mengamati sedari tadi dari samping Naruto karena memang dirinya duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Begini Naruto, kami memutuskan untuk kau menghadiri pertemuan antar fraksi" Ucap Azazel membuat Naruto terdiam karena melihat bahwa Azazel masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan yang akan menjadi pengawal atau pendampingmu adalah Kokabeil" sambung Azazel, sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya saat mendengar bahwa dirinya akan didampingi Kokabeil saat pertemuan antar fraksi dan memang juga dirinya akan menghadiri pertemuan tersebut setelah berpikir panjang.

"Baiklah, memangnya kapan pertemuan itu pastinya akan dilaksanakan?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya dan Azazel hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Malam ini"

"Oh"

Bruhhh!

"Apa?!" kaget Naruto yang menyemburkan minuman yang akan ditelanya karena kaget dan juga wajah tampan Michael yang menjadi korban hujan dadakan Naruto hanya bisa facepalm kemudian mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi secepat itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan kembali membuat Azazel menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu nanti kepada Sirzech Gremory" desis Azazel membuat seketika ruangan tersebut hening.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **Chap Next:**

Tok!

Tok!

Suara palu hakim yang membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terdiam karena ingin mendengar keputusan dari kakek tua berjenggot yang menjabat sebagai hakim tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang duduk dihadapan hakim dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terborgol tak lupa dengan beberapa mantera segel sihir yang melekat ditubuhnya agar dirinya tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kami memutuskan hukuman atas kesalahanmu membunuh Mou Lucifer yaitu dengan Hukuman mati!" Ucap Hakim tua tersebut dengan nada sinis dan sorakan gembira dari para iblis yang menghadiri acara sidang tersebut, namun tidak sampai lama seketika rungan tersebut dipenuhi oleh aura suci dengan intensitas gila membuat beberapa iblis disana meringkuk kesakitan karena kelemahan mereka memang energi suci.

"Jika sampai kau menyentuh Naruto seuujung kuku saja maka Pihak Surga menyatakan perang dengan Iblis mulai detik ini!" Desis seorang pria bersurai pirang sambil menatap tetua hakim dengan pandangan tajam tak lupa dengan beberapa orang yang berada disampingnya juga menatapnya tajam.

"Kami juga dari pihak Datenshi menyatakan perang dengan kalian jika sampai bernai menyentuh Naruto" Sambung Azazel pelan membuat beberapa tetua yang tadi menghakimi Naruto memasang ekspresi keras karena marah.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denga-!"

Wussh!

Tep!

"Kami berdua juga tak akan segan membumi hanguskan Underworld jika kalian berani menyentuh Naruto-kun/Lucifer-kun" Ucap dua orang wanita yang muncul dari robekan dimensi sambil menatap para tetua dengan tajam tak lupa energinya yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan membuat para tetua terbelalak shock karena tahu siapa kedua wanita dihadapanya ini.

Yo! Bagaimana ? Mengecewakan? Gomen ^^ ,Uchida baru bisa up karena bulan ini banyak kerjaan dikantor jadi waktu luang mengetik hanya bisa dilakukan sepulang kerja dan Uchida sendiri (Karena tinggal sendiri :V) mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri Guys :D

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: WIND (Akeboshi)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: yg punya lagu Sign dari Flow bisa diputar sambil baca openingnya ini :v, maaf kalau jelek ini adalah permintaan dari salah satu reader :v**_

 **Sfx music:** terlihat Naruto yang memakai jaket berhoddie berjalan pelan dalam guyuran hujan.

 **I realize the screaming pai Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar.**

 **Sfx music** : Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kedepan tajam, dilanjutkan Azazel menoleh menatap kebelakang kemudian Gabriel dan terakhir Sirzech dan kemudian scene langsung berganti dengan tulisan "Lucifer" beserta romajinya dibawahnya.

 _ **(Can you hear me So am I)**_

 **Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji-naku nacchae-ba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda**

Terlihat dipinggir sungai Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil menegak sekaleng bir kaleng.

 **Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**

Scene berganti dan terlihat sekarang Michael yang duduk disebuah singgahsana sambil memandang secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto dulu.

 **Miushinatta Jibun jishin ga? Oto o tatete Kuzureteitta? Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga**

Terlihat 5 orang berhoddie berjalan beriringan dan salah satu dari mereka menenteng sebuah tombak dibahunya sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian scene berganti menampakan Ophis yang memegang sekelopak mawar hitam pada kedua tanganya kemudian Great Red yang juga memegang mawar merah pada kedua tanganya

 **Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni**

Pemilik scred gear Kedua naga surgawi Saling mengadukan kedua tinju mereka membuat gelombang kejut besar.

 **Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta**

Kemudian scene berganti menjadi pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech, terlihat Sirzech yang terlempar jauh akibat pukulan Naruto membuatnya menabrak dinding pembatas.

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi omamotterunda**

Dengan perlahan Sirzech mulai bangkit sambil mengelap darah kering disudut bibirnya kemudian dirinya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. (Kaya opening Naruto pas lawan pain, nah terakhirnya sama kaya gitu, jadi pas mau mukul Naruto tiba tiba terhenti gerakanya begitupula sebaliknya)

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Sign (Flow)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Baiklah, memangnya kapan pertemuan itu pastinya akan dilaksanakan?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya dan Azazel hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan._

 _"Malam ini"_

 _"Oh"_

 _Bruhhh!_

 _"Apa?!" kaget Naruto yang menyemburkan minuman yang akan ditelanya karena kaget dan juga wajah tampan Michael yang menjadi korban hujan dadakan Naruto hanya bisa facepalm kemudian mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan wajahnya._

 _"Bagaimana bisa jadi secepat itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan kembali membuat Azazel menghela nafas pelan._

 _"Kau bisa tanyakan itu nanti kepada Sirzech Gremory" desis Azazel membuat seketika ruangan tersebut hening._

 **-...-**

 _ **Chapter IV**_

 _ **(Rising)**_

"Jadi semuanya telah berkumpul" ucap seorang pria bersurai merah sebahu dengan nada pelan sambil menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Santailah sedikit Sirzech, masih ada satu pemimpin yang belum datang" Ucap sosok yang duduk dihadapan pria yang bernama Sirzech itu dengan nada malas membuat Sirzech hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Azazel? Kurasa seluruh petinggi fraksi sudah datang" Jelas Sirzech dan hanya tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Azazel sebagai balasanya, karena entah mengapa sepertinya mou Lucifer ini sudah pikun.

"Kau akan tah-!"

Cklek!

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menoleh menatap kearah sumber suara yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu, dan beragam ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan, dimulai dari kaget, tersenyum dan berwajah datar (ok ini Koneko :v).

"S-sensei?" desis shock para anggota klub Rias karena mereka memang tidak mengingat kejadian saat penyerangan Kokabeil akibat Naruto yang menghapus ingatan mereka, namun yang berwajah biasa biasa saja hanyalah Rias dan Sona yang memang sudah mengira bahwa Naruto akan datang karena diceritakan oleh Sirzech sebelum pertemuan ini dilaksanakan.

Sirzech yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Kokabeil? Entahlah kali ini dirinya tidak terlalu mengetahui kenapa Kokabeil bisa datang bersama Naruto, namun dirinya mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan memilih tersenyum kecil menatap kedatangan Naruto.

"Ah bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu Naruto Uzumaki" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada ramah sambil menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan datar.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Sirzech sebagai balasan atas sambutanya barusan, namun ketika dirinya akan menanyakan perihal kenapa pertemuan ini bisa dimajukan sampai secepat ini, dirinya melihat seorang wanita bersurai putih dikuncir dibeberapa bagian dan menggunakan seragam maid sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca kaca, dan juga sepertinya dia pernah mengenal wanita tersebut namun entah dimana.

"Nah karena sudah lengkap bisa kita mulai?" Ucap Sirzech pelan membuat lamunan Naruto tentang gadis dibelakang Sirzech buyar dan kembali memandang serius kearah meja pertemuan perdamaian antar fraksi.

"Kami pihak Surga mendukung perdamaian ini, selama tidak ada yang memulai duluan" Ucap Michael sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya diatas meja dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh seluruh para petinggi fraksi.

"Kami juga dari pihak Datenshi di Grigori mendukung perdamaian" sambung Azazel sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah kalau begitu maka pihak Iblis dengan ini menyatakan menduku-!"

"Kurasa seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah Naruto, Gremory"

Sirzech dan seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut diam membisu akibat perkataan Kokabeil yang memotong kalimat Sirzech, membuat sang Mou Lucifer hanya tersenyum kecil.

"apa maksud dari perkataanmu Datenshi?" Ucap Sirzech pelan namun hawa yang dikeluarkanya sedikit tidak bersahabat dan membuat para penghuni disana hanya terdiam sambil tetap menatap Kokabeil yang acuh tidak terpengaruh oleh sekitarnya.

"kurasa kau tidaklah bodoh akuma, jika hanya harus menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pemimpin Iblis itu adalah Lu-!"

"Cukup Kokabeil"

Perkataan Kokabeil begitu pula para Iblis muda (Rias&Sona beserta budaknya) yang sepertinya akan bertindak akibat termakan emosi saat mendengar perkataan Kokabeil terhenti akibat suara Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Naruto yang melihat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut mulai hening, meskipun hawa yang masih terasa mencekam akhirnya menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap para petinggi fraksi secara bergiliran.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan perjanjian ini?, dan juga kuharap kita bisa saling menghormati antar sesama petinggi" Ucap Naruto pelan namun diakhir kalimatnya dirinya melirik Kokabeil bermaksud menyindir simalaikat jatuh tersebut karena tadi sempat membuat keadaan memanas dan hanya dibalas Kokabeil dengan dengusan pelan saat tau arti perkataan Naruto barusan.

"kami semua mendukung perdamaian Naruto, hanya kau yang masih belum memberi keputusan terakhir" Ucap Azazel pelan dan diberi anggukan pelan oleh yang lainnya karena memang mereka semua mendukung perdamaian, sedangkan Naruto terdiam sesaat sehabis mendengar perkataan Azazel, kemudian mendongak sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menyetu-!"

Wushhh~

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Deg!

Seluruh penghuni ruangan disana menegang karena secara tiba tiba mereka merasakan hawa mencekam bahkan mungkin sangat kelam tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka dan mereka semua minus Naruto tersentak kaget karena merasakan bahwa waktu telah terhenti.

"Time Lock?" desis Azazel pelan karena mengetahui bahwa yang membuat waktu terhenti adalah ulah dari salah satu Secred Gear dan dengan malas dirinya menoleh menatap Rias yang sepertinya tidak terkena dampak _Time Lock_ akibat menggandeng tangan Issei sang Sekiryuttei.

"Kurasa budakmu sedang dalam masalah Rias" Ucap Azazel membuat sang pewaris Gremory itu tersentak karena mengingat bahwa memang salah satu budaknya mempunyai kekuatan spesial mengenai waktu.

"Gasper! Ayo Issei!" Ucap Rias sambil menarik Issei menuju ruang klubnya untuk menyelamatkan Gasper dan juga karena hanya Isseilah yang tidak terlena _Time Lock_ , setelah kepergian Rias dan Issei seluruh penghuni ruangan rapat hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi apakah kita harus berdiam disini menunggu lawan yang menjemput?" Ucap Azazel pelan diselingi tawa diakhir kalimatnya, namun sebenarnya dirinya juga meninggikan sensornya karena waspada musuh bisa menyerang mereka kapanpun dan dari hawa yang mereka termasuk dirinya rasakan tadi membuatnya tahu bahwa yang mengganggu rapat antar fraksi ini bukan mahluk sembarangan.

Seluruh petinggi hanya terdiam termasuk Naruto sehabis mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan, namun tidak lama setelah Azazel berbicara, mereka semua dapat melihat ada sebuah benda aneh mulai keluar dari tengah meja yang mereka gunakan untuk rapat membuat Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menaikan alis bingung karena benda tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar menyerupai kuncup bunga, dan para petinggi termasuk Naruto hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dari munculnya benda aneh tersebut karena mereka merasakan energi benda itu sangat kecil namun memiliki hawa sangat kelam.

Krek!

Krek!

Crashh!

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat benda yang menyerupai kuncup bunga tersebut mulai mekar, dan dirinya semakin menaikan alisnya saat melihat mahluk yang dikeluarkan oleh benda tersebut, mahluk hitam? Ya bisa dirinya sebut seperti itu saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan hanya kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Haloooo!"

Dan kali ini seluruh petinggi memasang posisi waspada akibat mahluk hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh benda aneh tersebut mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat, namun para petinggi termasuk Naruto hanya diam karena melihat mahluk hitam tersebut sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kalian pasti para pemimpin setaip fraksikan? Bisa kulihat dari tidak mempannya efek _Time Lock_ pada diri kalian" Ucap Mahluk hitam tersebut dengan nada ceria seolah hawa mencekam disekitarnya itu tidak berpengaruh kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Azazel malah membuat mahluk tersebut tertawa pelan entah karena apa.

"Siapa aku? Tidak penting kalian mengetahui tentang ekstensiku karena aku hanyalah sosok terlupakan dan berada dipihak netral, namun yang perlu kalian waspadai itu adalah kemunculan kembali mahluk ciptaanya yang telah lama hilang Wahai Datenshi,Tenshi,Akuma dan" Balas sosok hitam dengan nada pelan namun diakhir perkataan dirinya terdiam sesaat ketika melihat Naruto dan menyeringai kecil, "Wah tak kusangka Lucifer juga menghadiri rapat ini, sungguh diluar prediksiku" sambung sosok hitam tersebut dan Naruto hanya menatapnya datar tanpa berniat ingin membalas perkataan sosok tersebut.

Drrrt!

Para petinggi semakin menaikan kewaspadaanya saat merasakan seluruh ruangan yang mereka tempati mulai bergetar entah karena apa, sedangkan mahluk hitam yang merasakan ruangan itu mulai bergetar hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kurasa hanya sampai sini sambutanku kepada kalian, namun jika kalian ingin mengetahui tentangku maka kalian bisa memanggilku Kurozetzu" Ucap sosok hitam yang menyebut dirinya itu Kurozetzu dengan nada pelan serta dirinya yang mulai kembali tenggelam kedalam meja, "Namun kita akan bertemu kembali nanti bukan sebagai teman tapi bisa saja sebagai musuh" sambung Kurozetzu pelan dan kemudian dirinya hilang ditelan kedalam meja membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut diam memikirkan perkataan mahluk tersebut.

"Nah bagaimana jika kita menyambut tamu tidak diundang diluar sana? Kurasa sedikit merenggangkan otot tidak masalahkan?" Ucap Azazel sambil terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya membuat para petinggi fraksi lain hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menatap keluar bangunan academy kuoh melalui jendela yang menampakan ribuan penyihir serta monster yang keluar melalui sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa dilangit kuoh.

"Nee kurasa ini saatnya kau akan beraksi Lucifer?" Ucap Sirzech pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya datar dan tetap duduk manis tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Kurasa para iblis muda dan pendamping kita sudah cukup untuk mengatasi ini, Gremory" balas Naruto datar sambil melirik Kokabeil yang berada disampingnya seolah mengatakan 'Pergilah Kokabeil, bukankah kau gila bertarung dan perang?' membuat Kokabeil yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto menyeringai kecil kemudian melangkah pelan menuju luar ruangan.

Para petinggi yang melihat Kokabeil melangkah keluar ruangan hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya karena secara tidak langsung Naruto hanya seperti meremehkan musuh mereka kali ini jika hanya mengirim Kokabeil seorang diri, memang Malaikat perang sekelas Kokabeil itu kuat namun jika kita belum mengetahui kekuatan musuh maka sama saja mengirim seekor rusa menuju sarang singa.

"Kau yakin hanya mengirim Kokabeil? Naruto?" Ucap Azazel sambil menatap Naruto yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membantunya jika dalam keadaan terdesak" Balas singkat Naruto.

"Nah jika begitu bagai-!"

Blaaar!

Perkataan Azazel terputus saat dengan tiba tiba sebuah ledakan menghancurkan dinding bagian samping ruangan pertemuan antar fraksi akibat ulah seseorang dan ketika sang penyebab ledakan menampakan diri membuat Azazel mendesah pelan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertindak seperti ini Vali"

Vali nama pemuda yang disebutkan Azazel barusan dan juga pemuda yang sempat terlibat pertarungan konyol dengan Naruto itu menyeringai lebar keseluruh para petinggi fraksi.

"Kheh aku muak dengan seluruh idealisme kalian semua dan juga impianmu yang menginginkan perdamain antar fraksi itu Azazel, aku akan bergabung dengan Khaos bridage mulai sekarang, mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali Azazel namun bukan sebagai sekutumu melainkan musuh" Desis Vali datar, kemudian disebelahnya muncul robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan seorang manusia bertubuh menyerupai monyet yang menatap datar juga kearah Vali.

"Vali cepatlah" Ucap manusia monyet itu datar.

Vali yang mendengar perkataan partnernya itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian dirinya menoleh menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang juga sedari tadi sedang menatapnya datar .

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti" Desis Vali tajam sambil memasuki robekan dimensi kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tidak berniat membalas perkataan inang Albion itu sebab dirinya sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi dari Ophis.

Setelah kepergian Vali bersama manusia kera tersebut ruangan para petinggi fraksi kembali hening, namun keheningan tersebut buyar saat tiba tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta tidak jauh dari ruangan rapat membuat perhatian para petinggi teralihkan dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menampakan seorang wanita dengan pakain yang cukup vulgar melangkah pelan menuju para petinggi sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Konbanwa~" sapa wanita tersebut dengan nada sensual kearah para petinggi yang tidak terpengaruh dengan godaan wanita tersebut terkecuali Azazel yang sempat mimisan beberapa saat membuat sang pelaku godaan hanya terkikik kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah samping Azazel atau lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto yang hanya menaikan alisnya melihat wanita yang dulu pernah ditolongnya tiba tiba muncul dalam situasi seperti ini, sedangkan wanita yang melihat Naruto menaikan alisnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, bukan senyum godaan melainkan senyum tulus dan memang tujuanya kesini karena sedari awal dirinya sudah mengawasi acara pertemuan antar fraksi dan saat melihat bahwa pertemuan ini tidak berjalan sesuai perkiraanya dirinya akhirnya muncul.

Naruto yang melihat wanita dihadapanya ini awalnya bingung karena entah mengapa wanita ini bisa muncul disaat yang seperti ini, dirinya mengenal wanita ini, Katarea Leviathan seorang iblis keturunan Leviathan yang dulu pernah dirinya selamatkan dari kejaran para tentara Iblis yang telah dibawah kepemimpinan rezim baru yang menegaskan bahwa golongan iblis lama harus disingkirkan secara paksa dan jika ada yang menolak maka akan langsung dimusnahkan ditempat.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _-2 Years after Wars-_

 _Dunia bawah tempat para Iblis yang diciptakan oleh tuhan tinggal dan juga tempat Lucifer mahluk yang dikutuk oleh tuhan itu sendiri akibat tidak mau tunduk dihadapan Adam, tinggal atau tempat yang lebih populer dikenal dikalangan dunia Adam dan dunia atas dengan nama Underworld sekarang terlihat tegang dan sepertinya terdapat konflik diantara para Iblis itu sendiri._

 _Ironis memang melihat antar sesama kaum iblis berperang kembali padahal beberapa tahun silam mereka saling bekerja sama untuk menyudahi perang berpanjangan didunia Adam, namun mau bagaimana lagi sifat tamak,egois,serakah memang sudah menjadi sifat alami Iblis dan akhirnya mereka kembali berperang antar sesama kaum mereka dengan alasan untuk menggulingkan kepemimpinan rezim lama dan menaikan pemimpin baru, sedangkan malaikat jatuh hanya diam menjadi saksi bisu perang tersebut dan tidak ikut campur tangan karena mereka sudah jera merasakan pahitnya perang dan tak ingin hal tersebut terulang untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Sedangkan Lucifer? Sang pemimpin Iblis yang selama ini menjadi raja sebenarnya bagi kaum yang sedang berperang itu, entah kemana dia menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah terlahir didunia ini bahkan beberapa prajurit terlatih kiriman rezim baru yang diperintahkan untuk memburunya tidak pernah menemukanya dan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Lucifer telah terbunuh saat perang mulai tersebar kesagala penjuru dan juga ada segelintir orang yang tidak mempercayai berita tersebut._

 _Dan sekarang disebuah hutan diunderworld terlihat seorang gadis cantik sedang berlari kencang menuju kedalam hutan melewati jalan setapak dan rimbunya pohon, gadis tersebut tetap berlari kencang bahkan tidak menghiraukan telapak kakinya yang mungkin bisa lecet dan menginjak batu akibat tidak memakai alas kaki, namun semua rasa itu telah tertutupi oleh rasa perih dihatinya akibat kehilangan dan melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dimana kedua orang tuanya dibantai habis habisan oleh prajurut golongan Mou baru yang mengejarnya saat ini._

 _"Berhenti kau gadis jalang!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang mengejar gadis dihadapanya itu, kemudian prajurit tersebut membuat lingkaran sihir dihadapanya yang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan rantai berpendar merah mengejar gadis tersebut._

 _Zrutt!_

 _Trank!_

 _"Kyaah!"_

 _Brugh!_

 _Gadis tersebut menjerit saat tiba tiba sebuah rantai melilit kedua kaki dan tanganya membuatnya yang sedang berlari kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur ketanah, sedangkan prajurit yang mengejarnya itu hanya menyeringai karena berhasil melumpuhkan gadis dihadapanya ini dan dengan langkah pelan salah satu prajurit tersebut mendekat kearah sang gadis dan memegang dagunya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap dirinya yang menyeringai._

 _"Hmm~ seperti yang kudengar bahwa Katarea Leviathan memang sangat cantik" Desis prajurit tersebut sambil menatap wajah gadis yang bernama Katarea Leviathan itu dengan seringai._

 _"Cih! Jangan harap aku akan mendukung kalian para pengecut! Membunuh yang tidak bersalah tanpa perasaan! Memangnya apa salah kami hah!" Teriak Katarea meluapkan seluruh emosinya dihadapan orang yang telah merengut kebahagiannya ini, yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan mungkin akan membunuh dirinya juga sehabis ini, namun dirinya sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang hal itu sebab sekarang hidupnya telah hancur._

 _"Kheh~ Cukup pedas juga omonganmu namun aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu sekarang jadi berterima kasihlah karena aku juga akan mempertemukanmu kepada kedua orang tuamu yang menyedihkan itu Katarea-chan~" Seringai prajurit tersebut kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar diatas tubuh Katarea yang hanya menatap kosong kearah bawanya tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dan mungkin memang dirinya berpikir bahwa ia sudah kehilangan segalanya dan untuk apalagi dirinya hidup._

 _Namun sudah lebih dari dua menit dirinya tak kunjung menerima rasa sakit yang akan merenggut nyawanya itu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendongak dan melihat bahwa prajurit yang mengejarnya sedari tadi telah menghilang meninggalkan bekas senjata yang mereka bawa dan juga dapat dirinya lihat tidak jauh dari hadapanya terdapat seseorang yang mengenakan jaket berhodie memunggunginya membuat Katarea berpikir apakah sosok tersebut yang telah menyelamatkanya? Namun melihat bahwa prajurit yang mengejarnya dan hampir membunuhnya itu menghilang membuatnya tahu bahwa sosok dihadapanya ini telah menyelamatkanya._

 _"K-kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Ucap Katarea lirih, sedangkan sosok dihadapanya hanya diam namun beberapa saat kemudian sosok tersebut menoleh kearah Katarea._

 _"Apakah memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk menolong seseorang?" Ucap sosok tersebut datar membuat Katarea terdiam karena entah mengapa sosok dihadapanya ini berkata benar._

 _"T-tapi aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun didunia ini, dan aku akan bertemu dengan Kaa-san,Tou-san! Jadi kenapa kau menyelamatkanku hah! Tidak tahukah kau betapa menderitanya aku! Kenapa-!"_

 _Perkataan Katarea terhenti saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tepukan dikepalanya kemudian menjadi elusan halus disurai kepalanya dan ketika mendongak dirinya sempat terpana beberapa saat ketika melihat iris Aquarime sedalam lautan dan sedingin es sedang menatapnya datar, juga dirinya baru sadar bahwa sosok tersebut telah membuka Hodienya menampakan wajah tampan dengan surai pirang ._

 _"Ikuti aku" Ucap sang pemuda datar sambil melangkah pelan memasuki hutan dan entah mengapa Katarea mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut._

 _Tidak sampai dua puluh menit berjalan menyusuri hutan dirinya dan juga pemuda tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kayu bernuansa klasik yang berada ditengah rimbunya hutan, kemudian pemuda tersebut kembali melangkah memasuki rumah diikuti Katarea dibelakangnya._

 _Cklek!_

 _Katarea sempat tertegun saat memasuki rumah yang menurut pemikiranya adalah rumah dari pria yang menyelamatkanya ini, didalam rumah tersebut bisa terbilang sangat sederhana karena hanya terdapat sebuah kursi, rak buku, dan sebuah kasur namun lamunanya buyar saat pemuda dihadapanya menatap dirinya._

 _"Kau bisa tinggal disini, jangan gegabah karena keadaan Underworld sekarang sedang berbahaya" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Katarea._

 _"Anoo... Kalau boleh tau kau siapa? Maksudku namamu?" Ucap Katarea pelan karena dirinya memang penasaran sejak awal dengan pemuda yang telah menyelamatkanya ini, sedangkan pemuda dihadapanya itu hanya terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat Katarea barusan._

 _Katarea hanya menunduk entah karena apa saat melihat pemuda yang barusan ditanyainya itu hanya terdiam kemudian kembali menatap kedepan seolah mengacuhkannya dan itu membuat hatinya serasa dicubit kecil._

 _"Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" Ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tanpa menoleh membuat Katarea yang semula menunduk karena merasa diacuhkan langsung mendongak menatap kearah Naruto._

 _"Aku Katarea, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku Naruto-san" Ucap Katarea pelan sambil membungkuk berterimakasih kepada Naruto yang hanya diam kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang menurut pemikiran Katarea adalag kamar milik Naruto._

 _Dan mulai saat itu dirinya tinggal dirumah sederhana itu bersama Naruto, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan juga dirinya mulai terbuka kembali dan melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, meskipun Naruto tetap bersikap datar namun dirinya tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidaklah jahat dan akan tak mencelakainya , sampai dimana dirinya menyadari bahwa dihatinya telah tumbuh sebuah rasa terhadap Naruto namun entah mengapa dihari itu pemuda tersebut hilang entah kemana, sampai akhirnya dirinya kembali menemukan Naruto sekarang._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

"Kau! Iblis golongan lama? Cih! Tak kusangka pengkhianat sepertimu masih hidup sampai sekarang" Ucap salah seorang diruangan tersebut membuat Katarea yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menatap seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menatap dirinya remeh dan juga ia kenal dengan pria ini, Sirzech Lucifer yang memang salah satu dalang dari pembantaian iblis golongan lama membuatnya sempat emosi karena mengingat tentang hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Kheh! Apa urusanmu Lucifer? Oh tidak tidak kau bukanlah Lucifer~ Bukankah begitu Gremory?" Desis Katarea dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Sirzech yang semula tertawa remeh menjadi menatapnya datar.

Setelah perkataan Katarea yang mengejek Sirzech, ruangan tersebut kembali hening beberapa saat sampai sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari power of distruction melesat cepat kearah Katarea yang juga menyadarinya namun sedikit terlambat dan dengan instingnya juga karena tidak mau mati konyol dirinya membuat perisai es dihadapanya.

Wush!

Grep!

Seluruh petinggi sempat melebarkan mata sesaat karena melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba berada dihadapan Katarea dan menggenggam tombak power of distruction itu erat yang kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan kecil membuat sang pelaku pelemparan, Sirzech hanya menatapnya datar namun didalam hatinya sempat kaget melihat pergerakan Naruto yang cukup diluar perkiraanya bahkan sangat cepat.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu ini Naruto?" Ucap Sirzech datar yang sudah buyar dari lamunanya dan kini menatap Naruto datar bahkan dirinya sudah tidak memakai keformalanya dalam kalimatnya akibat tindakan Naruto yang telah menggagalkan seranganya barusan membuatnya sedikit emosi.

"Apakah butuh sebuah alasan untuk menolong seseorang?" Desis Naruto datar juga menatap Sirzech datar bahkan dirinya tidak berpengaruh terhadap aura Mou Lucifer dihadapanya ini yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

"Kurasa ini urusan antara sesama Iblis" Desis Azazel berbisik kearah Michael yang hanya memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Sirzech hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan namun didalam hatinya sekarang dirinya sangat emosi karena entah mengapa Naruto seperti merendahkanya dihadapan para petinggi membuatnya mengepalkan tanganya erat.

"Dia itu adalah Pengkh-!"

Tep!

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Ucap seseorang yang membuat seluruh petinggi menoleh kesumber suara dan dapat melihat sesosok yang memakai jubah putih ditubuhnya dan sebuah topeng putih diwajahnya yang hanya terdapat sebuah lubang dibagian mata kirinya sedang menatap seluruh petinggi dengan seringai yang berada dibalik topengnya.

Seluruh petinggi kali ini memasang posisi siaga karena sosok didepanya ini mempunyai energi gila ditubuhnya bahkan Michael dapat merasakan energi negative yang dimiliki sosok bertopeng itu sangat kelam tanpa dasar membuat Sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan melihat para petinggi memasang posisi siaga.

"Kheh Tenanglah aku hanya ingin ikut merayakan pertemuan ini" Desis sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Michael tanpa mengendurkan sikap siaganya membuat sosok tersebut kembali tertawa pelan saat mendengar kalimat Michael.

"Aku? Kalian bisa memanggilku Shiro" Balas sosok yang bernama Shiro tersebut dengan nada kalem, kemudian dirinya duduk bersila tidak jauh dari para petinggi fraksi yang menatapnya siaga, "Dan tujuankan disini adalah untuk bernegosiasi dengan kalian semua Akuma, Tenshi, Datenshi ya meskipun pihak lainya masih banyak yang belum kuberitahu, mengingat ciptaan Kami-sama tidaklah hanya kalian" Sambung Shiro pelan sambil menangkup dagunya menatap satu persatu para petinggi fraksi melalui lubang ditopengnya menampakan mata merah menyala.

"Negosiasi?" Ucap Azazel pelan yang merasa bingung dengan perkataan sosok dihadapanya ini dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan para petinggi lain yang sepertinya juga merasa bingung, sedangkan Shiro hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan.

"Negoisasi untuk menciptakan dunia era baru dimana tidak ada lagi peperangan" Ucap Shiro membalas perkataan Azazel membuat para petinggi lain menatapnya curiga karena meskipun tujuanya memang baik namun aura serta ekspresinya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan rapi.

"Apa untungnya aku menerima negosiasimu?"

Para petinggi termasuk Shiro menoleh menatap kearah Naruto sehabis mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkanya seolah menentang tawaran Shiro yang membuat sosok bertopeng itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Entahlah Lucifer, namun aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian semua memikirkan tawaranku" Ucap Shiro pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Nah kalau begitu hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, jadi Jaa~" sambung Shiro yang dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar bagaikan hantu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan sosok yang bernama Shiro itu, namun sebenarnya dirinya sempat kaget karena sosok tersebut bisa mengetahui jati dirinya dan juga ia sempat mengingat sekilas sosok dulu saat dirinya baru diciptakan, Ayahnya pernah menceritakan bahwa ada sebuah mahluk yang entah kapan akan tercipta dengan sendirinya tanpa kehendak Kami-sama itu sendiri karena mahluk tersebut adalah perwujudan dari hawa negative seluruh mahluk ciptaanya.

"Yami kah?" desis Naruto pelan saat mengingat cerita ayahnya dulu.

Tik!

Tik!

Swushh!

Azazel tersenyum kecil melihat bahwa pengaruh _Time Lock_ telah berakhir menandakan anak didiknya telah berhasil menyelamatkan Gasper, kemudian dirinya melihat raut wajah bingung dari para kelompok Sona dab juga Rias yang terkena pengaruh Time Lock.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Ucap Sona yang sempat kaget karena ruangan pertemuan bisa hancur, padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya masih baik-baik saja (Menurut penglihatan Sona sebelum terkena Time Lock) dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan para Iblis muda lainya.

"Baiklah perjanjian ini telah usai, meskipun banyak sekali hal yang tidak terduga terjadi namun aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada pihak fraksi lain mengingat mahluk yang bernama Shiro itu seperti mengancam bukanya negosiasi" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sedangkan Michael hanya diam namun juga ikut merenggangkan sayapnya berniat kembali kesurga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Sona yang kembali bersuara karena memang dirinya merasa bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau bisa menanyakanya kepada Rias nanti Sona-chan" Ucap Azazel yang berada diambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kearah Sona.

Setelah kepergian Azazel dan Michael tinggallah Naruto dan Sirzech diruangan yang hampir hancur dalam keadaan hening sampai Sirzech yang memulai berbicara kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa urusan kita belumlah selesai Naruto, mengingat dirimu menghalangiku memusnahkan Iblis pengkhianat itu" Ucap Sirzech kalem sambil mengalihkan pandanganya menatap kearah Katarea yang masih terdiam disamping Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Mou dihadapanya ini karena entah mengapa seperti seenaknya saja memutuskan suatu hal tanpa mengetahui hal sebenarnya, dirinya berkata ini karena memang sudah mengetahui latar belakang Katarea dulu dan meskipun mungkin bisa saja Katarea menipu dirinya dulu namun dirinya menilai iblis Leviathan ini bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat mengingat suatu hal.

"Kurasa melakukan tradisi lama bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Sirzech bingung sesaat namun ketika menyadari maksud dari perkataan Naruto, dirinya menyeringai kecil.

"Kheh Kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk, kalau begitu lusa kutunggu dilembah Lilith" Desis Sirzech pelan membalas perkataan Naruto sambil membuat lingkaran sihir yang mulai menelan tubuhnya kemudian menyisakan satu orang gadis bersurai putih berpakaian maid dan Katera juga Naruto.

Katarea hanya menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah kapada Naruto yang harus kembali berjuang demi dirinya, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna untuk Naruto, padahal dulu ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi wanita kuat yang akan mendampingi Naruto dan selalu melindunginya namun kali ini malah dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto kembali masuk kejurang masalah demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

Puk!

Katarea mendongak saat merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dipucuk kepalanya dan ketika melihat siapa pelakunya dirinya melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya sambil mulai mengelus surainya lembut dan sukses dengan perlahan rona pink mulai muncul dikedua pipi Katarea akibat perlakuan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Katarea, kau juga adalah tanggung jawabku" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memandang kedua iris Katarea yang memandang iris safirnya dalam seolah mencari kebohongan namun nihil, ucapan Naruto memang tulus dari lubuk hatinya dan entah mengapa membuat Kedua mata Katarea melembab dan dengan cepat dirinya memeluk Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat menerima pelukan erat Katarea, dirinya berpikir wanita dipelukanya ini sangat berubah sifatnya dari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan hanya bisa tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh Katarea bergetar menahan isakan tangis didadanya.

"Baka Naruto-kun"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku!"

"Kenapa kau seolah memberi harapan lebih kepadaku"

"kau membuat rasa ini semakin membesar setiap detiknya"

"Dasar Iblis kuning jelek, berwajah tembok, tapi kalau tersenyum imut juga"

Naruto hanya Sweatdrope melihat Katarea yang memukul mukul dadanya pelan sambil mengomel tidak jelas dan tidak jauh berbeda yang dirasakan wanita berpakaian Maid dihadapan Naruto itu, ia juga sweatdrope melihat tingkah wanita yang berada dipelukan Naruto tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengar omelan Katarea yang menurut Naruto seperti kekanakanakan akhirnya sekarang Katarea berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan wajah menunduk malu, dirinya baru menyadari tingkahnya barusan sangat memalukan namun entah mengapa beban dihatinya menghilang setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Sudah selesai Katarea?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Katarea dihadapanya membuat wanita tersebut semakin menunduk malu.

"Um" hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan Katarea kepada Naruto karena dirinya sekarang sedang menahan malunya dan juga detakan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang, entah mengapa sisi feminimnya selalu keluar jika berada dengan Naruto, hanya Naruto saja yang bisa membuatnya merasakan marah, sebal, malu.

"Kumohon tetaplah berada disisiku Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Katarea barusan, dirinya tahu seberapa menderitanya wanita dihadapanya ini, dibuang , dikucilkan, diasingkan bahkan melihat orang yang disayanginya terbunuh dengan kedua matanya sudah cukup membuat Naruto tahu sudah seberapa sering iblis ini merasakan pahitnya dunia.

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto membuat Katarea yang menunduk langsung mendongak menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya lembut membuat dirinya kembali menatap haru pria yang telah mengisi relung hatinya dan dengan perlahan dirinya melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian menggenggam telapak tanganya erat.

"K-kau Naruto-kun kan? Naruto yang memberikan kalung ini untukku?"

Naruto yang akan melangkah pergi kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya melihat wanita berpakain maid yang sedari tadi berada diruangan ini sedang menatapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan batu ruby membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya sesaat karena akhirnya mengingat suatu hal dan juga memang sedari awal Naruto merasa familiar dengan wanita tersebut namun dirinya tidak terlalu mengurusinya sampai akhirnya ia mengingatnya sekarang.

"Grayfia?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Grayfia yang menunduk sambil mendekatinya perlahan, sedangkan Katarea hanya diam memperhatikan sedari tadi karena Naruto pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya dulu pernah ditolong oleh seorang wanita dari klan Lucifuge yang bernama Grayfia, sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali terdiam melihat gadis yang pernah menolongnya seusai Great war dulu bisa bertemu kembali denganya ditempat ini, bahkan gadis yang dulu sering dicemooh oleh para anggota klan Lucifuge karena lemah, Jelek, Culun, Miskin sekarang bisa tumbuh menjadi wanita sempurna menurut penglihatan Naruto sekarang.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Sehabis great war yang memakan korban banyak disetiap fraksi itu sendiri, sekarang keadaan mulai membaik kembali bahkan kerja sama mulai terjalin antar fraksi meskipun masih ada beberapa pihak yang masih memendam dendam dan benci karena pihak setiap fraksi banyak memakan korban, semua mengetahui siapa pahlawan great war yang sudah mengakhiri perang tersebut yaitu Michael,Azazel,Tuhan itu sendiri, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada satu pahlawan yang terlupakan dari perang tersebut, ya dialah Lucifer sang malaikat yang telah jatuh dan dikutuk karena membangkang perintah ayahnya namun dirinya tetap memiliki hati mulia bagaikan malaikat, Lucifer menghilang bagaikan lenyap ditelan bumi sehabis Great war membuat beberapa kalangan tidak mengetahui keberadaanya._

 _Dan sekarang terlihat jauh dipedalaman hutan Underworld yang belum tersentuh oleh iblis karena mengingat bahwa luas underworld lebih besar dua kalinya bumi membuat tempat hunian para Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh ini sangat luas, diantara pepohonan yang rindang terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan tertatih sambil sesekali memegang batang pohon agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, disela sela dudut bibirnya terlihat aliran kecil darah yang mulai mengering pertanda kondisi pemuda tersebut tidak dalam baik baik saja._

 _Ya dialah sang Lucifer yang entah mengapa berada ditempat seperti ini, bisa dikatakan dirinya dalam keadaan sekarat sekarang akibat pertarunganya melawan Ophis dan Trihexa membuatnya benar benar kehilangan seluruh energinya, belum lagi dirinya yang memanggil Samael untuk kedua kalinya untuk menahan pergerakan Trihexa agar dapat disegel oleh ayahnya waktu itu benar benar membuatnya serasa akan bertemu teman malaikat lamanya sang Shininggami, meskipun dirinya dikenal dengan istilah sang Lucifer yang kuat dan kejam tetap saja semua ada batasnya dan ini adalah akhir dari batasanya._

 _Lucifer sedikit membungkuk bersandar dibatang pohon saat merasakan dadanya serasa dihujami pedang membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kalinya mengotori tanah dihadapanya dengan warna merah pekat, dirinya meringis pelan berpikir apakah ini akhir untuknya? Namun ia senang akhirnya bisa berguna untuk seluruh ciptaan ayahnya, hitung hitung menebus dosanya dahulu, pandanganya mulai mengabur dan menggelap sampai akhirnya semua berwarna hitam total dalam penglihatanya ia juga dapat merasakan benturan tubuhnya dengan tanah, namun sebelum benar benar kehilangan kesadaran dirinya sempat mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan suara seorang wanita mendekatinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Ugh!" Desis Lucifer pelan saat merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya, namun dirinya merasa bingung saat membuka kedua iris safirnya melihat sebuah interior ruangan sederhana dan juga dirinya sedang tidur disebuah kasur yang Lucifer asumsikan dirinya berada disebuah rumah bukan lagi dihutan._

 _Cklek!_

 _Lucifer menoleh menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai putih sepunggung dengan baju lusuh yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _"Ah kau sudah sadar akhirnya" Ucap gadis tersebut pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Lucifer yang masih menatapnya dalam diam._

 _"Ugh! Dimana ini?" Desis Lucifer yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya mengabaikan tubuhnya yang diperban bagian badan atasnya akibat luka yang cukup fatal, sedangkan gadis yang melihat Lucifer bangkit dari tidurnya segera menghampiri dan membantunya bangun._

 _"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tubuhmu masih belum membaik" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil membantu Lucifer mendudukan diri dipinggir kasur._

 _"Siapa kau?" Ucap Lucifer yang akhirnya menanyakan siapa gadis yang telah menyelamatkanya ini membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil._

 _"Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, sedangkan kau?" tanya balik Gadis yang bernama Grayfia tersebut sambil menatap Lucifer yang hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil._

 _"Aku Naruto" Ucap singkat Lucifer yang entah mengapa malah memalsukan indentitasnya kepada penolongnya._

 _"Hanya itu?" Ucap pelan Grayfia sedikit sweatdrope karena acara perkenalan singkat Lucifer._

 _Mulai sejak itu Lucifer atau yang dikenal Naruto tinggal beberapa bulan bersama gadis penyelamatnya itu dan dirinya juga sempat merasa kasihan dan miris hati saat melihat perlakuan warga disekitarnya kepada Grayfia, mendengar hinaan, cacian, perlakuan kasar para penduduk terhadap Grayfia yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto saat dirinya menanyakan apakah ia baik baik saja, dirinya tahu semua perlakuan keji itu terhadap Grayfia hanya karena hal semata yaitu lemah, Naruto merasa heran dengan klan Lucifuge ini yang selalu mennomer satukan kekuatan dari pada kepedulian._

 _Selama itu pula Naruto selalu melindungi Grayfia dari para penduduk yang akan berbuat hal jahat kepadanya, pernah suatu hari Naruto menyelamatkan Grayfia dari para pemuda klan Lucifuge yang hampir memperkosanya, bahkan ditubuh Grayfia sudah tidak ada selembar kainpun yang menempel tinggal menunggu benda asing milik sang pria untuk merenggut kehormatan Gadis tersebut, tapi untunglah Naruto datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Grayfia, membuat sang gadis langsung memeluknya sambil menangis terisak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang polos seperti bayi sempat membuat Naruto memerah sesaat ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan menempel didada bidangnya._

 _"Hei aku ini masih normal , kau bisa hamil mengandung anakku jika terus mempertontonkan tubuhmu itu" Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain agar tidak melihat Grayfia yang telanjang polos, membuat sang gadis yang mulai tersadar dan paham arti kalimat Naruto mulai memerah bagaikan kepitinf rebus dan dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah lari menuju kamar mandi, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian terlihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan Grayfia dalam waktu beberapa bulan yang telah mendekatkan mereka bahkan Grayfia sering curhat kepada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya sesekali mengelus surai putih Grayfia lembut membuat sang gadis bahagia karena Naruto memandangnya seperti seorang gadis, bukanlah aib klan, sang lemah, pengganggu atau lainya, Naruto menerima segala kekuranganya dan itu entah mengapa membuat desiran aneh mulai merayap dihatinya saat memandang Naruto._

 _"Jadi kau akan pergi sekarang Naruto?" Ucap Grayfia lirih sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu membuat Naruto menoleh menatap Grayfia yang menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan poni putihnya._

 _Set!_

 _Grayfia mendongak saat merasakan ada sebuah benda yang melingkar dilehernya dan ketika melihat, dirinya melihat sebuah kalung indah dengan permata ruby dibagian tengahnya menghias leher putihnya._

 _"Kurasa itu sangat cocok untukmu Grayfia" Ucap Naruto yang memperhatikan Grayfia seksama, "Kau tampak cantik" sambungnya pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil membuat Grayfia menatap iris safir Naruto sendu dan kembali menunduk._

 _"Nah kalau begitu aku akan mulai melanjutkan perjalananku Grayfia, jaga dirimu baik baik ya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian melangkah pergi._

 _Grep!_

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganya erat seolah tidak mau melepaskanya dan ketika menoleh dirinya melihat Grayfia yang memegang tangannya sambil menunduk._

 _Tes!_

 _Naruto sedikit tersentak saat melihat sebuah cairan bening jatuh menetes dari balik poni yang menutupi wajah Grayfia._

 _"Grayfia?"_

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

 _'Hiks'_

 _"J-jangan pergi Naruto-kun" Ucap lirih Grayfia yang mendongak menatap Naruto menampakan linangan air mata diwajah ayunya kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Naruto erat._

 _"Jangan pergi Naruto-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri lagi, meskipun terdengar egois namun aku memang telah mencintaimu Naruto-kun!" Isak nyaring Grayfia membuat Naruto kaget sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggung Grayfia lembut._

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian terlihat Grayfia yang masih setia memeluk Naruto yang duduk diatas ranjang dan meskipun pelan Naruto masih mendengar isakan kecil Grayfia menandakan gadis tersebut masih menangis._

 _"Tenanglah Grayfia, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Ucap Naruto pelan masih setia mengelus surai putih Grayfia, dan hanya gelengan pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang gadis saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan._

 _"J-jangan pergi Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia pelan._

 _Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat sifat keras kepala Grayfai, namun dirinya kembali tersenyum lembut mengingat bagaimana sifat lugu gadis ini dan iba saat mengingat perlakuan klan Lucifuge terhadap Grayfia._

 _Dengan perlahan Naruto meletakkan telapak tanganya dikepala Grayfia._

 _"Gomen Grayfia aku akan membuatmu melupakanku untuk beberapa waktu" Ucap pelan Naruto membuat kedua mata Grayfia melebar shock._

 _"T-tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!" bentak Grayfia namun terlambat karena entah mengapa pandanganya mulai mengabur dan akhirnya gelap total , menyisakan Naruto yang terdiam seorang diri._

 _"Gomen" desis Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Grayfia yang sudah dirinya letakkan diatas kasur dan sejak saat itu dirinya berkelana didunia sampai sekarang._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Naruto kembali buyar lamunanya yang mengingat masa lalunya saat melihat bahwa Grayfia sudah berada didadanya sambil menunduk membuat Naruto tidak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Grayfia.

"Grayf-!"

Plak!

Naruto terdiam membisu saat wanita dihadapanya ini menamparnya, bahkan Kokabeil yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut cengo karena baru pertama kali melihat seorang Lucifer ditampar oleh seorang gadis.

Grep!

"Kau kejam Naruto-kun"

Naruto hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecil saat Grayfia yang langsung memeluknya sambil terisak kecil mengutarakan seluruh kegalauanya selama ini :v namun Katarea yang melihat Naruto-kunya telah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis kemudian melepaskan pelukan Grayfia dan menatapnya sewot.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh suamiku!"

"Heh!"

Naruto dan Grayfia cengo beberapa detik mendengar kalimat Katarea barusan yang seolah mengklaim Naruto seenaknya, sedangkan Kokabeil yang sempat berada disitu sudah pergi karena tidak mau melihat adegan drama picisan disana.

"Ya ampun" desah Naruto pelan saat melihat kedua gadis dihadapanya mulai beragumen.

 **¤TBC¤**

Sorry Guys karena chapter ini tidak sesuai spoiler dari chap kemarin, sebab Uchida merubah alurnya karena banyak yang vote untuk jangan membuat konfliknya meletus dengan cepat, mangkanya chap ini Uchida kasih sedikit drama picisan :v , sekali lagi Gomen ne~

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: WIND (Akeboshi)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: yg punya lagu Sign dari Flow bisa diputar sambil baca openingnya ini :v, maaf kalau jelek ini adalah permintaan dari salah satu reader :v**

 **Sfx music:** terlihat Naruto yang memakai jaket berhoddie berjalan pelan dalam guyuran hujan.

 **I realize the screaming pai Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar.**

 **Sfx music:** Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kedepan tajam, dilanjutkan Azazel menoleh menatap kebelakang kemudian Gabriel dan terakhir Sirzech dan kemudian scene langsung berganti dengan tulisan "Lucifer" beserta romajinya dibawahnya.

 _ **(Can you hear me So am I)**_

 **Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji-naku nacchae-ba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda**

Terlihat dipinggir sungai Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil menegak sekaleng bir kaleng.

 **Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**

Scene berganti dan terlihat sekarang Michael yang duduk disebuah singgahsana sambil memandang secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto dulu.

 **Miushinatta Jibun jishin ga? Oto o tatete Kuzureteitta? Kizukeba kaze no oto dake g** a

Terlihat 5 orang berhoddie berjalan beriringan dan salah satu dari mereka menenteng sebuah tombak dibahunya sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian scene berganti menampakan Ophis yang memegang sekelopak mawar hitam pada kedua tanganya kemudian Great Red yang juga memegang mawar merah pada kedua tanganya

 **Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni**

Pemilik scred gear Kedua naga surgawi Saling mengadukan kedua tinju mereka membuat gelombang kejut besar.

 **Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta**

Kemudian scene berganti menjadi pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech, terlihat Sirzech yang terlempar jauh akibat pukulan Naruto membuatnya menabrak dinding pembatas.

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi omamotterunda**

Dengan perlahan Sirzech mulai bangkit sambil mengelap darah kering disudut bibirnya kemudian dirinya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. (Kaya opening Naruto pas lawan pain, nah terakhirnya sama kaya gitu, jadi pas mau mukul Naruto tiba tiba terhenti gerakanya begitupula sebaliknya)

 **.Happy Read.**

Ost op: Sign (Flow)

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter V (Power)_

"Jadi ini selingkuhanmu Naruto-kun?"

"Kau termasuk pria pemberani membawa 2 selingkuhan sekaligus Naruto-kun"

Naruto hanya sweatdrope sesaat kemudian kembali menatap datar kearah dua wanita dihadapanya yang sedang seperti menghakiminya ini akibat pulang membawa Katarea dan Grayfia yang memaksa untuk ikut kerumahnya.

"Ophis,Red bisakah kalian tidak menuduhku sembarangan?" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat aura persaingan besar diruang tamunya ini antara Ophis&Red vs Katarea yang saling menatap tajam sedangkan Grayfia entah mengapa hanya menatap polos ketiga wanita dihadapanya itu dan terkadang menatap Naruto kemudian menunduk merona.

"Meskipun kalian adalah dua Naga terkuat namun jika ini menyangkut Naruto-kun maka aku tak akan segan" Ucap Katarea sambil bersidekap memandang tajam Ophis dan Great red yang juga menguarkan hawa persaingan diantara mereka bertiga.

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari alam sweatdropenya kemudian menoleh kearah Grayfia yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Grayfia bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia tersentak kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju ruang belakang rumahnya diikuti Grayfia yang mengekor dibelakangnya meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang masih adu persaingan diruang tamu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya pelan Grayfia saat melihat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto sekilas meliriknya melalui sudut matanya.

"Kalau tidak salah Queen dari Sirzech adalah dirimu Grayfia?" Tanya Naruto datar membuat Grayfia terdiam sesaat entah memikirkan sesuatu, namun tidak lama hanya anggukan pelan yang dapat Naruto dapatkan dari Grayfia.

"Emm aku memang Queenya Naruto-kun, apakah kau membenciku?" Ucap Grayfia pelan namun terkandung nada was was disetiap akhir kalimatnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"jangan berpikiran macam macam, aku hanya bertanya saja" Balas Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Grayfia seorang diri yang hanya tersenyum kecil sehabis mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, kemudian dirinya mulai hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Suara bel academy kuoh yang berbunyi hampir keseluruh penjuru sekolah tersebut membuatnya bagaikan sarang semut yang terkena air bah, seluruh siswa maupun siswi berhamburan kesana kemari memenuhi kebutuhan pokok maupun psikis mereka dan begitu pula dengan salah satu sensei bersurai kuning kita yang sekarang sedang menuju tempat spot favoritnya.

Cklek!

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sesaat ketika membuka pintu atap sekolah karena efek silau matahari, kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju bangku yang memang cuma ada satu satunya diatap tersebut.

Wussh!

"yo!"

Naruto yang baru akan mengeluarkan minuman kaleng yang dirinya beli dari mesin minuman beberapa saat yang lalu itu menghentikan gerakanya akibat sapaan dari hadapanya dan saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kawan lama yang hampir membunuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kokabeil?"

Kokabeil menatap datar Naruto sesaat kemudian melangkah menuju bagian pinggir dari gedung akademi tersebut sambil memandang gumpalan gumpalan awan putih yang bergulung dilangit.

"Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya Lucifer?" desis Kokabeil pelan.

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas kalimat Kokabeil barusan, dirinya mengeluarkan sepack rokok dari saku kemejanya kemudian menghidupkan sebatang dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Menantang pimpinan Underworld berduel hanya untuk gadis iblis golongan lama termasuk tindakan ceroboh Lucifer" Sambung Kokabeil tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari gumpalan awan.

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai suara datar Naruto memecahkan kesunyian tersebut dan membuat Kokabeil melirik melalui sudut matanya kearah Naruto yang masih setia ditempatnya duduk.

"Kau percaya tentang perdamaian yang ayah bicarakan dulu Kokabeil?" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Kokabeil hanya meliriknya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap hamparan langit datar, dirinya kembali membuka kenangan lama dimana dirinya masih seorang malaikat yang agung dulu disurga dan dimana saat saat Lucifer serta dirinya bersahabat dan dimana saat ayah mereka pernah mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan terwujud suatu perdamaian antar seluruh mahluk ciptaanya, terkadang dirinya suka tertawa mengingat hal tersebut, "Jika kau mempercayainya maka kau akan mengetahui tujuanku Kokabeil" sambung Naruto pelan.

"Kau terlalu Naif Lucifer" Ucap Kokabeil datar dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar Naruto.

 **oOo**

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema disepanjang koridor kastil salah satu pimpinan pilar underworld yaitu Gremory dan terlihat seorang pria bersurai merah sebahu juga sedang berjalan pelan menuju salah satu ruangan dilorong kastil tersebut.

Sirzech nama pria tersebut yang sekarang sedang melangkah pelan menuju meja kerjanya sambil menenteng sebuah buku tebal yang sudah terlihat termakan usia.

Set!

"Berniat membangkitkanya Gremory"

Sirzech yang sedang membaca buku tua tersebut tersentak saat mendengar serta kedatangan tamu tak diundang diruangan pribadinya, saat melihat kesumber suara, dirinya melihat pria bertopeng putih yang sempat muncul saat pertemuan tiga fraksi waktu itu sekarang berada dihadapanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sirzech datar membuat pria bertopeng tersebut menatapnya sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kheh! Hanya melihat seorang iblis kecil menjalankan rencana liciknya dan sedikit mengajukan penawaran" Balas pria tersebut pelan.

Sirzech terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan perkataan dari mahluk dihadapanya ini dan sebenarnya dirinya sempat kaget karena pria tersebut bisa mencium rencana yang selama ini dirinya susun secara rapi, kemudian dengan ekspresi kalem Sirzech menjawab perkataan pria dihadapanya.

"Apa untungnya aku menerima penawaranmu?" Ucap Sirzech tenang sambil menatap kedua iris merah menyala milik pria tersebut dari balik topengnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin kebangkitanya kheh? Anggap saja kuberi kau bantuan menemukan kunci untuk membangkitkanya dan setelah itu semua terserah dirimu" Ucap pria bertopeng tersebut dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai transparan bagaikan hantu, "Pikirkanlah dengan baik Gremory" sambung pria tersebut kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Sirzech yang terdiam diruanganya.

"Menarik" Desis sang Mao Lucifer sambil tersenyum kecil menatap tempat mahluk bertopeng tersebut menghilang.

Malam harinya dirumah sang iblis kuning siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto terlihat empat mahluk berbeda ras sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil saling menatap satu sama lain, ya mereka adalah Katarea, Ophis, Great Red dan Naruto namun sebenarnya ketiga gadis tersebut sedang menatap Naruto intens yang hanya menatap ketiga gadis tersebut datar.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Naruto, melawan pemimpin underworld seorang diri, mungkin kau bisa menang melawannya namun resikonya kau diburu oleh seluruh penghuni underworld" Ucap Red dengan nada datar.

"Dan jika kau mau aku bisa meratakan underworld untuk membantumu" Sambung Ophis sehabis perkataan Red membuatnya langsung ditatap tajam Red dan Katarea akibat perkataanya barusan, "Bercanda tehee~" Sambung Ophis pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari kedua naga jadi jadian itu hanya terdiam sesaat karena memang ada benarnya namun dirinya sudah menyusun rencana untuk kedepanya.

"Kalian tenang saja Red,Ophis dan Katarea, aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang" Ucap Naruto membuat ketiga gadis dihadapanya itu terdiam menatap Naruto sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi jika mereka bertindak diluar batas jangan salahkan jika underworld rata dengan tanah" Desis Ophis datar bahkan pandanganya menjadi dingin.

"Kami akan selalu berada dipihakmu Naruto" Ucap Red pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus surai ketiga gadis dihadapanya bergantian dan sukses membuat mereka merona malu.

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto pelan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Naruto beserta ketiga gadis diruangan tersebut teralihkan, kemudian dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan menuju ruang depan.

Cklek!

"Rias?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tamunya adalah salah satu adik dari pimpinan Underworld dari keluarga Gremory.

"Permisi Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias pelan dengan senyuman membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit berkedut dahinya.

"Aku gurumu Rias bukan teman priamu" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Rias yang tersenyum kecil.

"Itu hanya panggilanmu untuk diakademi Naruto-kun, tapi jika diluar maka bisa kupanggil nama depanmukan Naruto-kun, dan juga tak kusangka bahwa dalam hitungan kaum iblis kita ini seumuran" balas Rias sambil tertawa kecil membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu dari mana Rias?" Ucap Naruto jawdrope.

"Ufufufu itu meman-!"

"Siapa yang bertamu Naruto-kun?"

Suara Red yang sedang melangkah dari arah belakang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Rias yang sedang berbicara.

"Hanya muridku" Ucap Naruto pelan membalas perkataan Red tanpa menoleh sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum menggoda kearah Naruto.

"Tak kusangka sensei juga menyimpan wanita seksi dirumahnya" Goda Rias yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan wajah facepalm.

Red yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan dengan senyuman kecil langsung melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian memeluk lengannya erat.

"Perkenalkan aku istrinya Nar-!"

Wussh!

Buaagh!

"I-ittai!"

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan kau Naga Sableng!"

Red tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat dengan tiba tiba mendapat sebuah lemparan sepatu dari arah belakangnya dan ketika menoleh menatap sang pelaku lemparan dirinya dapat melihat Katarea menatapnya tajam dan Ophis yang menatapnya dengan kedua irisnya bersinar.

Rias hanya sweatdrope sesaat ketika melihat interaksi dihadapanya ini namun dirinya juga kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dua wanita dihadapanya ini adalah penjelmaan dari kedua naga penghancur meskipun awalnya dirinya tidak mengetahuinya namun saat mendengar perkataan dari iblis wanita yang melempar sepatu beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya akhirnya tahu.

"Masuklah Rias"

Rias sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Naruto yang menyuruhnya masuk sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan ketiga gadis tadi yang sedang beradu argumen, membuat Rias akhirnya mengikuti Naruto.

"Jadi ada apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang duduk disebrang bangku yang Rias duduki, membuat sang pewaris Gremory tersebut menatapnya sesaat kemudian menunduk sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Rias barusan namun dirinya sempat melihat kilatan kebencian dikedua iris bluegreen Rias ketika menatapnya.

"Apakah benar Sensei akan berduel dengan Kakakku?" Tanya Rias pelan masih dalam posisi menunduk membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarnya.

"Itu benar Rias" Balas Naruto pelan membuat Rias langsung mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku ingin Sensei membunuhnya!" Ucap Rias penuh kebencian dan sekarang Naruto dapat melihat kebencian dan dendam yang berkumpul menjadi satu dalam pancaran pandangan Rias.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rias?" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Rias dengan perlahan pandangannya menyendu dan kembali menunduk.

"Karena dirinya aku dibenci dan direndahkan diklanku dan juga karena dirinya aku dipaksa bertunangan dengan pria yang tidak kucintai dan itu semua hanya demi keuntunganya sebagai Mou Lucifer! Sedangkan aku hanya menjadi tumbalnya!" Ucap Rias mengeluarkan seluruh masalahnya dihadapa Naruto yang memandang Rias sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surai merahnya lembut.

"Tenanglah Rias dan juga disini banyak yang memperhatikanmu seperti anggota Osis, para bidakmu dan juga aku" Ucap Naruto membuat Rias mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat dirinya melompat dari duduknya kearah Naruto untuk memeluknya.

Grep!

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

"Aku Senseimu Rias"

Naruto yang dipeluk Rias hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surainya pelan dan baru disadarinya bahwa Red,Ophis dan Katarea sudah berada disampingnya menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil sekarang bukan lagi tatapan cemburu sebab mereka sudah mendengar seluruh curhatan Rias beberapa saat yang lalu membuat perasaan iba muncul dihati mereka.

 **-0o0-**

 _-Uknown Place-_

Disebuah ruangan yang serba hitam terkumpul beberapa orang yang selama ini telah menjadi buronan kelas atas dalam dunia supranatural dan juga satu sosok mahluk bertopeng putih sedang duduk paling depan menghadap keseluruh mahluk disana. (Modelnya seperti Akatsuki yang berkumpul saat digua ,cuma kelihatan kedua matanya)

"Jadi apa keuntunganku dengan masuk kelompokmu ini Shiro?" Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sebuah tombak yang bertengger bahunya dengan nada datar kearah sosok bertopeng yang dipanggilnya Shiro tersebut.

"Bukankah tujuanmu ingin membinasakan mahluk supranatural? Jadi dengan bangkitnya Naga yang telah dihapuskan dinaskah tuhan maka rencana mata bulan akan terwujud dengan begitu bulankah rencanamu akan berjalan dengan baik Cao Cao?" Jelas Shiro membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menatapnya bingung saat mendengar Naga yang telah dihapuskan.

"Naga apa maksudmu? Trihexa?" Ucap salah satu sosok bersurai pirang dengan sebuah pedang emas yang bertengger dipunggungnya, sedangkan Shiro hanya terkekeh kecil saat mendengar kalimat pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan, bukan Trihexa, akan tetapi Naga yang telah tuhan itu sendiri yang menghapus keberadaanya dan memecahnya menjadi beberapa bagian didunia ini" Ucap Shiro pelan membuat suasana hening beberapa saat, " Naga yang akan tercipta dengan menyatukan Great Red, Ophis, Trihexa, Albion dan Draig" Sambung Shiro langsung membuat beberapa sosok diruangan tersebut tersentak karena baru pertama kalinya mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengumpulkan seluruh naga kemudian menyatukanya akan menjadi Naga yang kau maksud?"

"Benar sekali Loki, dan tugas kita untuk sekarang adalah mengumpulkan para Naga tersebut dan jika tiba saatnya bersiaplah kalian untuk berperang melawan seluruh fraksi didunia ini" Ucap Shiro pelan kemudian mulai menghilang bagaikan hantu meninggalkan anggota lain yang hanya terdiam menatap kepergianya.

 _-Kuoh Place-_

Esok harinya dipagi cerah dikuoh dan lebih bertepat dirumah Naruto sekarang sudah berkumpul banyak mahluk berbeda ras dan perhatian mereka semua hanya satu yaitu sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapan mereka semua.

"Jadi kau akan pergi sendiri Naruto?" Ucap Michael membuka suara terlebih dahulu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Akan berbahaya jika membawa kalian semua, oleh karena itu aku akan pergi kelembah Lilith sendiri" Balas Naruto pelan.

"Tapi Naruto-kun itu juga terlalu berbahaya, membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah" Ucap salah satu malaikat perempuan disana dengan nada lembut kearah Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Tenang saja Gabriel, Aku sudah mempunyai rencana"

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Naruto, jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu maka jangan salahkan jika Underworld rata dengan tanah"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menoleh menatap sosok naga loli bersurai hitam yang menatap datar kearah mereka sedangkan Red yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Yak bisa kita lihat sang Loli ini mengelurakan sifat possesive dan perhatianya kepada Naruto" Cibir Red pelan membuat Ophis langsung gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

"A-apa!? Tentu saja bukan karena hal itu Baka! A-aku mengatakan begitu karena kekuatanku masih dipegang Naruto" Jelas Ophis sambil tergagap membuat senyum mengejek mengembang dibibir Red sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrope melihat tingkah kedua naga absrud tersebut.

Katarea yang berada disamping Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menunduk sebab dirinya merasa begitu tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan Naruto membuat hatinya marah dan kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri, ingin saja rasanya ia menghilang dari dunia ini namun pikiran Katarea buyar saat merasakan tepukan kecil dipundaknya dan saat dirinya mendongak menatap pelaku penepukan, ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Katarea, ini sebagian juga adalah salahku oleh karena itu kita akan menyelesaikanya bersama sama" Ucap Naruto membuat Katarea terpana sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" Ucap Naruto dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan penghuni rumahnya dalam keadaan sunyi.

"Jadi kita hanya menunggunya disini?" Ucap Azazel memecah keheningan diruangan tersebut membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengirimkan Servantku untuk memantau jika terjadi sesuatu disana" Ucap Red sambil mengeluarkan sebuah mahluk kecil berbentuk bulat mempunyai satu buah bola mata (Mirip cyclop).

"Ikuti Naruto" desis Red pelan kearah mahluk dihadapanya terebut dan dengan perlahan mahluk bermata satu tersebut mulai memudar bagaikan hantu.

"Kuharap Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Gabriel pelan sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya layaknya sedang berdoa, namun dirinya tersentak kecil saat merasakan tepukan kecil dipundaknya.

"Tenanglah Lucifer bukanlah mahluk lemah, dia sangat kuat dan aku sebagai mahluk pertama yang pernah melawanya sangat tahu bahwa Lucifer tidaklah lemah hanya untuk melawan mahluk sekelas Gremory" Ucap Ophis datar membuat Gabriel terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan, namun Katarea yang mendengar kalimat Lucifer dari perkataan Ophis barusan hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena dirinya belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Lucifer? Siapa yang kau maksud Lucifer? Ophis?" Tanya Katarea pelan membuat beberapa penghuni disana terdiam.

"mungkin sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenarannya Katarea" Balas Ophis pelan sambil menghela nafas perlahan, "Naruto sebenarnya adalah Malaikat yang dikutuk oleh Kami-sama menjadi Lucifer sang raja iblis akibat tidak tunduk kepada Adam namun para iblis banyak yang memberontak karena sifat Lucifer bertolak belakang dengan sifat alami mereka." Sambung Ophis menjelaskan siapa Naruto sebenarnya membuat Katarea terdiam.

Cklek!

"Sudah berkumpul?"

Seluruh penghuni menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan Kokabeil sang pelaku pembuka pintu menatap mereka datar.

"Kau terlambat Kokabeil" sindir Azazel membuat Kokabeil mendengus pelan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi" Ucap Kokabeil kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan, "Dimana Naruto?" Sambung Kokabeil menanyakan keberadaan Naruto membuat Azazel hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia sudah berangkat seorang diri menuju lembah Lilith" Balas Azazel sedangkan Kokabeil mengeraskan wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan.

"Jadi kalian membiarkannya pergi seorang diri?" desis Kokabeil datar.

"Bukan maksud kami Kokabeil tapi itu memang keinginan Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan akan pergi seorang diri bahkan dirinya melarang untuk mengikutinya" Jelas Azazel pelan membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat.

"Aku akan menyusulnya apapun yang terjadi" Ucap datar Kokabeil sambil melangkah keluar tak menghiraukan panggilan Azazel dan yang lainya untuk tidak menyusul Naruto.

 _"Si kuning itu terlalu gegabah"_ batin Kokabeil.

 **-0o0-**

-Istana Gremory-

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang Sirzech-sama?"

Terlihat sekarang didepan istana Gremory terdapat dua iblis bergender pria dan wanita yang sedang bercakap.

"tentu Grayfia, siapkan sihirnya menuju lembah lilith" Ucap Sirzech pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu Naruto" Sambungnya pelan sedangkan Grayfia yang berada disampingnya hanya memasang ekspresi sedih dan berharap agar sang pujaan hatinya akan menang melawan kingnya ini meskipun pada akhirnya dirinya dicap sebagai pengkhianat klan Gremory akibat tidak memihak Rajanya dirinya rela asalkan Naruto selamat.

"Kita pergi sekarang Grayfia" Ucap Sirzech pelan dan kemudian dengan perlahan tubuhnya beserta Grayfia mulai masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Dilembah lilith disebuah lapangan luas terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas batu raksasa sambil memandang langit merah underworld datar namun dirinya langsung menatap kearah depan saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir klan Gremory yang mengeluarkan Sirzech yang tersenyum kecil dan Grayfia menatap sedih kearahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Naruto" Ucap Sirzech pelan yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"Grayfia cepat buat Kekkai agar dampaknya tidak sampai kekota" perintah Sirzech kepada Grayfoa yang dibalas anggukan kecil, kemudian dirinya kembali menatap kearah Naruto yang juga sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapanya.

"Kita mulai sekarang"

Ucap Sirzech pelan yang langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan begitu pula dengan Naruto, kedua melesat semakin dekat dengan tangan mereka yang terkepal untuk saling memberi pukulan pembukaan.

"Nah kita lihat bagaimana hasil pertarungan ini, apakah sang Raja asli atau Raja palsu yang memenangkanya" Ucap sosok bertopeng putih yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sirzech.

 **¤TBC¤**

 _Next chap: Death_

 _Note: Sorry banget bagi yang nunggu maupun tidak fic ini, dikarenakan beberapa hal membuat ane vakum fic ini dan mungkin salah satu alasanya adalah kehabisan ide :v aslinya word chp ini ada 9k tapi ane pecah jadi 2 dan sisanya akan jadi chp6 :v dan uchida akan up fic lainya dulu Arigatou dan Sayonara ^^_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Silhouette (Kana-Boon)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: yg punya lagu Sign dari Flow bisa diputar :v**_

 **Sfx music:** terlihat Naruto yang memakai jaket berhoddie berjalan pelan dalam guyuran hujan.

 _ **I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar.**_

 **Sfx music:** Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kedepan tajam, dilanjutkan Azazel menoleh menatap kebelakang kemudian Gabriel dan terakhir Sirzech dan kemudian scene langsung berganti dengan tulisan "Lucifer" beserta romajinya dibawahnya.

 _ **(Can you hear me So am I)**_

 **Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji-naku nacchae-ba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda**

Terlihat dipinggir sungai Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil menegak minuman kaleng ditanganya.

 **Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**

Scene berganti dan terlihat sekarang Michael yang duduk disebuah singgahsana sambil memandang secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto dulu.

 **Miushinatta Jibun jishin ga? Oto o tatete Kuzureteitta? Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga**

Terlihat 5 orang berhoddie berjalan beriringan dan salah satu dari mereka menenteng sebuah tombak dibahunya sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian scene berganti menampakan Ophis yang memegang sekelopak mawar hitam pada kedua tanganya kemudian Great Red yang juga memegang mawar merah pada kedua tanganya

 **Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni**

Pemilik scred gear Kedua naga surgawi Saling mengadukan kedua tinju mereka membuat gelombang kejut besar.

 **Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta**

Kemudian scene berganti menjadi pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech, terlihat Sirzech yang terlempar jauh akibat pukulan Naruto membuatnya menabrak dinding pembatas.

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi omamotterunda**

Dengan perlahan Sirzech mulai bangkit sambil mengelap darah kering disudut bibirnya kemudian dirinya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. (Kaya opening Naruto pas lawan pain, nah terakhirnya sama kaya gitu, jadi pas mau mukul Naruto tiba tiba terhenti gerakanya begitupula sebaliknya)

 **.Happy Read.**

Ost op: Sign (Flow)

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 _ **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**_

 _ **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**_

 _ **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Death)_

"Kita mulai sekarang"

Ucap Sirzech pelan yang langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan begitu pula dengan Naruto, keduanya melesat semakin dekat dengan tangan mereka yang terkepal untuk saling memberi pukulan pembukaan.

"Nah kita lihat bagaimana hasil pertarungan ini, apakah sang Raja asli atau Raja palsu yang memenangkanya" Ucap sosok bertopeng putih yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sirzech memandang pertarungan dihadapanya datar.

Brugh!

Kedua tinju berlapis demonic power tersebut saling bersarang dimasing masing pipi kedua iblis tersebut membuat ledakan energi yang cukup besar dibuktikan dengan tempat yang mereka pijak hancur.

"Energi yang sungguh mengerikan" desis Naruto pelan saat merasakan kulit pipinya yang mengelupas akibat terkena tinju berlapis Distruction milik Sirzech dan tidak jauh beda dengan Sirzech yang pipinya mengalami luka bakar akibat api biru milik Naruto.

Sirzech sedikit kaget saat melihat kembali api legenda yang peringkatnya sebagai api pemusnah berada teratas mengalahkan Amaterasu dan api putih, api biru merupakan api yang tuhan itu sendiri menciptakanya bahkan kekuatanya mutlak dapat menghancurkan apapun meskipun sesuatu yang akan dihancurkan tersebut memegang title abadi maupun tidak bisa dihancurkan.

Dirinya sedikit beruntung karena Naruto tidak menghancurkannya diawal ini saat ia bersentuhan dengan api biru tersebut.

"Jangan berharap dengan menahan kekuatanmu aku akan mengampunimu Naruto" Desis Sirzech kearah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mengampuniku kheh?" Desis Naruto sambil menatap Sirzech datar, "Menarik" sambung Naruto yang didetik berikutnya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula membuat sang Mou Lucifer memasang posisi siaga.

Bruaagh!

Sirzech hanya melebarkan matanya shock saat dengan tiba tiba merasakan sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan kuat Naruto yang dengan sekejap berada dihadapannya.

"Dan asal kau tahu bahwa demonic power yang kau miliki itu adalah serpihan kekuatanku" Desis Naruto pelan disamping telinga Sirzech saat dirinya memukulnya membuat sang Mou terpental cukup keras menabrak bebatuan.

Sreek!

"Meskipun hanya serpihan tapi dengan kekuatan ini aku akan melenyapkanmu!" Desis Sirzech dengan perlahan sambil bangkit selepas dirinya terpental akibat pukulan kuat milik Naruto dan dengan perlahan ditangan kanannya mulai terkumpul Demonic Distruction yang semakin banyak kemudian menjadi bentuk sebuah pedang, "Mungkin benar kau adalah leluhur kami, akan tetapi kekuatan kami terus berkembang dan melebihimu Lucifer" sambung Sirzech datar.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar perkataan Sirzech barusan, akhirnya dirinya mempercayai perkataan Azazel beberapa hari lalu yang mengatakan suatu fakta tentang Mou Lucifer dihadapannya ini.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Naruto yang baru pulang seusai mengajar di Kuoh academy sekarang sedang berjalan pelan sambil meneguk minuman kaleng ditangan kanannya, tujuannya kali ini adalah pinggir danau Kuoh tempat markas salah satu sahabat mesumnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Azazel._

 _Tidak sampai lima menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai dipinggiran Danau dan seperti biasanya ia melihat sahabatnya itu masih tetap saja betah memancing seharian didanau tersebut meskipun tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan satu pun, dan hey seharusnya itu adalah suatu rekor dalam benak Naruto yang berpikir Azazel sudah ratusan tahun memancing dan tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan satu pun._

 _"Yo!" Sapa Naruto pelan sambil melangkah pelan kearah Azazel yang menatapnya melalui ujung matanya dan masih tetap melakukan aktifitas mancingnya._

 _"kau sudah datang Naruto" Ucap Azazel sambil menepuk rerumputan disampingnya,"duduklah" sambungnya pelan._

 _Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk disampingnya Azazel._

 _"jadi hal apa yang mau kau bicarakan Azazel?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memandang genangan tenang air danau dihadapannya._

 _"Kau sudah tahukan Sirzech Lucifer?" Balas Azazel pelan yang dibalas anggukan Naruto, "Kalau begitu aku hanya memberi tahu bahwa sebenarnya dulu saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang iblis muda, Sirzech itu sangatlah mengidolakan dirimu dan hanya dirinya seorang yang percaya bahwa sebenarnya kau itu tidaklah mati saat greatwar" sambung Azazel menjelaskan semua perihal tentang sang Sirzech kepada Naruto yang hanya terdiam beberapa saat._

 _"Namun ada saat dimana dirinya dulu merasa bahwa kehidupanya tidak adil, sebab karena dirinya adalah pewaris tahta keluarga Gremory secara tidak langsung sejak kecil ia sudah didik keras dan ketat oleh klanya sehingga kebebasannya terenggut dan sejak saat itu sifatnya berubah entah kenapa" Ucap Azazel menjelaskan semua hal tentang Sirzech, "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menyadarkannya Naruto, karena sebenarnya Sirzech itu adalah orang yang baik" lanjut Azazel pelan membuat Naruto yang berada disampingnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya._

 _"Percayakan kepadaku Azazel" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Azazel yang hanya tersenyum kecil._

 _"Semoga kau bisa" desis Azazel pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan mancingnya yang sempat tertunda._

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

"Mungkin memberinya sedikit pelajaran bukanlah hal buruk" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memandang Sirzech yang tidak jauh dihadapanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" teriak Sirzech kemudian melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang memasang kuda kuda bertahan.

Wussh!

Tap!

Suara benturan pedang Distruction milik Sirzech dengan telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang menahan tebasannya menggunakan tangan, Naruto sedikit menahan perih karena tebasan mou Lucifer tersebut sangatlah kuat bahkan mampu melukai tangan Naruto yang sekarang meneteskan darah melalui sela genggaman tanganya.

Sirzech yang melihat seranganya ditahan oleh Naruto meskipun melukainya dengan cepat melesakkan tangan kirinya yang berlapis power distruction kearah Naruto, namun saat tinjuanya telak mengenai Naruto tubuhnya langsung mengurai menjadi api biru membuat Sirzech mendecih.

"Jika saja terlambat menghindar pukulanmu barusan sangatlah berbahaya"

Sirzech mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum membuat amarah sang mou tersebut meningkat karena dirinya seperti hanya diremehkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku Lucifer!"

Blaaar!

Teriak Sirzech nyaring dengan seketika demonic power merah pekat meluap dengan intesitas besar sampai menjulang kelangit menyerupai pilar membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat luapan energi yang dikeluarkan iblis dihadapanya ini sangatlah besar dan perkataan Azazel harus dirinya akui bahwa Sirzech bukanlah iblis lemah.

"Kekuatan besar yang stabil" Ucap pelan Naruto menatap pilar energi menjulang tinggi tersebut yang dengan perlahan mulai menghilang menampakkan seorang mahluk merah pekat menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh besar, "True from kah? tak kusangka kekuatannya sebes-!"

Bruagh!

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat dengan kecepatan gila Sirzech sudah berada dihadapanya kemudian meninju tepat diperut Membuat Naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan iblis tersebut akhirnya terpental keudara cepat, sedangkan Sirzech yang berada dalam mode true from melihat Naruto melayang bebas akibat pukulanya dengan cepat kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat disamping Naruto.

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

"Ugh!" Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya karena rasa perih yang mendera tubuhnya akibat pukulan beruntun barusan dan juga baru kali ini dirinya merasakan sakit dalam pertarungan sejak terakhir dirinya terluka dulu saat Greatwar, Sirzech yang selesai memukul semua titik vital Naruto kemudian menendangnya keras kebawah sampai menciptakan sebuah kawah raksasa.

Dugh!

Blaaar!

"Ugh! Beberapa Tulangku patah" desis Naruto pelan menahan nyeri kemudian memandang Sirzech yang sedang mengumpulkan demonic Distruction dalam skala besar menyamai pesawat boeing.

"Hancurlah" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada berat kemudian melepaskan demonic power ditanganya melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam seolah pasrah menerima serangan Sirzech.

Blaaar!

 **-Kota Lilith-**

Dddrrrrtttt!

"A-ada apa ini!?"

"Seluruh kota bergetar"

"I-ini aura milik Sirzech-sama!"

Seluruh kota Lilith bergetar akibat kekuatan penghancur milik Sirzech telak mengenai Naruto bahkan menghancurkan Kekkai yang Naruto ciptakan membuat penduduk iblis dikota Lilith sebagian panic akibat getaran tersebut dan rembesan energi Sirzech.

 **-World-**

Didunia atas tepatnya didanau tempat biasanya Azazel memancing terlihat datenshi tersebut menegang sesaat kemudian kembali rileks.

"Jadi sudah dimulai" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil melemparkan kail pancingnya kearah danau, "semoga berhasil Lucifer" sambungnya sesaat setelah melempar pancing.

 **-Naruto &Sirzech place-**

Kembali ke arena bertarung Naruto dan Sirzech yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk dipenuhi asap tebal membuat Sirzech yang mulai turun dengan perlahan dari udara menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap kawah tempat Naruto terkena serangan terkuatnya barusan, dirinya yakin tidak akan ada mahluk yang bisa selamat dari seranganya barusan dan juga melupakan satu hal bahwa maid pribadinya Grayfia juga berada diarena pertarungan tersebut.

Deg!

Tubuh Sirzech menegang seketika saat merasakan sebuah energi demonic yang menyebar luar biasa kuat membuatnya bersimpuh menahan sesak dan energi ini lebih besar berkali kali lipat dari miliknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"K-kekuatan macam apa ini?" Desis Sirzech sambil bersimpuh memegangi dadanya dan tidak jauh dari hadapanya ia dapat melihat dua buah bola mata yang bersinar merah menatapnya datar namun beberapa saat kemudian saat asap tebal mulai menghilang menampakan pemilik kedua mata merah tersebut membuat Sirzech melebarkan matanya shock.

 **"Tak kusangka akhirnya menggunakan wujud ini untuk menahan seranganmu tadi"**

Ucap sosok tersebut datar yang ternyata adalah Naruto dalam wujud Iblisnya, dengan dua buah tanduk didahinya (Kaya tanduk Devil Jin di game Tekken 5) ,kuku tanganya memanjang layaknya kuku serigala dan kedua sayap gagak membentang lebar dipunggungnya, Naruto menatap Sirzech yang dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dari bersimpuhnya dengan tubuh masih dalam True from kemudian Sirzech menatap Naruto dengan pandangan waspada.

"Jadi itu wujud Lucifer sebenarnya" batin Sirzech memandang wujud asli Naruto setelah dikutuk tuhan dahulu namun lamunanya buyar saat dengan tiba tiba Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya.

Grep!

"Ghaah!"

Ronta Sirzech mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada lehernya namun semua rontaanya malah membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramanya mengakibatkan Sirzech semakin tercekik bahkan dirinya kaget sebab Naruto tidak terluka karena menyentuhnya yang dalam mode true from.

"Kau tahu semua yang kau lakukan itu sia sia dengan mencoba membunuhku" Ucap datar Naruto, "Karena kalian semua pada awalnya hanyalah iblis tanpa anugerah kekuatan dari ayah dan mahluk terhina yang pernah diciptakannya" Sambung Naruto pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gagap Sirzech menahan sakit karena Naruto masih mencekiknya dan dirinya kembali terkejut karena mode true fromnya mulai tersedot kedalam tangan Naruto yang mencekiknya seolah sedang menghisapnya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Sirzech, setelah seluruh demonic True from milik Sirzech lenyap kemudian Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya membuat pemuda merah tersebut tersungkur sambil terbatuk.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" ucap Sirzech pelan saat melihat Naruto yang menjatuhkannya kemudian membuat sebuah pola sihir ditangan kananya, dirinya berpikir apakah ini kekuatan Lucifer sebenarnya? Dan apakah ini juga akhir dari dirinya? Dimusnahkan oleh idolanya ketika masih remaja dulu, Sirzech memejamkan kedua matanya saat melihat Naruto melangkah kearahnya kemudian mendekatkan pola sihir ditangannya ketubuhnya.

Set!

 **[Reset]**

Sekian detik Sirzech menutup mata namun rasa sakit yang dirinya tunggu tidaklah muncul malah dirinya merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dikepalanya dan tubuhnya yang dengan perlahan kembali pulih, kemudian perlahan Sirzech membuka kedua matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tipis dengan tangan kanan berpendar kehijauan menempel dikepalanya.

"Aku bangga kepadamu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Sirzech membeku ditempat.

"A-apa?" Ulang Sirzech pelan dan hanya dibalas usapan kecil disurai merahnya.

"Pengakuan?, selama ini sebenarnya dirimu hanya ingin pengakuan dari keluarga dan orang yang kau sayangi terhadap kerja keras yang kau lakukan selama ini namun mereka selalu menganggap semua yang kau kerjakan sia sia, namun dimataku semua itu bukanlah hal sia sia dan aku bangga kepadamu Sirzech" Ucap Naruto membuat Sirzech melebarkan kedua irisnya karena perkataan Naruto barusan entah mengapa membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangannya dulu.

 _"Touchan! Kaachan! Aku berhasil menguasainya" Ucap Sirzech kecil sambil menunjukkan sebuah demonic power distruction seukuran bola pimpong ditanganya kearah pria dan wanita dewasa dihadapanya namun hanya tatapan datar yang dikeluarkan oleh pria dewasa tersebut sedangkan wanita disampingnya hanya tersenyum lembut khas seorang ibu kearah Sirzech kecil._

 _"Kau ini calon pemimpin klan kita jadi jangan berbangga diri dengan hanya hal seperti itu, jika tidak kamu akan mati paling pertama disaat ada perang" Ucap pria yang dipanggil Touchan oleh Sirzech tersebut datar kemudian melangkah pergi, Sirzech yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya menunduk sedih karena entah mengapa ayahnya selalu menganggapnya tidak berguna padahal dirinya ingin sekali saja mendapat pujian namun semua itu sepertinya mustahil, ayahnya hanya selalu melihat kekurangan dirinya._

 _Set!_

 _"Ayah itu sangat sayang kepadamu, akan tetapi karena ayahmu itu orangnya kaku jadi seperti itulah cara menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan mendorongmu untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik"_

 _Sirzech mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar dan merasakan elusan lembut dipucuk kepalanya, dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya dari pandangan sang ibu._

 _Mulai sejak saat itu dirinya selalu berlatih dan berkembang menjadi kuat dari yang terkuat sampai akhirnya pada suatu malam dimana dirinya sedang beristirahat sehabis berlatih mode true fromnya yang masih ditahap pertama, tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan ayahnya._

 _"Sirzech" panggil sang ayah membuat Sirzech langsung bangkit dari tiduranya kemudian menatap ayahnya serius._

 _"Ada apa Tousan?"_

 _"Ayah akan memasukanmu kedalam tim Ajuka untuk bergabung dalam Greatwar dan menghentikan Revolution keturunan Rezim mou terdahulu, kuharap kau sebagai anak ayah bisa memenangkan misi ini, besok Serafall akan menjemputmu" Jelas sang ayah membuat Sirzech mematung ketika mendengarnya, apakah jika dirinya berhasil dalam misi ini ayahnya akan mengakuinya? Namun pikiranya buyar ketika merasakan tepukan lembut dibahunya, "Buktikan dirimu pantas menyandang gelar sebagai calon Lucifer dalam misi ini nak" sambung ayahnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sirzech yang terdiam memikirkan perkataan ayahnya._

 _Namun pada akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung kedalam tim Ajuka dan mereka berperang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membawa perdamaian diunderworld melawan Rezim keturunan mou lama dan pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan para pasukan Revolusioner membuat era baru dikalangan iblis dengan naiknya pemimpin Great satan Beelzebub, Astaroth, Leviathan dan Lucifer, Mereka menjadi pimpinan baru diunderworld, namun dimana saat dirinya telah menjadi pemimpin dikalangan iblis dan keinginan ayahnya telah terpenuhi hanya tatapan datarlah yang Sirzech dapatkan dari ayahnya._

 _"Baguslah kau sudah menduduki jabatan Mou, ayah ingin dirimu mempermudah akses klan kita"_

 _Sirzech hanya menatap kosong lantai keramik yang dirinya pijak, entah mengapa dirinya berpikir bahwa semua perjuanganya selama ini sia sia dimata ayahnya, ia hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan dari keluarganya bahkan dulu saat masih diakademi dirinya merasa iri terhadap teman temanya yang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya tidak sepertinya yang dijemput oleh Maid Gremory, semua itu hanyalah hal mustahil yang selama ini ia harapkan dan pada akhirnya Sirzech mengetahui bahwa ayahnya hanya memikirkan klan dan gila kekuasaan membuat rasa kecewa dihatinya membesar, sejak saat itu Sirzech menjadi keperibadian yang berbeda._

Sirzech masih diam membeku menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan dengan perlahan sebuah cairan bening mulai mengalir melalui celah matanya membuatnya menunduk menyembunyikan isakan pelanya dari Naruto.

"Jadi pertarungan kita sudah berakhirkan?" Ucap Naruto kearah Sirzech yang masih terisak pelan dan dibalas anggukan, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" sambung Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih akibat menggunakan wujud iblisnya memakan banyak tenaga ditambah menahan serangan terakhir Sirzech semakin membuat dirinya lelah, namun baru beberapa langkah, Naruto menghentikan gerakanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat dan saat menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Sirzech yang memegang tanganya sambil menatap dirinya dalam yang menurut Naruto iblis dihadapanya ini sekilas terlihat cantik.

"!"

Naruto langsung tersadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Sirzech sekarang, wajah yang terlihat feminim, pinggul besar khas seorang perempuan, dan saat melihat kebagian dadanya yang terlilit perban dan agak menonjol membuat Naruto memerah sesaat kemudian mengambil jarak agak jauh dengan Sirzech.

"K-kau berubah jadi gadis?" Ucap Naruto agak tergagap menatap horor iblis dihadapanya yang malah tertawa kecil tersebut.

"Aku memang seorang gadis sejak dilahirkan Lucifer atau bisa kupanggil Naruto-kun" Balas Sirzech tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto, "Dan nama asliku adalah Sirina Gremory" sambung Sirzech yang mengungkap jati dirinya dan saat sampai dihadapan Naruto dirinya langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Arigatou" Bisik Sirina kemudian mengeratkan pelukanya, "Perkataanmu tadi sangat berharga untukku" sambungnya membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil karena tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini dan juga dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa mou Lucifer selama ini adalah seorang gadis, Sedangkan Shiro, sosok bertopeng yang muncul dipertemuan antar fraksi tersebut hanya terdiam memandang datar kejadian dihadapanya dari dalam topeng.

"Tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini, rencanaku akan sedikit berubah" Ucap Shiro pelan kemudian tubuhnya dengan perlahan mulai memudar layaknya hantu.

Sringg!

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dimana banyak muncul lingkaran sihir dan robekan dimensi memunculkan rekanya serta dua naga pengganggu hidupnya.

"Naru"

Dirinya menoleh menatap seorang seraph bersurai pirang yang memanggilnya barusan dan ia melihat Gabriel menatapnya dengan pandangan emm entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu memahaminya dan saat melihat kesampingnya, Katarea juga menatapnya datar begitu pula dengan Red dan Ophis.

"Jadi kami jauh jauh datang kesini hanya untuk melihatmu memeluk gadis yang hampir telanjang itu nee Naru" Cibir Katarea memandang Naruto datar membuat iblis pirang tersebut seperti tersadar kemudian memandang Sirina yang sedang memeluknya dan baru dirinya sadari bahwa tubuh gadis tersebut hampir polos seluruhnya yang hanya menyisakan perban menutupi dadanya dan celana yang sudah terkoyak.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" Ucap Naruto pelan namun hanya tatapan sinis yang diterimanya.

"Benar apa yang kukatakan bahwa Lucifer-kun seorang mata keranjang"

"N-naru"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah gadis gadis dihadapanya tersebut.

"Terserah kalian" desis Naruto pasrah.

 **O**

"Jadi Gadis ini Mou Lucifer?" Ucap Katarea membuka percakapan diruang tamu rumah Naruto tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang sambil menatap Sirina dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki karena masih merasa tidak percaya, sebab kalau gadis dihadapanya ini benar benar Sirzech maka mao tersebut sangatlah hebat bisa menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya setelah sekian lama.

"S-Sirzech-sama" Grayfia hanya tergagap pelan akibat dirinya juga baru mengetahui bahwa majikanya seorang wanita.

Sirina yang menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan tersebut minus Naruto yang sedang fokus membaca buku hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Katarea yang sepertinya paling penasaran tentang dirinya meskipun Sirina bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa cemburu darinya, ya mungkin akibat ia yang memeluk Naruto dipertempuran saat itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan bahwa aku ini seorang perempuan dan juga sebenarnya klan Gremory mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan" Ucap Sirina sambil mengambil cangkir teh dari meja dihadapanya kemudian meminumnya, "Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan alasan yang panjang saat bertemu Rias nanti" sambung Sirzech mendesah kecil karena mungkin saja imoutonya tersebut tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menyamar menjadi seorang pria?" Tanya Ophis datar membuat Sirina menoleh menatapnya sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Karena keinginanku sendiri sih, ya meskipun Tousama juga pernah menyuruhku juga" jawab Sirina kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang masih membaca buku tidak jauh darinya.

"Nee Naru" Panggil Sirina pelan kearah Naruto yang meliriknya melalui sudut matanya seolah mengatakan 'ada apa', "Bolehkah aku tinggal beberapa waktu disini?" sambung Sirina langsung membuat ruangan tersebut senyap seketika, sedangkan Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau ingin tinggal disini karena tertarik dengan Naruto-kun? Sudah banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya, Naga, Malaikat, Iblis dan apa lagi nanti, apa memang tujuanmu ingin mempunyai pasangan dari seluruh ras dibumi Naru-kun?" Ucap Katarea cepat kearah Sirina sambil mendengus sebal membuat gadis cabai tersebut tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi kau juga salah satu wanitanya Katarea" Balas Sirina sambil menyeringai kecil membuat Katarea gelagapan karena hal tersebut memang benar faktanya.

"B-bukan itu yang kumak-!"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu"

"dasar tsundere"

Katarea langsung pundung dipojok ruangan karena perkataan Ophis dan Red yang sangat menohok jiwanya :v membuat kedua naga betina tersebut tersenyum puas melihat wanita yang biasanya mengerjai mereka sekarang bisa mereka balas, sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrope melihat kejadian absrud dihadapanya sekarang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Kokabeil.

Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan hatinya menghangat karena melihat rekan rekannya yang bersenda gurau membuat dirinya mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan perasaan saling mengerti, mungkin perasaan inilah yang dulu pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya dulu.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto membuyarkan lamunanya saat Sirina kembali memanggilnya pelan kemudian menatap gadis merah tersebut yang juga sedang menatap dirinya seperti menunggu sesuatu membuat Naruto teringat hal yang diinginkan gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sirina yang menunduk.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang keras dan juga gila kekuasaan, sudah cukup aku mengikuti perintahnya selama ini, keinginanku sebenarnya hanyalah ingin bebas terbang kemana saja dan menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri bukanya dilatih setiap hari tanpa kebebasan dan duduk diruang kerja ditemani tumpukan dokumen yang menyebalkan" Jawab Sirzech menjelaskan keinginannya dengan nada pelan membuat Naruto terdiam saat mendengarnya, "Namun saat bertemu denganmu Naruto, entah mengapa aku merasa iri dan benci kepadamu, kau yang pemimpin sebenarnya kaum kami bisa bebas tanpa terbebani kemanapun sedangkan aku yang hanya seorang iblis Gremory menanggung semua beban yang bahkan tidak kumengerti, tapi saat bertarung denganmu aku sedikit paham hal apa yang kau rasakan bukanlah seperti yang selama ini kukira dan juga melihat suasana dirumah ini membuat hatiku tenang dan tentram, jadi kumohon ijinkan aku tinggal disini Naru" sambung Sirina diakhir kalimatnya dirinya menunduk kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan gadis dihadapanya tersebut.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terdiam sehabis mendengar perkataan Sirina barusan Katarea yang berada disampingnya juga merasa iba karena entah mengapa dirinya seolah berpikir bahwa nasib gadis Gremory tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan nasibnya.

"Kau bisa menempati kamar disebelah kamarku"

Sirina mendongak ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya membuat perasaan senang membuncah dalam hatinya karena bisa tinggal dengan orang yang dikaguminya sejak dulu.

"Arigatou Naru!" Pekik Sirina senang sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil barang barangku dimekai" sambung Sirina kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir dilantai pijakanya.

Set!

Sirina yang akan berteleportasi menghentikan sihirnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dan ketika menoleh dirinya melihat Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Jangan kembali ke mekai untuk sekarang" Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan buku yang sempat dibacanya keatas rak kemudian kembali menatap kearah Sirina yang juga menatapnya bingung, "Para tetua mekai menganggap bahwa kau sudah tewas saat pertempuran waktu itu, aku tidak terlalu mengetahui siapa dalang yang menyebarkan berita seperti itu namun jika memang dirimu ingin bebas dari belenggu tetua mekai serta ayahmu, jangan ke mekai untuk beberapa waktu kedepan dan aku yang akan mengurus sisanya" sambung Naruto membuat Sirina menatapnya tidak percaya, seolah apakah kebaikan Naruto ini pantas untuk dirinya yang sudah menyerang bahkan ingin memusnahkanya waktu itu.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Lucifer pirang ini juga sudah menjadi buronan teratas yang paling dicari dimekai" Ucap datar Kokabeil mengungkapkan informasi yang dirinya dengar dari bawahanya saat digrigori membuat seluruh mata diruangan tersebut menatap tidak percaya Kokabeil.

"Jangan berbohong Kokabeil"

Jendral Datenshi tersebut hanya memutar matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan Katarea yang tidak percaya dengan omonganya barusan dan dengan perlahan dirinya mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya kemudian melemparnya kearah meja ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menatap tak percaya gulungan lembaran yang dilemparkan Kokabeil barusan, dimana dilembar kertas tersebut tersketsa wajah Naruto serta tulisan dibagian bawahnya mengatakan Dicari dalam keadaan Hidup atau Mati menandakan Lucifer pirang tersebut memang telah menjadi iblis paling diburu dimekai.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah lembaran buronan mekai dihadapanya tersebut sebab dirinya sudah berpikir bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini, mengingat sifat alami iblis yang egois dan juga sombong tidaklah wajar kalau akan brakhir seperti ini bahkan dahulu saat dirinya masih menjadi pemimpin mekai, mereka masih membelot dengan mengikuti Greatwar mengabaikan laranganya, terkadang Naruto menyesal karena dulu telah memberi kekuatan kepada keempat iblis untuk memimpin underworld saat dirinya diusir dari Heaven.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku akan mengatasi hal tersebut" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya menatap sesaat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut datar kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"T-tapi dirimu diburu oleh seluruh mekai dan juga dicari dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati Naru" Ucap Gabriel menatap punggung Naruto sedih membuat langkah Naruto terhenti ketika mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah aku tidak semudah itu mati" Dirinya kembali melangkah memasuki kamarnya usai membalas perkataan Gabriel, meninggalkan seluruh penghuni ruangan yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda.

"Lucifer-kun terlalu gegabah, dan tak kusangka bahwa kaumnya sendiri malah melawan menjadi musuh terbesarnya tidak mengingat bahwa kekuatan yang mereka miliki berasal dari siapa" Desis datar Ophis membuat dirinya menjadi pusat tatapan seluruh mahluk disana sedangkan Great Red hanya terdiam sambil memandang pintu kamar Naruto datar.

"Kekuatan? Apa maksudmu Chibi"

Perempatan muncul didahi Ophis ketika mendengar perkataan Katarea barusan, entah mengapa dirinya merasa bahwa selama mereka bersama selalu dirinyalah yang menjadi bahan ejekan Katarea ataupun Red dengan mengatakan dada rata, Chibi dan sebagainya yang membuat telinganya panas, suatu saat dimana separuh kekuatannya yang disegel Naruto dalam tubuh Samael kembali dirinya berjanji akan membalasnya.

"Mungkin kau atau kalian semua disini terkecuali Baka Red belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kalian itu diciptakan oleh ayah dengan api dan tanpa kekuatan apapun layaknya manusia yang menempati Bumi sedangkan kalian Mekai, namun saat dimana Lucifer turun dari Heaven akibat membangkang perintah ayah, kemudian menghuni Underworld dengan title Raja sesuai yang ayah perintahkan membuat seluruh iblis saat itu menghormatinya akan tetapi pada suatu saat Lucifer mengumpulkan empat iblis untuk menghadapnya dengan tujuan untuk memimpin mekai membantunya, kemudian memberi mereka kekuatan serpihan Lucifer, Leviathan, Astaroth, Beelzebub" Seluruh iblis yang berada diruangan tersebut terdiam karena baru mengetahui hal tersebut, bahkan diperpustakaan Sitri hal tersebut tidak ditertulis dibuku sejarah manapun, "Namun beberapa ratus tahun kemudian ketika Lucifer menghilang dari singgahsananya, mereka para Iblis ikut serta dalam perang artifak suci antar manusia membuat perang tersebut menjadi semakin besar serta membuat mahluk lain , Datenshi, Tenshi, dua Heavenly Dragon dan tiga Naga penghancur tertarik mengikuti perang tersebut yang dikenal dengan sebutan Great war" Sambung Ophis datar kemudian membuat robekan dimensi disamping tubuh lolinya.

"Itulah asal kekuatan kalian Akuma, kalau begitu aku akan pergi" Ucap Ophis kemudian memasuki robekan dimensi disampingnya meninggalkan penghuni ruangan tersebut yang terdiam.

"Benarkah?" Desis Sirina pelan karena baru mendengar tentang kebenaran asal kaumnya dan juga yang selama ini tidak pernah ditemukannya diperpustakaan Sitri, entah masih berapa banyak lagi rahasia kaumnya yang belum dirinya ketahui akibat para tetua keparat yang selalu membatasi gerakanya dalam jabatnya sebagai Mou.

"Itulah kebenaran yang sebenarnya, terserah kalian mau mempercayainya ataupun tidak" Ucap Red datar kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ophis meninggalkan seluruh iblis disana yang terdiam.

 **O**

Keesokan paginya seusai perkumpulan yang diadakan kemarin dirumah Naruto, terlihat tokoh utama kita yang sekarang melakukan rutinitas favoritenya saat jam istirahat seusai mengajar yaitu duduk santai diatap academy sambil menatap awan.

"Tak kusangka menggunakan wujud iblisku untuk menahan serangan Sirina bisa menghabiskan setengah energiku" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat, "Tapi kuakui dia adalah Iblis terhebat yang pernah kutemui dalam penguasaan Demonic Distruction" Sambung dirinya pelan.

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto hanya menatap langit dalam diam menghiraukan kehadiran gadis bersurai merah yang barusan memanggilnya, membuat sang gadis yang bernama Rias tersebut menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena diabaikan.

"Sensei" Panggil Rias kembali namun kali ini menggunakan panggilan formal membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya akhirnya merespon.

"Hm?" Balas Naruto pelan menatap Rias yang masih menatapnya sebal, namun kemudian Rias melangkah mendekat dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"A-arigatou Sensei" Bisik Rias pelan membuat Naruto terdiam bingung saat mendengarnya, "Arigatou telah membalaskan dendamku kepada Nii-sama" Naruto akhirnya paham maksud Rias dan juga membuatnya teringat bahwa akan menjelaskan suatu hal mengenai Sirina kepada gadis disampingnya ini.

Puk!

Rias mendongak saat merasakan tepukan lembut dikepalanya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku Rias, sepulang sekolah pergilah kerumah Sensei" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Rias merona tipis dan mungkin karena iblis merah tersebut telah ketularan kemesuman dari inang Draig membuat Rias berfantasi yang tidak tidak saat mendengar Naruto menyuruhnya untuk kerumah Senseinya tersebut.

"Ufufu~ apakah Sensei ingin service dariku?~" Ucap Rias sensual sambil menjilat bibirnya perlahan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya Sweatdrope, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu N-a-r-u-t-o kun~" sambung Rias mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto kemudian pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Naruto yang facepalm.

"Anak itu" desis Naruto sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya seusai mengajar diakademi kuoh Naruto berniat langsung pulang karena ada hal yang harus dirinya jelaskan kepada murid merahnya perihal kakaknya, namun tidak lama berjalan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu akibat merasakan pancaran demonic power dari dalam ditambah suara teriakan sumpah serapah yang Naruto sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik Suara tersebut.

Cklek!

Seusai membuka pintu Naruto hanya melangkah pelan melewati ruang tamu yang menjadi sumber masalah dirumahnya, disana terlihat Rias yang menatap Sirina tajam seolah kakaknya tersebut adalah musuhnya namun hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Sirina, Naruto hanya menatap datar sekilas kemudian kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

10cm

8cm

5cm

1cm

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mendesah pelan saat mendengar Suara Rias yang memanggilnya barusan, oh ayolah padahal dirinya hampir sedikit lagi berhasil memegang knop pintu kemudian masuk dan hidup damai :v, namun sepertinya tuhan suka jika dirinya selalu terjebak ditengah tengah masalah, akhirnya dengan pandangan malas Naruto menatap Rias yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan menuntut seolah dirinya mempunyai hal yang harus dijelaskan namun saat memandang Sirina yang juga menatapnya membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Dia kakakmu Rias, memang awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya, namun hal tersebut memanglah benar" Ucap Naruto namun Rias hanya tertawa sinis seolah perkataan Naruto barusan hanyal sebuah lelucon.

"Kakakku seorang pria Naru, mana mungkin gadis berdada rata ini adalah kakakku"

Twich!

Perempatan muncul didahi Sirina saat mendengar Rias yang tidak mengakui dirinya Kakak ditambah dikatai berdada rata sudah cukup membuat emosinya melonjak dan akhirnya dengan penuh cinta dirinya menjitak kepala Rias kuat sangat kuat membuat benjolan tercipta dengan indahnya dikepalanya.

Pletak!

"I-ittai"

Rias memandang horor kearah Sirina yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis namun dimatanya sekarang wanita dihadapanya ini layaknya Shininggami, namun Rias terdiam ketika mengingat bahwa tingkah gadis dihadapanya ini mulai dari tatapanya, sifatnya mirip dengan kakaknya Sirzech dan mengingat perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa gadis ini memanglah kakaknya membuat Rias melangkah mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget tidak percaya bahwa kakak laki lakinya bisa jadi wanita, apakah Kakanya itu Trasgender? :v.

"K-kenapa bisa jadi wanita?" gagap Rias menatap intens Sirina yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Gomenne Rias-chan aku memang telah menyem-!"

"T-telah melakukan Transgender?"

Twich!

Twich!

Rias langsung membekap mulutnya cepat saat ketelepasan mengatai kakanya ini, berharap Sirina tidak mendengar perkataanya barusan namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain, dihadapanya kakanya sudah menguarkan aura ungu disekitar tubuhnya membuat Rias merinding.

"N-naru to-!"

Cklek!

Rias mengumpat pelan saat ingin meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menyelamatkanya dari kakaknya malah iblis pirang tersebut langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian menutupnya rapat.

"N-nee sama maaf-"

Pletak!

"Adaw!"

Naruto yang mendengar interaksi antara Rias dan Sirina dari dalam kamar hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali membaca buku yang sempat dirinya tunda akibat mendengar jeritan Rias saat dijitak oleh Sirina.

"Tinggal menyelesaikan tanggung jawabku dimekai" ucap Naruto pelan.

 **O**

 **-Uknown place-**

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa Mandarin terlihat dua sosok yang sedang duduk berhadapan seperti membicarakan suatu hal.

"Jadi Lucifer menjadi buronan paling dicari diunderworld akibat membunuh Lucifer palsu tersebut?" ucap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menatap sesosok bertopeng putih yang duduk dihadapanya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Cao cao, namun kenyataan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Sirzech Gremory ternyata seorang wanita" Balas sosok bertopeng tersebut membuat Cao cao terdiam beberapa saat karena juga baru mengetahui bahwa Lucifer palsu ternyata seorang gadis.

"Itu bukanlah hal penting menurutku Shiro, selama rencanaku untuk memusnahkan seluruh mahluk supernatural berhasil itu sudah cukup untukku" Ucap Cao cao datar.

"Tentu, itulah tujuanku beraliansi denganmu, dengan True longinus milikmu kita dapat mengumpulkan seluruh Naga dan dengan begitu tujuan kita akan tercapai" Balas Shiro sambil terkekeh pelan kemudian dirinya mulai memudar bagaikan hantu meninggalkan Cao cao yang terdiam.

"Bahkan True longinus bereaksi kepadamu Shiro, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan" Desis Cao cao seorang diri menatap kearah tempat bekas Shiro menghilang.

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menggema dalam ruangan tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Cao cao yang kemudian menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk masuk.

"Masuklah"

Cklek!

"Aku akan berangkat kekuoh lusa, Cao cao" Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai bersurai putih melangkah pelan kearah Cao cao yang menatap datar.

"Kuingatkan jangan gegabah Euclid, Lucifer tidaklah bodoh dan juga disana ada si pengkhianat Kokabeil, jika kau salah bertindak fatal akibatnya" Pemuda bernama Euclid tersebut hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Cao cao barusan.

"Tenanglah Cao cao, tujuanku kekuoh bukan tanpa persiapan" Ucap Euclid kemudian mengangkat sebelah tanganya yang terpasang Gauntlet merah dengan kristal hijau dipunggung tanganya, "Lagipula Grayfia Nee-sama tidak akan membiarkanku mati" sambung Euclid menyeringai kecil sedangkan Cao cao hanya mendesah kecil.

"Tetap kuingatkan jangan bertindak gegabah, tugasmu hanya memantau" Ucap Cao cao datar mengingatkan bahwa Lucifer tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari tujuan Euclid datang kekuoh.

 **O**

Keesokan harinya dipagi yang cerah diiringi kicauan burung saling bersahutan membuat suasana yang asri dan terlihat tokoh utama kita, Naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya menampakkan kedua iris safir teduh, dengan perlahan dirinya bangkit sehabis tidur yang menurutnya lumayan nyenyak dari sebelum sebelumnya.

Cklek!

Katarea yang berada diruang tengah sedang menyapu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang membuka pintu, dengan senyuman manis Katarea menyapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Katarea lembut kemudian kembali melanjutkan menyapu, sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan kemudian melangkah menuju kamar kecil.

Crak!

Wussh!

Katarea yang sedang menyapu kembali menghentikan kegiatanya saat melihat robekan dimensi tercipta tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mengeluarkan Ophis yang menatap kearah Naruto tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap juga menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Ophis yang tidak seperti biasanya ini.

"Kau bukan Lucifer, katakan dimana dia sekarang?" Ucap Ophis datar menatap tajam Naruto yang menegang sesaat kemudian membalas tatapan Ophis sama datarnya, sedangkan Katarea yang mendengar kalimat Ophis barusan hanya bingung, karena mengapa Ophis menanyakan dimana Naruto? Bukankah yang dihadapanya ini adalah Naruto? Bahkan Katarea bisa merasakan bahwa auranya sama seperti Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Ophis?" Tanya Katarea pelan karena masih bingung dengan kejadian dihadapanya ini, Ophis melirik datar Katarea saat mendengar pertanyaan dari iblis wanita tersebut.

"Naruto yang ini hanyalah kloning, sedangkan yang asli entah kemana sekarang, mungkin dirimu sebagai iblis bisa mudah dikelabuhi oleh Lucifer, tapi jangan remehkan sensor Naga"

Katarea melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar jawaban Ophis barusan, kemudian dirinya menatap kloning Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan juga Ophis.

"Yare yare, jadi ketahuan dengan cepat ya" desah pelan kloning Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis menatap kearah Katarea dan Ophis, "Boss berpesan untuk sementara waktu akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusanya dimekai, jadi jangan mencarinya" Sambung Klon Naruto kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Ophis menghela nafas berat ketika melihat klon Naruto yang menghilang, sebenarnya dirinya sudah memikirkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi mengingat sifat Lucifer tersebut terlalu baik, bahkan sangking baiknya sampai tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri membuat Ophis sangsi sebenarnya Lucifer itu iblis atau malaikat.

"Aku akan menyusulnya" Ucap Ophis pelan kemudian masuk kedalam robekan dimensi menghiraukan Katarea yang memanggilnya.

Cklek!

Sirina yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur menatap bingung kearah Katarea yang terdiam bagaikan patung diruang tengah, dirinya juga merasakan sisa hawa keberadaan Ophis menandakan naga Loli tersebut baru saja disini.

"Katarea-chan?" panggil Sirina pelan namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang empu yang masih saja terdiam membuat Sirina akhirnya melangkah pelan kearah Katarea kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya membuat gadis tersebut tersentak kecil.

"Sirina" Ucap Katarea pelan saat lamunanya buyar, dirinya menatap gadis gremory dihadapanya sesaat, "Naruto sekarang berada diUnderworld" Sambung Katarea pelan membuat Sirina menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A-apa?! Tapi Naruto sekarang menjadi buronan dengan harga tertinggi dimekai! Akan sangat berbahaya kalau dirinya pergi kesana terlebih seorang diri" Panik Sirina dengan cepat dirinya mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir bermaksud menyusul Naruto menuju underworld namun tiba tiba Katarea memegang pergelangan tanganya.

"Jangan Sirina, kau ingat pesan Naruto kemarinkan? Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya, kau cukup jaga rumah ini selama diriku pergi" Ucap Katarea kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Sirina yang mengangguk lesu karena ada benarnya juga perkataan Katarea bahwa jika dirinya menampakkan diri diunderworld sama saja merusak rencana Naruto yang ingin menolongnya.

Sedangkan terlihat sekarang Naruto yang melangkah pelan menuju sebuah kastil megah yang dirinya ketahui adalah tempat para tetua iblis berkumpul, Naruto terus melangkah menghiraukan puluhan iblis penjaga yang mengarahkan lingkaran sihir tepat kearahnya untuk berjaga jaga bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan ratusan iblis sedang menuju ketempatnya sekarang.

"D-dia?!"

"Iblis yang telah membunuh Lucifer-sama"

"Dia pantas dimusnahkan"

Bisikan para iblis disana menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus melangkah sampai akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu raksasa berlapis emas dengan ukiran kepala kambing bertanduk dua, kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong pintu tersebut.

Krieet!

Dengan perlahan terbuka menampakan ruangan luas dengan sebuah meja besar berbentuk bundar yang telah dihuni dimasing masing tempatnya yang Naruto asumsikan adalah tetua Iblis yang juga terkejut menatap kedatangannya.

"Dia!" Ucap salah satu tetua menatap shock kearah Naruto, karena dirinya tidaklah bodoh maupun lupa siapa pemilik hawa iblis milik Naruto.

"L-lucifer!?"

"Bukankah Lucifer-sama sudah gugur saat Greatwar?"

Bisik para tetua iblis yang masih shock akibat kedatangan Naruto atau Lucifer tuan mereka dahulu, dan beberapa juga tidak percaya karena mempercayai kabar bahwa Lucifer telah gugur saat Greatwar dulu.

Naruto menatap datar kearah tetua yang sepertinya masih tidak mempercayai keberadaanya sekarang, namun itu semua tidak lah penting sebab dirinya kembali menginjakkan kaki kekastil yang menjadi rumahnya dulu untuk menyelesaikan urusanya menyelamatkan Sirina.

"Aku menyerahkan diri" Ucap datar Naruto mengakat kedua pergelangan tangan layaknya seseorang yang akan diborgol kearah seluruh tetua mekai, membuat dirinya kembali ditatap terkejut oleh seluruh tetua bahkan ratusan iblis penjaga yang melihat dari luar juga sama terkejutnya.

"Menarik" desis salah satu tetua saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan sambil menyeringai kecil.

 **.At Heaven.**

Michael yang sedang duduk disinggah sananya menatap datar kearah langit mendung tidak jauh dari istana Surga, dirinya berpikir dunia ini sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam kegelapan dimana setiap umat yang dimuliakan oleh ayahnya Selalu berbuat semau mereka untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan, harta, wanita? Terkadang dirinya pernah merasa bahwa tindakan Lucifer dahulu ada benarnya dengan tidak tunduk kepada adam melihat mereka adalah mahluk termulia dan terhina dengan perilaku rakusnya.

"perasaanku tidak enak" Ucap Michael pelan sambil memandang awan kelam dihadapanya.

 **.Kokabeil &Azazel place.**

Sedangkan ditimur kuoh atau lebih tepatnya didanau kuoh tempat biasanya Azazel memancing terlihat sang gubernur datenshi tersebut fokus memancing meskipun tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan, disebelahnya terdapat Kokabeil yang menatap datar genangan air danau dihadapnya sambil sesekali menghisap rokok disela jarinya.

Namun perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan saat sebuah pola lingkaran sihir tercipta dihadapan mereka kemudian mengeluarkan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menunduk hormat kearah Azazel.

"Azazel-sama ada berita penting yang terjadi diunderworld sekarang ini" Ucap pemuda tersebut sopan kaarah Azazel yang meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan memancingnya.

"Berita?" ulang Azazel pelan yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari salah satu bawahanya tersebut, sedangkan Kokabeil hanya diam sedari tadi dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan saja.

"Benar, buronan tertinggi yang telah membunuh Mou Lucifer telah tertangkap dan akan dieksekusi hari ini"

Ctak!

Pancing bambu yang dipegang oleh Azazel seketik patah sehabis dirinya mendengar perkataan salah satu bawahan terpercayanya itu, Naruto tertangkap dimekai merupakan suatu hal mustahil menurutnya, mengingat kekuatan Iblis pirang tersebut sangatlah kuat namun saat teringat dengan sifat Naruto yang suka mengambil keputusan gegabah membuat Azazel menghela nafas berat.

"baiklah kau boleh pergi" Ucap Azazel pelan kearah bawahanya yang membungkuk hormat kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Kokabeil temani aku menuju Under-!"

Azazel menghentikan kalimatnya saat menoleh kearah samping dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana menandakan jendral datenshi tersebut telah pergi mendahuluinya.

"Merepotkan"

 **.Naruto place.**

Ditempat Naruto sekarang terlihat iblis pirang tersebut sedang berdiri tegap masih didalam kastil tempat para tetua yang ditemuinya namun bedanya sekarang diseluruh tubuhnya telah tertempel berbagai macam sihir pengekang serta kedua tanganya yang dirantai.

Iblis penghuni ruangan tersebut termasuk para iblis penjaga bersorak gembira karena pembunuh pemimpin mereka Sirzech-sama telah tertangkap dan akan segera dieksekusi, tanpa disadari oleh semua mahluk disana Shiro yang menatap datar kejadian dari bagian atap kaca kastil tersebut menghela nafas pelan.

"Iblis naif, mereka hanya dibutakan oleh sifat alami mereka, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa yang akan dieksekusi dihadapan mereka itu adalah Lucifer asli" Ucap Shiro datar menatap kejadian dibawah sana dan tampaknya kali ini dirinya tidak memakai topengnya menampakkan surai spike hitam dari belakang karena ia sedang mengahadap kedepan, "Namun kuyakin nanti kita akan bertemu saat waktunya tiba Lucifer" Sambung Shiro pelan kemudian memakai kembali topeng yang sempat dilepasnya tadi.

Tok!

Tok!

Suara palu hakim yang membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terdiam karena ingin mendengar keputusan dari kakek tua berjenggot yang menjabat sebagai hakim tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan hakim dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terborgol tak lupa dengan beberapa mantera sihir pengekang yang melekat ditubuhnya agar dirinya tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kami memutuskan hukuman atas kesalahanmu membunuh Mou Lucifer yaitu dengan Hukuman mati!" Ucap Hakim tua tersebut dengan nada sinis dan sorakan gembira dari para iblis yang menghadiri acara sidang tersebut, namun tidak sampai lama seketika rungan tersebut dipenuhi oleh aura suci dengan intensitas gila membuat beberapa iblis disana meringkuk kesakitan karena kelemahan mereka memang energi suci.

"Jika sampai kau menyentuh Naruto seujung kuku saja maka Pihak Surga menyatakan perang dengan Iblis mulai detik ini!" Desis seorang pria bersurai pirang sambil menatap tetua hakim dengan pandangan tajam tak lupa dengan beberapa orang yang berada disampingnya juga menatapnya tajam.

"Aku dari pihak Datenshi tidak segan memusnahkan kalian menjadi debu jika sampai berani menyentuh Naruto" Sambung Kokabeil pelan membuat beberapa tetua yang tadi menghakimi Naruto memasang ekspresi keras karena marah.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denga-!"

Crek!

Wussh!

Tep!

"Kami berdua juga tak akan segan membumi hanguskan Underworld jika kalian berani menyentuh Naruto-kun" Ucap dua orang gadis yang muncul dari robekan dimensi sambil menatap para tetua dengan tajam tak lupa energinya yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan membuat para tetua terbelalak shock karena tahu siapa kedua wanita dihadapanya ini.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **Note:** _Yo Uchida balik lagi :v gomen untuk lama up karena memang diduta banyak urusan :v, tapi tetep up kok meskipun lama :v, uchida ucapin makasih bagi yang masih setia nunggu nih fic ^^ menerima masukan dan flame ^^_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Black Night Town (Naruto ost End)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **-SAYONARA-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: yg punya lagu Sign dari Flow bisa diputar :v**

 **Sfx music** : terlihat Naruto yang memakai jaket berhoddie berjalan pelan dalam guyuran hujan.

 **I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar.**

 **Sfx music:** Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kedepan tajam, dilanjutkan Azazel menoleh menatap kebelakang kemudian Gabriel dan terakhir Sirzech dan kemudian scene langsung berganti dengan tulisan "Lucifer" beserta romajinya dibawahnya.

 _ **(Can you hear me So am I)**_

 **Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji-naku nacchae-ba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda**

Terlihat dipinggir sungai Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil menegak minuman kaleng ditanganya.

 **Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**

Scene berganti dan terlihat sekarang Michael yang duduk disebuah singgahsana sambil memandang secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto dulu.

 **Miushinatta Jibun jishin ga? Oto o tatete Kuzureteitta? Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga**

Terlihat 5 orang berhoddie berjalan beriringan dan salah satu dari mereka menenteng sebuah tombak dibahunya sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian scene berganti menampakan Ophis yang memegang sekelopak mawar hitam pada kedua tanganya kemudian Great Red yang juga memegang mawar merah pada kedua tanganya

 **Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni**

Pemilik scred gear Kedua naga surgawi Saling mengadukan kedua tinju mereka membuat gelombang kejut besar.

 **Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta**

Kemudian scene berganti menjadi pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech, terlihat Sirzech yang terlempar jauh akibat pukulan Naruto membuatnya menabrak dinding pembatas.

 **Sono itami ga itsumo kimi omamotterunda**

Dengan perlahan Sirzech mulai bangkit sambil mengelap darah kering disudut bibirnya kemudian dirinya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. (Kaya opening Naruto pas lawan pain, nah terakhirnya sama kaya gitu, jadi pas mau mukul Naruto tiba tiba terhenti gerakanya begitupula sebaliknya)

 _.Happy Read._

 **Ost op: Sign (Flow)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(The Truth)_

"O-ophis! Great Red! Bagaimana mereka bisa disini!?"

Suasana ruangan tersebut semakin memanas saat kedatangan kedua naga yang dulu sempat memporak porandakan Greatwar, belum lagi datangnya Seraph dan datenshi sekelas Kokabeil dan Michael membuat ruangan tersebut semakin sesak hawanya akibat kekuatan besar yang saling mendominasi.

Kokabeil hanya menatap datar seluruh iblis dihadapanya yang menatap dirinya benci dan juga takut memang dirinya akui sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan seperti ini namun salahkan sahabat pirang bodohnya itu yang selalu membuatnya ikut dalam masalah meskipun pada akhirnya dirinya ikut dengan keinginan sendiri, namun pandangan Kokabeil dan juga yang lainya teralihkan kearah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, muncul tiga pola sihir yang kemudian memunculkan ketiga Great satan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan dan Falbium Asmodeus.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Ajuka yang pertama kali membuka suara sambil menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan dan sempat bingung karena melihat kedatangan Seraph Michael, Jendral Datenshi Kokabeil dan kedua Naga penghancur, namun pandangan Ajuka terhenti tepat ketika menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar, dirinya merasa terintimidasi lewat tatapan iris dingin safir tersebut seolah bahwa pemuda yang dalam kekangan sihir tersebut adalah Raja dan dirinya hanyalah seorang pelayan.

"Kurasa pemuda tersebut yang telah membunuh Sir-tan" Ucap Serafall pelan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang masih menatap datar kearah mereka bertiga, Falbium yang berada disamping Mou Leviathan tersebut hanya menguap malas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini, namun menurutku sudah cukup menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan menyerahkan pemuda tersebut kepada para tetua" Desis malas Falbium membuat Serafall yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah sebal.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa sedih karena kehilangan salah satu sahabat kita akibat dibunuh oleh pemuda tersebut Falbi-tan?" Ambek Serafall dengan nada Childish membuat beberapa iblis disana Sweatdrope akibat tingkah salah satu Great satan yang seperti anak anak tersebut.

"Terserah" Balas Falbium malas.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah para mou tidak jauh dihadapanya tersebut hanya terdiam, pandanganya lebih fokus menatap tingkah Falbium yang terlihat seperti uring uringan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

 _"Sangat mirip"_ Batin Naruto yang melihat sifat Mou Asmodeus tersebut mirip dengan salah satu iblis yang dulu menyandang gelar Asmodeus pertama kalinya.

"Kami telah sepakat untuk menghukum mati iblis ini sebagai ganjarannya yang telah membunuh Mou Lucifer" Ucap Salah satu tetua kearah Ajuka yang tadi sempat menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, namun ketika Ajuka mau membuka suara dirinya telah didahului oleh Kokabeil yang tertawa keras membuat Datenshi tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Kokabeil nyaring kemudian menatap beberapa tetua iblis dihadapanya yang juga sepertinya tersinggung akibat tawanya barusan, "Kalian terlalu Naif sebagai seorang iblis" sambung Kokabeil dengan nada datar membuat iblis disana menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Kokabeil?" Ucap Ajuka yang dirinya juga merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Datenshi dihadapanya ini namun yang kembali Kokabeil keluarkan sebagai balasan hanya seringai tipis.

"Kalian hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" Desis Kokabeil pelan namun masih sangat jelas untuk didengar oleh seluruh mahluk disana.

"Jangan menghina kami Datenshi sialan! Katakan saja apa maksudmu!" Hardik salah satu penjaga dengan melemparkan sebuah bola energi sihir kearah Kokabeil yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Wussh!

Brazzt!

"Iblis yang akan kalian eksekusi itu adalah Lucifer sebenarnya!" Ucap Kokabeil tajam dan membentangkan seluruh sayap gagaknya membuat energi sihir yang akan mengenainya tersebut mengurai menjadi partikel partikel kecil, beberapa iblis yang tidak tahan dengan hawa suci Kokabeil menahan sesak didadanya.

Ketiga Mou dan beberapa tetua yang mendengar perkataan Kokabeil barusan hanya tersentak kaget dan ada beberapa yang tidak memepercayainya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakukan Kokabeil.

"A-apa?" Ajuka hanya bisa tergagap pelan sambil menatap kearah Iblis pirang yang akan dieksekusi tidak jauh dihadapanya dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua mou disampingnya, bahkan Falbium yang terkenal malas juga menatap kearah Naruto intens.

"Lucifer sudah gugur saat Greatwar! Jangan bercanda" Ucap salah tetua yang tidak percaya dengan kebenaran yang Kokabeil katakan, sedangkan beberapa tetua yang sudah mengetahuinya lebih memilih diam.

"Ini adalah kebenaran yang selama ini kalian tidak ketahui Akuma" Michael yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara sambil menatap iblis dihadapanya kalem, emosi yang sempat memuncak beberapa saat yang lalu akibat tindakan keterlaluan para tetua iblis sudah reda.

"Bagaimana bisa? Pemimpin kami Rezevim-sama dulu mengatakan bahwa Lucifer sudah turun dari tahtanya karena gugur dalam medan perang" Ucap salah seorang tetua iblis datar membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, Rezevim? Sepertinya ia mengingat iblis tersebut, seorang bocah yang dulu pernah menantangnya bertarung mungkin sekarang bocah tersebut sudah seumuran ayah Sirina atau lebih dan dirinya berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam masalah ini dan secara tak langsung maka sudah saatnya Malaikat terkutuk ini kembali menduduki tahtanya.

Trak!

Cklek!

Seluruh pasang mata disana mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memutuskan rantai ditangan dan kakinya dengan mudah seolah rantai sihir tersebut hanyalah benang tipis, para iblis penjaga dan juga mou memasang posisi waspada takut iblis pirang tersebut menyerang, sedangkan Kokabeil hanya menyeringai kecil melihat Naruto yang bangkit kembali.

"Cukup!" Ucap datar Naruto menatap seluruh iblis diruangan tersebut yang memasang posisi siaga, kemudian dirinya mengalihkan menatap ketiga mou yang memasang posisi siaga.

"Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub" Desis Naruto datar menatap ketiga mou dihadapannya sesaat kemudian Dirinya menarik nafas perlahan kemudian.

Brazzt!

Sebuah sayap gagak hitam kelam terbentang lebar disetiap sisi punggung Naruto membuat seluruh iblis diaula tersebut melebarkan mata mereka karena legenda mengatakan hanya Lucifer seoranglah iblis yang mempunyai dua buah sayap gagak layaknya datenshi namun kekuatanya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, sebab iblis biasanya kekuatanya diukur oleh seberapa banyak sayapnya.

"L-lucifer-sama!" beberapa iblis diruangan tersebut termasuk beberapa tetua langsung berlutut hormat kearah Naruto yang hanya memandang datar kearah mereka, sedangkan ketiga mou hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto.

Ajuka yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya mengambil tindakan akan membungkuk hormat kearah Naruto namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat iblis pirang dihadapnya tersebut menggeleng pelan.

"Berdirilah kalian bertiga" Ucap Datar Naruto menatap ketiga mou dihadapanya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah seluruh iblis diruangan tersebut, "Era kepemimpinanku telah usai dan semua tanggung jawabku kuserahkan kepada leluhur kalian yang kuberi pecahan kekuatanku dahulu" sambung Naruto namun ketiga mou dihadapanya tetap membungkuk hormat.

"Akan tetapi tetap saja anda adalah pemimpin kami yang sebenarnya Lucifer-sama" Ucap Falbium pelan sambil tetap dalam posisi membungkuk, kedua rekan mou desampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Falbium barusan.

Tap!

Tap!

Kokabeil dengan pelan melangkah maju mendekat kearah Naruto kemudian berhenti tepat disampingnya, dirinya dengan perlahan menatap seluruh iblis diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi kalian tetap akan mengeksekusi Raja kalian sendiri?"

Seluruh Iblis diruangan tersebut diam membisu seoalah perkataan jendral Datenshi tersebut menampar mereka pada kenyataan yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Kokabeil hanya menyeringai kecil melihat iblis dihadapannya terdiam.

"Kuakui raja kalian ini bodoh dalam bertindak, namun Lucifer benar benar penuh kejutan dibalik sifat bodohnya tersebut" Ucap Kokabeil pelan sambil melirik Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Jaga perkataanmu Datenshi!" kecam salah satu tetua yang merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Kokabeil yang seolah merendahkan Raja mereka, namun yang Datenshi tersebut lakukan hanya tertawa kembali.

"Ho~ jadi sekarang kalian membela Raja kalian? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kalian ingin mengeksekusinya?" Ucap Kokabeil sambil menatap tetua dihadapanya datar, "Kalian semua memang iblis naif" sambung Kokabeil pelan.

 **.Kuoh Place.**

Sedangkan dikouh sekarang atau lebih tepatnya disebuah menara pencakar langit terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri dengan tenang tepat dipinggir menara tersebut tanpa berpikir bahwa seandainya jika ia jatuh maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Kota yang tenang" Desis pemuda tersebut pelan sambil menatap gemerlap kota kuoh malam hari dengan pandangan datar.

Sring!

Dengan perlahan sebuah sinar merah terang menyelimuti tangan kanan pemuda tersebut dan setelah sinar tersebut memudar menampakkan sebuah gauntlet merah dengan kristal hijau dibagian tengahnya.

"Tadaima Nee-chan" ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian melompat dari pinggiran menara tersebut.

 **.Underworld place.**

Kembali menuju Mekai dimana sekarang seluruh iblis yang masih terdiam akibat perkataan Kokabeil yang seolah menyindir perlakuan mereka terhadap Lucifer.

"Jadi" seluruh penghuni ruangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Mou Leviathan yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kearah Naruto.

"Apakah benar Sir-tan anda yang membunuhnya?" Ucap Serafall pelan takut menyinggung Lucifer asli dihadapannya ini, sedangkan yang lain hanya memilih diam tak bersuara karena penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Serafall sesaat kemudian menghela nafas perlahan.

"Sebenarnya Mou Lucifer kalian tidaklah tewas" Ucap Naruto datar membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terkejut minus beberapa yang sudah mengetahui cerita aslinya dari Naruto sendiri.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Gagap Serafall tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto barusan sebab dirinya saat itu merasakan aura iblis keberadaan Sirzech menghilang seolah dihapuskan dari muka bumi dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan kembali.

"Percayalah, kalian akan terkejut jika mengetahui bahwa Sir-!"

Sring!

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang muncul hologram sihir klan Gremory yang dengan perlahan menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai merah darah.

Set!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung menatap Sirina yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi dibalik Surai merahnya.

"Dasar ceroboh" gumam Sirina pelan sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh pendengaran iblis seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Dasar ceroboh"

"Dasar ceroboh!"

Naruto tersentak kecil saat tiba tiba Sirina berteriak diakhir kalimat yang ia ulangi sambil memukul dada Naruto pelan menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Kheh drama picisan lagi" Kokabeil memutar bola matanya malas karena melihat adegan yang seperti ini lagi, sebelumnya dengan Katarea dan Grayfia dan sekarang sama Sirina, Oh God kenapa dirinya yang jones ini selalu melihat pemandangan romance picisan seperti ini? :V

Kembali ke Naruto yang sekarang hanya terdiam melihat Sirina terisak pelan dihadapannya, dirinya juga bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang ini dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih diam menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"K-kenapa?" Ucap Sirina memandang Naruto sedih, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang ceroboh seperti ini, kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku yang sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu" Sambung Sirina pelan yang kembali menunduk dan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sirina barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Puk!

Sirina mendongak saat merasakan usapan lembut disurai merahnya dan saat mendongak ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Apakah butuh alasan untuk menolong?" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Sirina membisu sesaat akibat perkataan Naruto barusan dan dengan kecepatan penuh dirinya langsung menubruk Naruto memeluknya erat sambil terisak keras tak memperdulikan seluruh iblis diruangan tersebut yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda beda.

"S-sirzech?" Ajukan tergagap menyebutkan nama sahabatnya saat otak jeniusnya bekerja melihat kedatangan gadis tersebut yang terasa familiar dengan auranya juga energi iblisnya membuat dirinya akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Sirzech sang Mou Lucifer.

"A-apa!/Hah!?" Serafall dan Falbium hanya bisa tergagap dan bengong melihat kejadian diluar nalar dihadapannya saat ini.

Naruto yang melihat ketiga Mou tidak jauh dihadapannya menatap dirinya bingung akhirnya berdehem pelan menyadarkan Sirina yang masih dalam suasana Moe moe dengan Naruto itu tersadar kemudian merona tipis karena lupa bahwa sedang disaksikan oleh seluruh iblis diruangan ini.

"Yo Ajukan, Serafall, Falbium" sapa Sirina pelan sambil tertawa pelan menutupi rasa gugupnya akibat ditatap kawan kawannya dengan pandangan entah apa itu.

"Kau Sir-tan kan?" Ucap Serafall pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Sirina yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Serafall kembali dan hanya anggukan yang dikeluarkan Sirina.

"Kyaaa! Sirzech jadi perempuan! Dia sangat imut dan juga dengan dada besarnya ini!" Teriak Serafall chilldish sambil menerjang Sirina yang sudah berkeringat dingin mengingat tingkah sahabatnya ini mengerikan :'v.

"Kyaaa!" Sirina mendesah antara nikmat dan malu saat kedua dadanya diremas oleh Serafall didepan banyak orang, sedangkan para lelaki diruangan tersebut hanya sweatdrope melihat tingkah kedua gadis tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga" Ucap Ajukan pelan sambil sweatdrope.

"Sangat diluar perkiraan" Gumam Falbium

"Sudah kubilangkan bahwa mempunyai dada besar itu sangat menawan" Ucap Great red pelan mengejek Ophis yang meliriknya tajam karena kembali berani mengatai dadanya rata padahal sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan ini :'v

"Diam kau Naga hentai"

 **o0o**

"Jadi kenapa Anda selama ini tidak kembali memimpin Melainkan Lucifer-sama?"

Ajukan dengan nada hormat membuka percakapan dan terlihat mereka sekarang sedang dalam ruangan Mao Iblis tempat Sirina atau Sirzech bekerja dulu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Ajukan sekilas kemudian kembali menatap langit merah Underlord.

"Anggap saja aku sedang bosan dan ingin berlibur sejenak"

Seluruh iblis diruangan tersebut sweatdrope mendengar alasan nyeleneh Naruto karena sangat jarang bahkan langka melihat seorang iblis datar dan dingin seperti Naruto mengeluarkan alasan seperti itu.

"Leluconnya sangat buruk Lucifer" Cibir Kokabeil datar dari arah samping Naruto yang hanya mendengus kecil sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Bisa dikatakan Iblis pirang ini terluka cukup parah akibat menyegel separuh kekuatan Ophis dulu saat mengamuk digreatwar belum lagi energi yang diperlukanya saat memanggil Samael dan oleh karena itu dia bersembunyi untuk memulihkan kekuatannya" Ucap Kokabeil pelan membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut membisu terutama Ophis yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kalau dipikir pikir Greatwar sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu dan jika dilihat lihat Naru-tan masih terlihat muda dan tampan" Ucap Serafall girang membuat beberapa iblis betina dan Naga diruangan tersebut mulai mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak :v, sedangkan Serafall yang merasakan hawa tidak bersahabat dari wanita diruangan tersebut hanya bingung, "Hei ada apa dengan kalian?" Ucap Serafall bingung.

Katarea hanya tersenyum manis membalas perkataan Serafall barusan.

"Tidak ada apa apa Leviathan-sama, hanya saja Naruto-kun sudah berhenti untuk menambah stock wanitanya" Ucap Katarea dengan nada manis sambil melirik Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar, "benarkan Naruto-kun" sambung Katarea yang hanya dibalas kembali dengan tatapan datar Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa apaan kau ini'.

Serafall hanya mendengus imut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar perkataan Katarea barusan, Ajukan hanya tertawa pelan melihat kejadian barusan sedangkan Falbium? Jangan ditanyakan lagi Mou tersebut sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang indah sedari awal mereka tiba diruangan ini.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian absrud diruangan tersebut hanya menghela nafas kecil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk kembali kerumahnya dan beristirahat namun sebelum pergi ia menatap Ajukan datar sesaat.

"Kuharap kalian para akuma harus waspada terhadap mahluk bertopeng tersebut" desis Naruto pelan sebelum menghilang dari hadapan iblis diruangan tersebut meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu gagak yang terbang jatuh kebawah

"Maksudnya mahluk yang muncul dipertemuan antar fraksi waktu itu ya?" Ucap Serafall yang dibalas anggukan pelan Ajukan dan juga sebenarnya dirinya cukup waspada dengan mahluk bernama Shiro tersebut dikarenakan para servant yang dikirim untuk mencari informasi tentang mahluk tersebut tidak pernah mendapatkan secuil informasi dari golongan fraksi manapun.

 _-Uknown Place-_

Disebuah ruangan beraksitektur khas kerajaan Eropa kuno terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kastil tersebut sampai dirinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu megah kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Krieet!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat penghuni ruangan tersebut menoleh menatap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang juga menatapnya.

"Jadi Ayah akan pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kearah ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah memang akan menuju ke Jepang Basara, Ayah hanya ingin reuni sebentar dengan kenalan ayah dulu"

Pemuda yang bernama Basara tersebut hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi bukankah ayah menjadi buronan tertinggi dijepang? Khususnya bagi fraksi iblis akibat dulu ayah dengan seenaknya ikut perang saat Greatwar membantu Lucifer, apa yang akan dilakukan fraksi iblis saat mendengar bahwa Jin Toujo kembali ke Jepang?" Ucap Basara yang merasa sedikit khawatir jika sampai terjadi sesuatu terhadap ayahnya ini.

"Hahaha, tenanglah, gelar Maniak perang ataupun Golongan pahlawan sudah tidak kupegang lagi, jadi tenang saja aku akan baik baik saja" Balas Jin sambil tertawa pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Jadi selama aku pergi kuharap kau berwaspadalah Basara karena yang kudengar bahwa mahluk bertopeng yang bernama Shiro tersebut sangatlah berbahaya" Sambung Jin melirik Basara yang mengangguk pelan.

Blam!

Suara pintu tertutup meninggalkan Basara seorang diri dalam ruangan tersebut kemudian menoleh menatap langit malam dari atap kaca ruangan sambil mengehela nafas pelan.

"Kuharap semua ini bukanlah hal pertanda buruk" Desis Basara pelan.

 _-Back Kuoh Place-_

Siang hari yang cerah dikotak Kuoh atau lebih tepatnya disebuah rumah minimalis terlihat sekarang tokoh utama kita Lucifer atau lebih dikenal Naruto :v duduk bersandar di sofa sambil meneguk minuman kaleng ditangan kanannya menatap drama perselisihan yang sekarang terjadi dihadapannya dikarenakan besok adalah waktu senggang jadi Sirina dengan girangnya mengatakan bahwa besok mereka semua akan berlibur ke pantai yang disetujui oleh seluruh wanita diruangan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto dan Kokabeil hanya diam membisu menatap kekompakan para gadis namun kekompakan mereka buyar saat Ophis dengan seenak udelnya melompat memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan.

"Yay! Nanti tolong olesi tubuhku dengan Sunblock ya Lucifer-kun!" Ucap Ophis girang membuat seluruh wanita diruangan tersebut membeku dan memikirkan bahwa tubuh mereka akan dilumuri Sunblock oleh Naruto bahkan sampai ketitik sinsitive mereka dan pemikiran terakhir mereka ini membuat beberapa gadis Nosebleed.

"Mereka kenapa?" Ucap Kokabeil menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap kearah Grayfia, Sirina, Katarea yang mimisan sedangkan Naruto hanya geleng geleng.

"Biarkan saja mereka" desis Naruto.

Keesokan Harinya terlihat Naruto yang menggunakan celana biru selutut dengan tubuh bagian atas toplesss membuat beberapa gadis yang melihatnya bersemu malu.

"Huh panas" desis Naruto melihat terik matahari pantai yang memang membuatnya merasa gerah, sedangkan para gadis yang tinggal dirumahnya sekarang sedang asyik bermain volli pantai dan Kokabeil yang menjadi wasitnya akibat dipaksa oleh Katarea.

Naruto hanya sweatdrope ketika melihat kearah tempat permainan volli para Gadis, disana terlihat Grayfia yang menggunakan Bikini putih melompat dengan indahnya membuat kedua aset jumbonya boong boong dengan indah namun bukan itu yang membuat dirinya sweatdrope akan tetapi bola yang dismash oleh Grayfia melesat sangat cepat bahkan sulit dilihat oleh mata manusia dikarenakan Grayfia menambahkan energi sihir saat memukul bola, bahkan tangannya berasap setelah mensmash bola tersebut.

"Mereka berniat saling membunuh" Desis ngeri Naruto melihat perang bola sihir yang tidak jauh dihadapannya dan juga dirinya merasa kasihan kepada Kokabeil yang disana berkeringat dingin karena takut terkena hantaman bola dilapisi sihir tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tidak jauh dibelakang Naruto telah berdiri seorang pria dewasa bersurai coklat menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau disini Lucifer?" Ucap pria dewasa tersebut membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap sang pemanggil.

"Kau" Ucap Naruto pelan karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu kawan lamanya dulu yang membantunya saat Greatwar, dan satu satunya manusia dimuka bumi ini yang dirinya akui adalah manusia terkuat.

"Hisashiburi Nee~ Lucifer" Sapa pria tersebut sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto yang juga tersenyum kecil.

"Hisashiburi Jin Toujo"

 **¤TBC¤**

 _Note: Yo Uchida balik lagi :v gomen untuk lama up karena memang diduta banyak urusan :v, tapi tetep up kok meskipun lama :v, uchida ucapin makasih bagi yang masih setia nunggu nih fic ^^ menerima masukan dan flame ^^_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Black Night Town (Naruto ost End)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: yg punya lagu NICO Touches The Walls - Niwaka Ame Ni Mo Makezu, bisa diputar :v (Dengerin yg Ost Narutonya bukan Lagunya)**

 **Sfx music:** Terlihat Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya mulai membuka menampakan kedua iris safir beku kemudian dengan cepat berganti menjadi logo Lucifer beserta Romajinya.

 **Jyū yoku gō wo seishimashite Gō yoku jyū mo tatsu Muchū de kakkō tsuketara Hijyōberu ga naru.**

Terlihat Azazel yang terpejam dengan background Gagak hitam bermata merah terang kemudian scene berganti Kokabeil yang juga terpejam dengan background Gagak hitam bermata Biru terang.

 **Gojyuppo ijyō mo saki aruite Chototsuōshin na sutairu Jiyū de kibunya no Kimi ha dōyattatte mushi.**

Scene kembali berganti terlihat Ophis dan Great Red yang saling menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka sambil terpejam kemudian terlihat dibelakangnya Sosok separuh wajah yang tertutupi topeng putih menyeringai kecil.

 **Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru Kono meiro wo hodoite yaru!.**

Terihat Naruto yang menunduk dengan kondisi tubuh yang basah kemudian mendongak menatap tajam sosok bertopeng dihadapannya yang menyeringai lebar dan dengan cepat Naruto melesat kearah sosok bertopeng tersebut.

 **Kimi ga waratta ashita ha ame kai Sōmei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru Me wo korasanakucha mirai ga kawatte shimau Mae ni kitto kitto ima wo saratte iku.**

Kokabeil, Azazel, dan Michael terlihat terlempar keras saat akan menyerang sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tombak dibahunya yang menatap mereka remeh namun pandangan remehnya digantikan shock saat mendapatkan sebuah tebasan pedang yang masih dapat ditangkisnya dari sesosok berarmor naga (Jin Toujo) membuatnya akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

 **Kimi to jyanakucha mirai ha kawaite shimau no kamo Isoge kitto ima wo waratte iku.**

Terlihat Issei yang berlutut dalam genangan air menatap kecewa dirinya yang lemah namun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan raksasa terulur kearahnya dan ketika mendongak terlihat Draig tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan kepalan tinjunya kearah Issei yang tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan perlahan membalasnya.

 _.Happy Read._

 **Ost op:** **NICO Touches The Walls -( Niwaka Ame Ni Mo Makezu)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Old Friend)_

"Jadi kau disini Lucifer?" Ucap pria dewasa tersebut membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap sang pemanggil.

"Kau" Ucap Naruto pelan karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu kawan lamanya dulu yang membantunya saat Greatwar, dan satu satunya manusia dimuka bumi ini yang dirinya akui adalah manusia terkuat.

"Hisashiburi Nee~ Lucifer" Sapa pria tersebut sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto yang juga tersenyum kecil.

"Hisashiburi Jin Toujo" Desis Naruto pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para gadis yang masih bermain voli pantai.

"Sudah lama ya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu dulu saat Great war" Ucap Jin pelan sambil melangkah pelan kearah Naruto yang meliriknya datar.

"Jangan membahas masalah yang telah berlalu" Ucap Naruto datar membuat Pria bersurai coklat tersebut tertawa pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Hanya bernostalgia sedikit apa salahnya Lucifer dan juga sifatmu yang sedatar tembok sedari dulu tak berubah sama sekali sampai sekarang, aku merasa kasihan dengan Gabriel yang mencintai pria sepertimu" Balas Jin panjang lebar sambil tertawa dibagian akhirnya dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan dengusan pelan seolah mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut tidaklah penting meskipun didahinya terdapat perempatan kecil akibat ejekan Jin barusan.

"Oy~ Naruto-kun!"

Naruto dan Jin mengalihkan perhatian mereka memandang kearah seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berlari kecil kearah mereka membuat Jin yang berada disampingnya Naruto mimisan akibat melihat properti sang gadis tersebut Boing boing saat berlari kearah mereka.

"Ugh! Gadis yang mempesona" desis Jin pelan sambil menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan jari akibat membayang kan hal ero.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Olesi aku dengan Sunblock Naruto-kun" Ucap Gadis tersebut dengan pupyeyes kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong kepada Katarea atau Grayfia, Sirina?" Balas Naruto pelan membuat gadis yang bernama Sirina tersebut manyun.

"Mou~ Aku kan maunya kamu" Ambeknya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang semakin menambah kadar imut dan manis diwajahnya.

Jin yang melihat Naruto menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini langsung merangkul pundak Naruto kemudian berbisik.

"Hey kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja, gadis cantik seperti ini susah didapatkan" bisik Jin pelan.

"Baiklah akan aku olesi" Jawab Naruto membuat Sirina bersorak senang dan Jin yang melongo karena diabaikan oleh Naruto namun sebelum beranjak pergi membantu mengolesi Sunblock ditubuh Sirina, Naruto membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Jin.

"Aku lebih khawatir jika mahluk Hentai seperti mu yang membantunya dasar Jones :v" Bisik Naruto yang dengan intonasi mengejek kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jin yang diam membatu kemudian pundung dipinggir pantai sambil melukis sesuatu dipasir.

"aku tidak Jones"

"aku tidak Jones"

Gumam Jin berulang kali dipinggiran pantai.

Sore harinya terlihat Naruto yang berada di teras penginapan pantai yang dirinya dan lainya menginap sedang duduk santai menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam datar dan juga tidak jauh dihadapannya terdapat Jin yang sedang duduk dipinggiran pembatas teras sambil menghisap rokoknya secara khidmat.

"Jadi menurutmu mahluk tersebut berasal dari mana Ne Lucifer?" Ucap Jin membuka percakapan yang memang tujuannya mengunjungi kawan lamanya ini perihal untuk menanyakan mahluk yang beberapa waktu ini banyak menimbulkan teror diseluruh fraksi sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sesaat karena sebenarnya dirinya juga belum tahu dengan pasti mahluk tersebut apa namun dari pesan yang dulu pernah ia dengar dari Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa sifat Negatife dari seluruh mahluk ciptaanya berkumpul menjadi satu? Entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu memahami hal tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, Namun yang pasti waspadalah Jin" Balas Naruto

"Waspada belumlah cukup Lucifer, kata Memusnahkan lebih tepat untuk menghentikan ambisi Mahluk tersebut"

Naruto beserta Jin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah belakang bangku Naruto atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kokabeil yang sedang duduk diatas meja sambil menatap datar kearah Naruto beserta Jin.

"Kheh! Mungkin benar perkataannya, namun untuk sekarang lebih baik kita waspada selama mereka belum bertindak" Ucap Jin pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit orange sore, "Apakah perdamaian itu memang ada?" Desis Jin pelan namun masih didengar oleh Kokabeil dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

Srek!

Suara bangku yang digeser oleh Jin kemudian dirinya bangkit berdiri menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Seandainya perang kembali terjadi aku tak perlu takut karena ada Lucifer yang akan melindungiku dari sisi lain" ucap Jin sambil tersenyum lebar dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil juga oleh Naruto.

"Setidaknya jika perang kembali terjadi kau tidak akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan hampir setengah pasukan perang seperti saat Great war dulu Jin" Ejek Kokabeil membuat Jin hanya tertawa watados saat mendengarnya.

"Hei itu terjadi dulu saat darah mudaku terbakar oleh semangat namun sekarang aku sudah tua renta dan tidak akan bisa seperti itu lagi" Ucap Jin namun hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kokabeil dan gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Kau kira aku bodoh Jin? Darah dan energi Naga _Ryuu_ yang bersemayam di tubuhmu itu membuatmu hampir immortal bahkan bisa dikatakan Demigod" Desis Kokabeil.

"Yah mungkin juga begitu" balas Jin sambil tertawa pelan namun ekspresinya kembali menjadi serius, "Sebenarnya aku datang ke Jepang ini untuk mencari informasi tentang Cao Cao" sambung Jin.

"Sipemegang True Longinus?" Ucap Kokabeil yang dibalas anggukan Jin.

"Dia berkhianat kemudian pergi dari desa pahlawan dan sekarang para dewan telah menetapkannya menjadi buronan rank S" Ucap Jin menjelaskan perihal Cao Cao membuat Naruto beserta Kokabeil terdiam karena kalau tidak salah Cao Cao salah satu anggota Khaos Bridage.

"Berarti Pahlawan kelas atas banyak yang sudah bergerak?" Tanya Naruto namun hanya gelengan pelan Jin yang dikeluarkan Jin membuat Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hanya satu orang yang diutus oleh dewan untuk mencari Cao Cao" Balas Jin.

"Hanya satu?"

"Mereka mengirim Gilgamesh" Ucap Jin membuat Naruto dan Kokabeil sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa golongan pahlawan akan mengirim Gilgamesh sang peringkat tertinggi.

"Tak kusangka mereka sampai mengirim Gilgamesh, tapi aku penasaran _Gate Babylon_ melawan _True Longinus_ siapa yang akan menang" Ucap Kokabeil pelan sambil terkekeh pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah pelan melihat sifat maniak perang malaikat disampingnya tidak pernah berubah.

 **-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa terlihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk dimeja menatap lembaran setiap halaman buku fisika yang dirinya ajarkan pada kelasnya.

Rias yang berada dibagian pojok kelas hanya diam menatap wajah datar Naruto yang menatap lembaran buku tebal di mejanya namun semakin lama memandang entah kenapa wajah Rias mulai bersemu dan hal tersebut telah disadari oleh teman sebangkunya seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Rias.

"Ara Ara sepertinya akan ada cinta terlarang antara Guru dan murid ufufufu~"

Perkataan Akeno barusan membuat lamunan Rias buyar dan gelagapan seketika karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun menatap Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu Akeno!" Gagap Rias dengan wajah memerah, Akeno hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ingatlah Rias, Naruto sensei' sudah dimiliki oleh Kakakmu lo" Goda Akeno dengan nada pelan membuat Rias membatu.

"B-baka!"

"Ufufufu~"

Naruto yang sebenarnya mendengar percakapan Rias&Akeno karena pendengaran Iblis sangatlah tajam hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali fokus membaca buku fisika dihadapannya.

"Dasar Kids jaman now :v" batin Naruto nista :v

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Naruto yang sudah fokus membaca kembali buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruang kelasnya, dan setelah memberi ijin masuk pintu tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan berseragam akademi Kuoh menandakan pemuda tersebut adalah murid baru dalam kelasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu Sensei, saya adalah Murid pindahan yang ditempatkan dikelas ini" Ucap pemuda tersebut sopan sambil tersenyum ramah membuat beberapa murid perempuan dikelas Naruto berteriak geje karena kedatangan murid tampan, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menunjuk untuk berdiri disebelahnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Euclid Roselfet, pindahan dari Inggris, salam kenal" Perkenalan pemuda bernama Euclid sambil tersenyum ramah dan diakhiri dengan membungkuk ringan membuat sorakan para gadis semakin menjadi karena mendapatkan satu lagi pria tampan.

"Kyaaa! Tampanya!"

"Naruto Sensei' saja sudah tampan dan sekarang ditambah murid baru tampan! Perfect!"

"Ya Kami-sama kenapa cobaan kami semakin banyak! Sudah cukup Naruto Sensei' saja yang menjadi saingan kami"

"Mati saja kau pria tampan!"

Euclid hanya tersenyum ramah melihat reaksi seluruh teman kelasnya, Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya diam memandang Euclid lama begitupula Rias beserta Akeno.

"Pemuda ini auranya sepertinya terasa Familiar" batin Naruto sesaat kemudian kembali normal setelah melihat Euclid yang tersenyum kearahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya telah usai memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk disebelah Takeda" Ucap Naruto kearah Euclid kemudian memandang muridnya, "Takeda silahkan angkat tanganmu" sambung Naruto membuat seorang siswa dibangku bagian tengah mengangkat tangannya memberitahu tempat duduk Euclid.

"Arigatou Sensei" ucap pelan Euclid sambil membungkuk kemudian berlalu menuju bangkunya.

Tap!

Tap!

Srek!

Suara langkah Euclid yang kemudian menarik bangku kemudian duduk sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang kembali fokus membaca buku dimeja guru.

"Yo namaku Takeda"

Euclid mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping menatap seorang siswa bersurai hitam yang tersisir rapi menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Euclid, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Takeda-san" Balas Euclid ramah menghiraukan tatapan penuh selidik dari dua orang gadis bersurai merah dan Dark blue tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sore harinya ketika waktu pulang sekolah terlihat Naruto yang berdiri diatas gedungnya sekolah menatap datar langit senja Kuoh.

Krieet!

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka pelan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai silver yang menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada disini, Naruto Sensei'" Ucap pemuda tersebut ramah sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali menatap langit sore.

"Oh ternyata kau Euclid Roselfet" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil tersenyum tipis, "Atau Euclid Lucifuge" sambung Naruto yang langsung meruntuhkan ekspresi ramah di wajah Euclid.

"Kheh kurasa aku memang tidak bisa mengelabuhi seorang Lucifer" Balas Euclid sambil tertawa pelan .

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan pemuda dibelakangnya tersebut sebab dirinya sejak awal memang sudah mengetahui kedatangan adik dari Grayfia tersebut namun hanya tujuannya sajalah yang masih belum terlalu Naruto ketahui.

"Berhati hatilah Sensei', karena mahluk sekuat apapun tetap musnah jika mereka lengah didunia ini" Ucap Euclid datar dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap langit senja datar.

"Mati kah?" Desis Naruto pelan kemudian berbalik melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar, "Mungkin bukanlah hal buruk" sambung Naruto pelan.

 **-o0o-**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto hanya melangkah pelan sambil menghisap batang rokok yang dihidupkannya, dirinya berjalan pelan melewati taman bunga tanpa menyadari bahwa terdapat sosok wanita bersurai coklat dengan iris hijau menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang dibawa gadis tersebut ketika melihat sosok Naruto, bahkan kedua tangannya telah digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya menahan Isakan kecil.

"L-lucifer" Ucap gadis tersebut pelan membuat langkah Naruto terhenti kemudian menoleh menatap gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya dengan pandangan shock.

Naruto mengenali gadis tersebut, bahkan sangat mengenalinya, gadis manusia yang dulu pernah ditolongnya saat diVatikan dan juga gadis yang membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak semua manusia mempunyai sifat buruk seperti yang dipikirkannya dulu saat masih di surga.

"A-aerith?" Desis Naruto pelan, sedangkan sang gadis hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terisak kecil, kemudian dengan langkah cepat gadis tersebut berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Greb!

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Lucifer" Isak Aerith kecil didasarkan Naruto yang hanya menatap Surai coklat Aerith dalam diam.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Vatikan 25-12-1992 At 09'50 am_

 _Suara mobil serta angkutan lain yang saling melaju memenuhi area Vatikan bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan adalah puncak aktifitas dikota tersebut karena memang sedang merayakan Natal namun dibagian Utara Vatikan atau lebih tepatnya disebuah bangunan megah Eropa kuno terlihat beberapa mahluk bersayap gagak yang sedang menuntun beberapa anak kecil dengan borgol disetiap tangan mereka masuk kedalam kastil megah tersebut._

 _Bruk!_

 _Suara anak terjatuh dalam barisannya akibat kedinginan dikarenakan mereka hanya dipakaikan selembar kaos tipis dicuaca bersalju seperti ini, sedangkan salah satu mahluk bersayap gagak yang melihat tersebut kemudian melangkah mendekati sang anak._

 _Brugghh!_

 _"Ughh! S-sakit" runtuh anak tersebut lirih memegangi ulu hatinya yang ditendang oleh mahluk bersayap tersebut._

 _"Cepat berdiri dan lanjutkan berjalanmu manusia lemah!" Hardik sang penjaga membuat anak tersebut dengan perlahan bangkit kemudian berjalan sambil tertatih._

 _"Hei kau malaikat pendosa! Jangan menyiksa kami seenaknya ya!"_

 _Malaikat jatuh yang mendengar suara cempreng anak perempuan dari belakangnya kemudian menoleh menatap seorang bocah perempuan bersurai coklat sepunggung dengan iris toska menatapnya tajam._

 _Plak!_

 _"Jangan macam macam bocah! Dan cepat kembali menuju barisannya" Tanpa kasihan malaikat tersebut menampar sang gadis kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan gadis tersebut._

 _Hiks!_

 _Hiks!_

 _Bulir bulir air mata menuruni pipinya gadis tersebut dan dengan perlahan jatuh membasahi tanah bersalju dibawahnya._

 _"Kenapa! Kenapa! Apa salah kami! Kenapa Tuhan sangat kejam! Apakah Tuhan itu memang ada? Kurasa Tuhan hanyalah sebuah keboho-!"_

 _Wusssh!_

 _Blaaar!_

 _Arrrgghhhhh!_

 _Gadis bersurai coklat tersebut langsung mendongak saat mendengar jeritan kesakitan disekelilingnya, dan ketika mendongak dirinya dapat melihat para mahluk bersayap yang memperbudak mereka terbakar oleh api biru yang sangat indah menurutnya._

 _"Argggh! Lucifer! Brengsek!"_

 _Gadis tersebut atau Aerith hanya terdiam memandang sosok berjubah hitam yang tidak jauh berdiri dihadapannya memandang salah satu malaikat jatuh yang akan musnah barusan dan juga malaikat tersebut sempat memanggil sosok tersebut dengan panggilan 'Lucifer' iblis yang diusir dari surga dan juga pembuka gerbang akhir diakhir zaman nanti._

 _"Jadi Ibliskah yang menyelamatkan kami, begitulah Tuhan?" Desis Aerith pelan._

 _Lucifer atau Naruto hanya menatap datar sisa malaikat jatuh yang mulai musnah kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh karena misinya telah usai dan berniat kembali namun sebuah tangan mungil menahan jubahnya._

 _"Tolong biarkan aku ikut denganmu Iblis-san" Ucap Aerith yang menahan jubah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar._

 _"Kau tau aku iblis?" Desis Naruto pelan sedangkan Aerith hanya mengangguk pelan._

 _"Aku bisa merasakanya setiap hawa kalian, buruk maupun baik" balas Aerith pelan membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat._

 _"Kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin ikut bersamaku? Aku ini iblis" desis Naruto datar kemudian meninggalkan Aerith yang memandang punggung tegap Naruto sendu._

 _"Bukan!" Teriak Aerith nyaring kembali membuat langkah Naruto terhenti, "Iblis-san tidak seperti itu, aku bisa merasakanya, hati mulia seputih kapas yang Iblis-san miliki namun tertutupi oleh tubuh iblismu, apakah kau seorang malaikat yang menyamar menjadi iblis?" Sambung Aerith lirih perlahan bulir bulir air mata mulai kembali menetes menandakan gadis tersebut menangis._

 _"Perasaan kecewa, Senang, Ingin melindungi dan kasih sayang terasa hangat-!" Aerith menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan usapan lembut dikepalainya dan ketika mendongak dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil._

 _"Lucifer" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Aerith hanya memandangnya bingung, "Namaku Lucifer" sambung Naruto dan juga untuk pertama kalinya dirinya mengenalkan dirinya menggunakan nama aslinya._

 _6 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut dan Mulai sejak saat itu Aerith mengikuti Naruto selama diVatikan dan juga Naruto banyak mengajarkan ilmu kepada Aerith untuk melindungi diri karena tidak selamanya dia akan bersama gadis tersebut, dan saat itupun akhirnya tiba, saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Aerith, saat dimana Naruto berpamitan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _Hiks!_

 _Hiks!_

 _"Aku ingin tetap ingin ikut bersamamu Lucifer!" Isak Aerith sambil memeluk Naruto yang tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus Surai coklat panjang Aerith lembut._

 _"Belum saatnya Aerith, jika saatnya tiba kita akan bertemu kembali" Ucap Naruto lembut namun gadis diperlukanya tersebut hanya kembali terisak pedih, entah mengapa takdir seperti mempermainkannya, dulu dirinya telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupanya dan ketika dirinya kembali mengenal arti kasih sayang dan cinta terhadap sosok iblis dihadapannya ini mengapa mereka kembali berpisah._

 _"5 tahun"_

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat Aerith barusan._

 _"5 tahun aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan disini, setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu Lucifer" sambung Aerith sambil memandang serius Naruto yang juga terdiam memandang kedua iris hijau Aerith yang memancarkan keseriusan._

 _"Tentu" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Aerith memerah malu._

 _Cup!_

 _Naruto membeku sesaat ketika dengan tiba tiba mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari Aerith dihiburnya barusan._

 _"I-itu sebagai jimat pelindung dariku" ucap Aerith tergagap malu akibat mencium Naruto barusan, sedangkan yang dicium hanya membeku sesaat kemudian menghela nafas sambil tersenyum._

 _Sore harinya terlihat Naruto yang telah memakai jubahnya menatap Aerith yang juga berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi._

 _"Jaga dirimu Aerith" desis Naruto pelan, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Aerith yang juga menatap punggung Naruto sendu._

 _"5 tahun, 5 tahun lagi pasti aku akan menyusulmu Lucifer, dan ketika saat itu tiba tidak akan ada alasan lagi untuk kita hidup bersama selamanya" ucap pelan Aerith sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dadanya layaknya orang berdoa._

 _ **End:**_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan tubuh Aerith limbung kesamping dan dengan cepat Naruto menahannya agar tidak jatuh, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai Aerith yang sedang tertidur.

"Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun berlalu" ucap pelan Naruto kemudian menggendong Aerith bridal style menuju rumahnya.

"Jadi siapa gadis tersebut Naruto-kun?"

Terlihat sekarang Naruto yang seperti sedang dalam sidang pengadilan dengan Katarea yang menjadi hakimnya :v.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat tingkah para tukang numpang dirumahnya ini, sebenarnya dirinya sudah mengetahui kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini namun dirinya juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Aerith dalam keadaan pingsan sendirian dijalanan.

"Gadis tersebut Aerith, anak yang pernah Kurawat saat diVatikan dulu" Jelas Naruto dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh para gadis Naruto, "dan juga mengapa kau berada disini Grayfia?" Sambung Naruto ketika melihat Kepala maid Gremory tersebut duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya sambil meminum teh.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku berada dirumah suamiku sendiri?"

Bruuhhh!

Sirina, Katarea yang sedang meminum teh langsung menyemburkan teh dalam mulut mereka saat mendengar pernyataan Grayfia barusan.

"Jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan dada sapi" cibir Katarea sedangkan Grayfia hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Dadamu juga sama besar dengan punyaku" Balas Grayfia singkat telak membuat Katarea terdiam.

Naruto hanya sweatdrope melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya ini dan dengan perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan tempat Aerith istirahat.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Suara langkah kaki Naruto kemudian disusul suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis manis bersurai coklat yang terduduk diatas kasur menatap langit malam tenang, namun perhatian gadis tersebut teralihkan ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan pria yang selama ini dirinya rindukan dan dengan cepat gadis tersebut turun dari ranjang kemudian memeluk Naruto kembali.

Grep!

"Kukira hanya mimpi" Isak pelan Aerith didada Naruto membasahi kemeja yang Naruto pakai, "Namun ternyata ini adalah kenyataan, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Lucifer" sambung Aerith sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut Surai coklatnya.

"Jadi tempat tinggalmu dimana Aerith? Biar aku antar" Ucap pelan Naruto kearah Aerith yang malah tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersamamu Lucifer, dan barang barang kuno itu sudah kubawa dipojok ruangan" Ucap Aerith sambil tertawa pelan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh baiklah" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar namun beberapa detik kemudian dirinya langsung menatap Aerith dengan pandangan terkejut, "Apa?" Sambung Naruto terkejut sedangkan Aerith hanya kembali tertawa.

"Kau lupa aku bisa memanipulasi dimensi sihir Lucifer? Jadi bukan hal sulit bagiku untuk membawa seluruh barangku" jelas Aerith pelan.

"Haah gadis gadis itu bakal berceramah lagi" desis Naruto pasrah mengingat tingkah tukang numpang dirumahnya ini unik unik, bahkan dari awal sebenarnya dirinya tidak niatan untuk mengajak mereka tinggal dirumahnya namun entah mengapa mereka sendiri yang menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya, apakah mungkin ini adalah takdir dari ayah untuknya? Entahlah Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya namun setiap saat dirinya selalu berdoa kepada Ayah agar diberi kekuatan jika suatu saat bisa melindungi mereka jika dalam keadaan bahaya.

 **Uknown Place:**

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Disebuah wilayah luas yang hanya terdapat tanah tandus disetiap kita memandang terlihat sosok tegap ber armor perak dengan Greatwar dipunggungnya berdiri menatap datar kearah bulan yang berwarna merah darah.

"True Longinuskah?" Desis sosok tersebut kemudian kemudian melirik peti emas yang bersinar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Reality Marbel kurasa cocok untuk mengatasi True Longinus" desis sosok tersebut sambil menyeringai menampakkan iris merah darahnya.

 **¤TBC¤**

 _Note: Yo Uchida balik lagi :v untuk chap ini ane cuma jelasin untuk Chara Aerith dari final Fantasy VII dan kekuatannya masih rahasia :v, uchida ucapin makasih bagi yang masih setia nunggu nih fic ^^ menerima masukan dan flame ^^_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Black Night Town (Naruto ost End)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: yg punya lagu NICO Touches The Walls - Niwaka Ame Ni Mo Makezu, bisa diputar :v (Dengerin yg Ost Narutonya bukan Lagunya)**

 **Sfx music:** Terlihat Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya mulai membuka menampakan kedua iris safir beku kemudian dengan cepat berganti menjadi logo Lucifer beserta Romajinya.

 **Jyū yoku gō wo seishimashite Gō yoku jyū mo tatsu Muchū de kakkō tsuketara Hijyōberu ga naru.**

Terlihat Azazel yang terpejam dengan background Gagak hitam bermata merah terang kemudian scene berganti Kokabeil yang juga terpejam dengan background Gagak hitam bermata Biru terang.

 **Gojyuppo ijyō mo saki aruite Chototsuōshin na sutairu Jiyū de kibunya no Kimi ha dōyattatte mushi.**

Scene kembali berganti terlihat Ophis dan Great Red yang saling menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka sambil terpejam kemudian terlihat dibelakangnya Sosok separuh wajah yang tertutupi topeng putih menyeringai kecil.

 **Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru Kono meiro wo hodoite yaru!.**

Terihat Naruto yang menunduk dengan kondisi tubuh yang basah kemudian mendongak menatap tajam sosok bertopeng dihadapannya yang menyeringai lebar dan dengan cepat Naruto melesat kearah sosok bertopeng tersebut.

 **Kimi ga waratta ashita ha ame kai Sōmei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru Me wo korasanakucha mirai ga kawatte shimau Mae ni kitto kitto ima wo saratte iku.**

Kokabeil, Azazel, dan Michael terlihat terlempar keras saat akan menyerang sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tombak dibahunya yang menatap mereka remeh namun pandangan remehnya digantikan shock saat mendapatkan sebuah tebasan pedang yang masih dapat ditangkisnya dari sesosok berarmor naga (Jin Toujo) membuatnya akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

 **Kimi to jyanakucha mirai ha kawaite shimau no kamo Isoge kitto ima wo waratte iku.**

Terlihat Issei yang berlutut dalam genangan air menatap kecewa dirinya yang lemah namun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan raksasa terulur kearahnya dan ketika mendongak terlihat Draig tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan kepalan tinjunya kearah Issei yang tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan perlahan membalasnya.

 _.Happy Read._

 **Ost op:** **NICO Touches The Walls -( Niwaka Ame Ni Mo Makezu)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Seraph of the end)_

 _Wussssh!_

 _Suara bisikan angin yang dengan pelan berhembus disebuah tanah lapang nan gersang, mayat mayat tergeletak diberbagai penjuru entah itu Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, Youkai, Malaikat jatuh mereka semua tergeletak bagaikan sampah di segala penjuru menatap takut sesosok yang sedang terbang tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka semua, sosok pemuda bersurai abu abu dengan kedua iris hitam legam memandang kosong kearah sekumpulan mahluk dibawahnya._

 _"Penghabisan" Desis sosok melayang tersebut datar, kemudian melirik sekilas kearah punggungnya atau lebih tepatnya kearah kedua sayapnya yang masih tertutup dipunggungnya akibat rantai hitam legam yang melilitnya serta beberapa pedang sihir yang menancap disana._

 _Srak!_

 _Bunyi kedua sayapnya yang dipaksa membentang menghiraukan beberapa pedang serta rantai yang melilit kedua sayapnya membuat darah hitam segar mengucur deras akibat beberapa tulangnya patah namun bukannya merasa kesakitan sosok tersebut hanya setia memandang kosong kearah sekumpulan mahluk dibawahnya._

 _"Penghabisan" Sosok tersebut kembali bergumam pelan namun kali ini dihadapannya tercipta sebuah terompet emas dan dengan perlahan sosok tersebut memegangnya kemudian mengarahkan menuju mulutnya berniat meniupnya._

 _Wonggggggggg!_

 _Seluruh mahluk diseluruh penjuru bumi mulai terdiam membeku saat dengan tiba tiba mendengar suara terompet yang berdengung disegala penjuru bahkan hewan juga menghentikan segala aktifitasnya, seketika bumi menjadi sunyi, seluruh aktivitas terhenti dan hanya suara dengungan terompet yang terdengar._

 _Kembali menuju tempat mahluk tersebut yang masih meniup terompet dihadapannya perlahan membuatnya menjadi pusat tatapan dari seluruh mahluk yang berada dibawahnya, tidak jauh dari hadapannya terdapat sosok naga Hitam raksasa yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya bahkan kedua sayapnya telah hilang akibat terpotong, naga Hitam tersebut menatap sosok yang melayang tersebut khawatir dan takut._

 _"Mahluk tersebut" Ucap Naga tersebut lirih akibat menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, sekilas dirinya melirik kesamping menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah pedang emas bersarang diperut gadis tersebut, "R-red" Sambung Naga tersebut pelan._

 _"N-naru" Isak Malaikat perempuan bersurai pirang hanya bisa terisak lirih melihat sosok yang sedang meniup terompet tersebut._

 _"Owari No Seraph" desis Malaikat pria yang berdiri disamping Malaikat yang sedang terisak tersebut sambil memandang shock kearah langit._

 _Sedangkan Sosok yang sedang meniup terompet tersebut dengan perlahan mengakhiri kegiatannya kemudian kembali memandang kosong kearah mahluk dibawahnya._

 _"Penghabisan"_

 _Sring!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Hah!

Hah!

Suara Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya, Entah mengapa mimpi barusan terasa sangat nyata bahkan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bulir bulir keringat dan baru kali ini dirinya mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu.

"Mimpi" desis Naruto sambil menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Kurasa bukan pertanda baik" sambung Naruto pelan.

Srek!

Naruto yang sedang termenung akibat mimpi anehnya barusan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bagian selimut yang dirinya pakai terlihat menonjol dibagian perut sampai kakinya dan juga barusan terlihat bergerak seperti ada sesuatu dibalik selimut tersebut, kemudian dengan perlahan dirinya menyingkap kain selimutnya menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak dipangkuannya.

"Gabriel" ucap Naruto pelan saat mengetahui bahwa wanita yang tidur dipangkuannya adalah kekasihnya dulu waktu masih di surga dan juga wanita yang tadi berada di mimpi anehnya tersebut, dengan perlahan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah pipi Gabriel yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap wajah damai Gabriel yang sedang tertidur sambil mengusap pipinya lembut, entah mengapa hal ini sedikit membuatnya tenang akibat mimpi anehnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Enggh!"

Gabriel menggeliat kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto dan dengan perlahan kedua matanya terbuka menatap sayu kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel pelan masih setengah sadar.

"Kenapa kau menyelinap ke kamarku Gabriel, jika terus seperti ini kau akan jatuh" Ucap Naruto pelan sedangkan Gabriel hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Tidak apa Lucifer, Seandainya jika aku jatuh karena mu itu bukanlah masalah sebab rasa ini" Balas Gabriel pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah bulan yang terlihat dari jendela kamar Naruto, "Rasa ini semakin lama semakin besar" sambung Gabriel pelan.

Tuk!

"I-ittai" runtuh Gabriel pelan saat Naruto menyentil dahinya pelan.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Gabriel, Ayah menciptakan kita semua dengan kehendaknya yang mutlak dan aku percaya akan takdir yang menyertai kita, percayalah bahwa suatu saat kita akan selalu bersama" Ucap lembut Naruto mengusap lembut Surai pirang Gabriel yang hanya terpejam sambil tersenyum lembut, inilah yang membuatnya sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai Lucifer, sifatnya lemah lembut meskipun banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sosok yang dicintainya ini sangatlah kejam dan tak mempunyai hati namun mereka hanyalah mengatakan suatu omong kosong.

"Nee Lucifer" Gumam Gabriel pelan membuat dirinya ditatap oleh Naruto yang sekarang bisa melihat wajah Gabriel mulai memerah entah karena apa.

"B-bisakah aku meminta sebuah Ciu-!"

Batak!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Naruto beserta Gabriel membeku ditempat saat dengan tidak berperikepintuan Katarea serta Sirina mendobrak pintu kamarnya sampai jebol, kemudian menatap dirinya dengan aura ungu yang menyelimuti kedua tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Tak kusangka Malaikat suci disurga akan menyelinap mencari kesempatan seperti ini" cibir Katarea kearah Gabriel yang memerah malu.

"T-tidak seperti yang katarea-chan pikirkan" Ucap Gabriel terbata pelan.

"Hoo~ Jadi ternyata Gabriel-chan Agresif juga"

Gabriel kembali memerah mendengar sindiran Sirina barusan, sebenarnya niat awal dirinya hanya untuk tidur bersama Lucifer namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergejolak saat beradu pandang dengan Lucifer tadi membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau.

"Hoi kalian menghancurkan pintu kamarku" Desis Naruto pelan melihat pintu kamarnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat dobrakan Katarea dengan pandangan sedih :'v seolah dirinya bisa mendengar rintihan pintu kamarnya yang kesakitan akibat didobrak secara paksa oleh Otong jumbo :'v (Abaikan).

"Salahmu sendiri berani menyelendupkan Malaikat Bohay ini dikamar mu Naru-kun" Ucap Sirina datar, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah kesekian kalinya dalam fic ini.

"Terserah kalian"

 **-o0o-**

Keesokan paginya terlihat Naruto yang duduk diruang tengah rumahnya sambil menatap sebuah buku tebal yang diletakkan tepat dihadapannya, entah mengapa dirinya masih kepikiran tentang mimpinya tadi malam, seolah mimpi tersebut seperti sebuah petunjuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lucifer?"

Naruto yang sedang membolak-balik halaman menghentikan kegiatan nya kemudian menoleh kearah Kokabeil yang melangkah pelan kearahnya sambil menyeduh segelas kopi panas ditangan kanannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" Ucap Naruto datar membuat Kokabeil menaikan sebelah alisnya sesaat ketika melihat sampul buku yang sedang dibaca sahabatnya ini.

 _"Bible?"_ Batin Kokabeil bingung karena baru kali ini dirinya melihat Lucifer membaca kitab, karena seharusnya mereka (Anak Ayah) sudah diciptakan dengan ingatan mengenai seluruh isi buku kitab tersebut.

"Lucifer"

Naruto serta Kokabeil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Aerith yang melangkah mendekati mereka berdua kemudian duduk disampingnya Naruto, sedangkan Kokabeil hanya diam memandang wanita yang sedang duduk disamping Naruto tersebut bingung karena baru pertama kali melihatnya dirumah ini.

"Dia Aerith, gadis kecil yang kuselamatkan dulu diVatikan" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Kokabeil memandang bingung kearah Aerith, "Dan Aerith dia ini Kokabeil salah satu temanku" Sambung Naruto pelan dibalas anggukan Aerith pelan.

"Kokabeil sang Malaikat perang?" Ucap Aerith sedikit kaget ketika mendengar bahwa pria dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah Kokabeil sang Malaikat perang, yang legendanya tertulis di kitab, bahkan kekuatan Malaikat dihadapannya ini tidak main main, dengan cepat Aerith membungkuk hormat kearah Kokabeil.

"Merasa beruntung bisa bertemu Malaikat legenda seperti anda Kokabeil-sama" Ucap Aerith hormat membuat Naruto terdiam sedangkan Kokabeil hanya cengo sesaat kemudian tertawa nyaring karena sekian ribu tahun baru kali ini dirinya bisa melihat kembali seorang manusia yang hormat kepadanya setelah dirinya jatuh dari surga.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa nyaring Kokabeil membuat Aerith memandangnya bingung, "Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang hormat kepadaku setelah sekian ribu tahun berlalu sejak aku jatuh" sambung Kokabeil kemudian mengelus Surai Aerith lembut.

"Mungkin benar bahwa manusia adalah mahluk terhina dan tersuci yang ayah ciptakan dari seluruh makhluknya" ucap Kokabeil lembut sambil tersenyum tipis, "Namun aku percaya kepada mereka melebihi diriku sendiri" sambung Kokabeil menyerupai bisikan, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kokabeil barusan hanya tersenyum tipis karena sebenarnya dirinya tahu bahwa Malaikat perang tersebut sebenarnya sangatlah mencintai manusia, bahkan tujuannya membasmi pemegang Artefak Tuhan ialah agar manusia tidak terlibat jika suatu saat terjadi perang kembali dan dirinya pernah sekali memergoki Kokabeil yang menangis didalam Gereja, berdoa kepada ayah agar manusia yang ia bunuh agar bisa masuk kedalam surga tanpa syarat membuatnya akhirnya tau bahwa dibalik sosok bengis dan tegas Kokabeil terdapat sisi lembut seorang Malaikat pada umumnya.

"Jalan pikiran manusia itu sangatlah unik, mereka menjadi mahluk yang sangat penuh kasih sayang dari seluruh mahluk ciptaan ayah, hidup dengan cinta dan kasih sayang namun jika manusia merasa tersakiti serta kehilangan cintanya mereka bahkan bisa menjadi mahluk mengerikan yang sangat kejam" Ucap Naruto datar membuat Kokabeil serta Aerith mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, "Namun aku juga percaya bahwa suatu saat semua mahluk yang ayah ciptakan akan saling mencintai dan membagi cinta satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi perang, dendam seperti yang dikatakan ayah dulu" sambung Naruto pelan kemudian menoleh menatap Aerith serta Kokabeil sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Kokabeil cengo karena baru pertama kali ini melihat Lucifer tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang, mungkin ini akan masuk rekor dunia karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang Lucifer berwajah datar bagaikan tembok bisa tersenyum lima hari namun pikiran Kokabeil buyar ketika melihat gadis gadis yang sedari tadi sudah dirinya ketahui menguping pembicaraan mereka tiba tiba ambruk dengan wajah memerah akibat melihat senyuman Naruto barusan.

"Ck! Drama picisan lagi" desis Kokabeil datar, namun dirinya kembali sweatdrope ketika melihat Aerith yang berada disampingnya juga memerah total dengan asap mengepul di kepalanya, "Wanitamu merepotkan Lucifer" desis Kokabeil terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Sirina, Katarea, Grayfia yang pingsan dengan wajah memerah total minus Aerith yang masih sadar.

"Bantu aku membawa kekamar mereka" Ucap Naruto sambil sweatdrope melihat tingkah tukang numpang dirumahnya ini , "Aku tidak menerima penolakan" sambung Naruto ketika melihat Kokabeil akan menolak membuat sebuah persimpangan tercipta didahi Malaikat perang tersebut.

"Kuning sialan" batin Kokabeil kemudian membantu Naruto mengangkat para gadis menuju kamar mereka masing masing.

 **-o0o-**

Tap!

Tap!

Blaaar!

Debu debu dan asap memenuhi seluruh area sebuah tanah tandus dengan beberapa bangunan tua yang telah termakan usia karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya sejak lama.

"Haah! Haah! Mahluk apa dia itu" ucap sesosok pemuda ber armor putih yang barusan terpental dan menabrak dinding bangunan keras, dirinya tidak menyangka lawannya sekarang ini sangatlah kuat bahkan sudah puluhan kali ia menggunakan _Divine_ namun entah mengapa sosok didepannya seolah tidak terpengaruh bahkan berhasil mengalahkan rekannya yang lain.

"Kuroka, Arthur" desis sosok berarmor putih tersebut sambil melihat kondisi rekannya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Kuroka yang kondisinya terbilang parah karena diperutnya terdapat dua tombak dan sebilah pedang yang menancap sedangkan Arthur bisa dikatakan yang terparah karena sebelum lawannya mengeluarkan sebuah teknik aneh dimana tiba tiba tercipta portal sihir raksasa dihadapan mereka kemudian melontarkan ribuan pedang kearah mereka, Arthur sempat melindungi Kuroka dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, terlihat kondisi Arthur yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa serpihan besi masih tertancap ditubuhnya dan darah segar masih mengucur dari bahu kanannya akibat lengannya yang terpotong beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tap!

Tap!

"Jadi bisa beritahu kepadaku tempat keberadaan Cao Cao? Vali Lucifer?"

Sosok berarmor putih atau dikenal Vali menoleh cepat saat mendengar kalimat sosok dihadapanya, dirinya tidak menyangka akan kalah telak seperti ini dan entah mengapa jiwa maniak bertarungnya kali ini hilang entah kemana, hanya perasaan takut yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika melihat kekuatan mahluk dihadapannya ini seolah dirinya dipaksa tunduk hanya dengan auranya saja.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek!" Bentak Vali emosi kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi dibalik Surai putihnya, "Ku akui kau lawan yang kuat namun Iblis pirang yang pernah mengalahkan ku hanya dalam sekali melakukan serangan masih jauh diatas kau kuatnya brengsek!"

Blaaaar!

Teriak Vali diakhir kalimatnya sambil memandang sosok berzirah emas dihadapannya tajam kemudian dengan perlahan energi naga dalam jumlah besar mulai merembes dari armor Vali yang dengan perlahan mulai beregenerasi kembali membentuk seperti semula.

 **"Vali jangan gegabah"** Sosok Naga yang bersemayam dalam sayap mekanik Vali bersuara membuat pemuda bersurai putih tersebut menoleh sesaat kearah sayapnya kemudian kembali memandang musuh yang telah mencelakai rekanya tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli Albion, selama dia bisa aku musnahkan dan membalas perbuatannya terhadap rekanku" Desis Vali tajam membuat sang Naga yang menjadi partnernya tersebut terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela nafas berat.

 **"Terserah kau saja Vali, tapi jika kau mati dalam pertarungan ini aku akan mencari inang baru"** Balas Albion pasrah mengingat sifat maniak bertarung partnernya ini, Sedangkan Vali hanya menyeringai tipis.

 _.I am the dragon that will rise up._

 _.I cried in joy, laughed in despair, and craze on the dominance of red-and-white rivals._

 _.The two sky dragons that have robbed the principle of domination of the god._

 _.The abandoned reality, hiding in the shadows and forgotten by the times!._

 _.I laughed at "unboundness", mourning "Pride" and insulting "Abandoned ignorance"._

 _.I promise to make a brighter and beautiful future._

 _.I will be a white dragon of domination._

 _ **Juggernaut Drive!**_

Blaaar!

Aura naga putih meledak dengan dahsyat membentuk sebuah pilar raksasa yang menjulang ke langit membuat area disekitarnya hancur berantakan bahkan sampai membuat sebuah kawah raksasa berdiameter 1km.

"Kekuatan Heavenly Dragon kah" desis sosok berzirah emas yang menjadi lawannya Vali dengan nada datar memandang lonjakan dahsyat energi tidak jauh dihadapannya tersebut, dengan perlahan dirinya dapat melihat Vali yang dalam mode terlarang Juggernaut Drive yang bahkan mode ini bisa membunuh penggunanya, dirinya melihat perubahan Armor naga yang dikenakan Vali sekarang hampir menyerupai bentuk dari sosok Naga aslinya, "Merepotkan" sambung sosok berzirah emas tersebut.

 **.Kuoh Place.**

Azazel yang sedang memancing dengan tenang badannya sedikit menegang ketika merasakan sebuah lonjakan energi yang sudah tidak asing lagi, kemudian dirinya mendongak menatap langit arah barat atau lebih tepatnya menatap sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna putih yang menjulang tinggi dilangit, "Bocah yang merepotkan" desis Azazel saat mengetahui Vali sedang mengamuk saat ini dan entah bertarung dengan siapa namun yang pasti bocah tersebut sedang menemukan lawan yang setara hingga sampai seperti ini.

Sedangkan di akademi Kuoh atau lebih tepatnya diruang klub penelitian milik Rias terlihat Issei yang menegang ketika sedang duduk diruangan klub bahkan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahinya saat merasakan sebuah hawa aneh membuatnya seperti ingin mengamuk.

 **"Ini Aura si white"** ucap sang partner kepada Issei membuat pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut memasang ekspresi bingung.

 **"Albion sedang bertarung saat ini dan sedang menggunakan mode terlarang"** jelas Draig pelan, Issei yang mendengar perkataan partner naganya barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau gitu aku bisa menggunakan mode terlarang itu jugakan? Draig?" Ucap Issei semangat karena berharap bisa menjadi semakin kuat dan impian haremnya akan segera terwujud.

 **"Jangan bercanda Gaki! Kau akan langsung tewas saat menggunakan mode terlarang"** Balas Draig nyaring membuat Issei kembali berkeringat dingin kemudian mengangguk pelan namun tidak lama dirinya terdiam sesaat kemudian memandang langit dari jendela klub.

"Kurasa Vali sedang dalam masalah" ucap Issei pelan.

Beralih lagi menuju atap sekolah terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk ditempat favorit nya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok memandang pilar energi putih yang menjulang tinggi dengan datar.

"Yo Lucifer"

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh memandang kearah sosok yang memanggilnya barusan, dirinya dapat melihat Shiro yang entah dari mana berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sambil memandang pilar energi yang dikeluarkan Vali.

"Walah tak kusangka dia dapat mengeluarkan energi sebanyak itu, mungkin gelar sebagai pemegang artifak white one terkuat pantas dipegang oleh Vali" Ucap Shiro riang sedangkan Naruto hanya meliriknya datar seolah tidak tertarik mendengar perkataan mahluk bertopeng yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya tersebut

"Apa mau mu?" Ucap Naruto datar sedangkan Shiro yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ramah seperti biasanya nee Lucifer" Balas Shiro sambil tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya, "Sebenarnya tujuanku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu Lucifer" sambung Shiro pelan membuat Naruto memandangnya datar seolah mengatakan _'Cepat katakan apa mau mu?' ._

"Kau pasti ingin mengetahui apa maksud mimpimu waktu itu kan Lucifer?" Ucap Shiro pelan membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut karena entah mengapa sosok dihadapannya ini tau apa yang beberapa hari ini menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto datar namun hanya tawa pelan yang dikeluarkan Shiro sebagai balasan.

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana Lucifer" desis Shiro pelan namun kali ini nada cerianya berubah menjadi datar tanpa emosi, "Namun ingatlah kebangkitan _Owari No Seraph_ akan terjadi" sambung Shiro dengan perlahan tubuhnya transparan kemudian hilang bagaikan hantu meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang datar kearah tempat bekas Shiro berdiri.

 _"Cih"_ decih Naruto pelan

 **.Vali Place.**

"Jadi hanya segini kah kekuatan Seorang pewaris Heavenly White Dragon?"

Terlihat daratan yang telah hancur disetiap penjuru dengan kawah kawah raksasa yang entah tak terhitung jumlahnya namun dibagian kawah yang terbesar terlihat sesosok berzirah emas mencekik seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka bahkan kondisi armor yang digunakannya tampak menyedihkan.

"Namun kuakui kau pemegang White one terkuat" Ucap sosok berzirah emas dan dengan perlahan melempar tubuh Vali kedepan layaknya sampah kemudian berbalik berniat pergi namun dilangkah ketiga dirinya berhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tombak yang menguatkan energi suci dalam skala besar dibaginya menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mencari ku kheh?" Desis pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut sambil menyeringai kecil, "Gilgamesh" sambung sang pmuda pelan, sedangkan sosok berzirah emas yang bernama Gilgamesh tersebut hanya menatap datar kearah lawan barunya ini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Cao Cao"

 **¤TBC¤**

 _Note: Yo Uchida balik lagi :v untuk chap depan kayanya full fight :'v jadi mohon bersabar ^^_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Black Night Town (Naruto ost End)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
